50 dias OTP
by Silena Diovf
Summary: Son cincuenta Drables u Oneshots Todobaku/Bakutodo en diferentes situaciones.
1. Revisando el celular del otro

Disclimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

Hola! este es el primer Oneshot de cincuenta sobre mi OTP. Todobaku/Bakutodo propuesto en el grupo de facebook Todobaku/Bakutodo. Espero que les guste y llegar a escribir las cincuenta situaciones.

* * *

1.- Revisando el teléfono del otro

La caída de Deku había sido demasiado hilarante, así que Bakugou había tenido le necesidad de guardar el momento para la posteridad. El realmente no había estado emocionado cuando Kirishima los arrastro a la despedida de soltero del idiota pikachu con retraso, él tenía esta manía de no aceptar cada vez que Bakugou decía que no.

Pero luego Todoroki se había aliado al pelirrojo y fue cada vez más difícil negarse. Mas por el bastardo mitad y mitad manipulador. Bakugou había visto totalmente a través de él, y lo peor es que _funciono._ Muy bajo de su parte, por no mencionar que el umpalumpa con bolas en la cabeza era cercano a Kaminari. Lo que muy probablemente significaba en el mejor de los casos strippers.

Shoto tenía un maldito mal asunto con las mujeres. Era como un jodido imán, ellas solo seguían llegando y tirándosele encima a _su Shoto._ Así que él no estaba dejándolo ir solo a una fiesta organizada por el enano pervertido.

Así que ahí estaba un par de días después, pasadas la despedida y la mierda cursi de la boda. Bakugou estaba pasando a través de los archivos en el teléfono de Shoto, ya que el suyo había sido lanzado a una fuente por un irritantemente borracho Iida, que al parecer no soporta la falta de educación que era estar en el teléfono mientras sostienes una conversación. Aun cuando Bakugou no sabia que estaba sosteniendo una conversación.

El estaba de espaldas contra el pecho de Todoroki, ambos acurrucados en el comodo sofá de su apartamento después del desayuno. Todoroki soltando comentarios de vez en cuando, agregándole contexto a algunas de las fotografías. El recordaba perfectamente ya que el conducía esa noche.

Algunas de las fotografías eran inquietantes y le hacían preguntarse a Bakugou que tan cuerdos estaban sus camaradas y ex compañeros de UA.

Como esa en la que hay una mujer semidesnuda aun lado de un entusiasmado Deku, Bakugou no podía entenderlo, ya que el nerd se veía feliz, pero la cara de la chica era total desconcierto " _—El solo seguía diciendo que sus ojos se parecían a los de Uraraka, y desviándose en general a cuan perfecta Uraraka es"_ susurro Shoto en su oído, haciendo pasar a Bakugou por alto lo patético que Izuku podía ser.

—La jodida fotografía no está—Katsuki dijo al fin, pasándolas una tras otra. Hasta el momento en que Sero empezó a vomitar sobre las plantas.

—Bueno, en ese punto estabas mas allá de poder tomar una fotografía correctamente—Shoto dijo acomodando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Bakugou y soltando una risa suave, empujando su aliento a su mejilla.

A Bakugou le gustaban los días como estos. Donde podían pasar el día acurrucados en cualquier parte de su apartamento. No que lo fuera a admitir en voz alta. No sobrio al menos.

Y esperaba que nunca se le ocurriera mientras bebía.

Aun, a pesar de no encontrar la fotografía siguiendo adelante, encontrando algunas de sus viejos compañeros de clases en las situaciones mas vergonzosas. Le divirtió especialmente esa donde la sombra de cabeza de pájaro acosaba a una de las bailarinas.

¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!

—Shoto, ¿Qué diablos es esto? —dijo Katsuki en voz baja, intentando no gritar, porque estaba muy cómodo, pero entonces el bastardo tiro la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada.

Bien. Eso era raro. Todoroki era del tipo callado y generalmente no apreciaba de la misma forma el sentido del humor como otros lo hacían. Bakugou aprendió a vivir con ello. Era solo una parte de las rarezas de su pareja.

Y el de verdad estaba intentando no lanzarlo fuera del sofá.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas en absoluto?

Bakugou negó con la cabeza mirando la fotografía. Una de las ultimas de esa noche. En ella se mostraba a Bakugou _disfrazado_ de All Might, que era terrible. Bakugou no se disfrazaba, ni siquiera de su ídolo. El tenía más dignidad que eso.

Así, que sí, el alcohol era malo. Y todo era culpa de Kirishima por arrastrarlo a todos esos bares. Bakugou está seguro de que, si solo fueran el y Todoroki, el no se hubiera vuelto tan bebedor. Aun cuando en realidad el no lo hacia tanto. Pero, aun así, tenían un poco de sake y vodka en la despensa. Así que, _mierda._

El no probaría alcohol de nuevo. Hacia cosas malas a su reputación.

Como terribles cosplay de baja producción.

En la fotografía se mostraba a un sonriente Bakugou, _abrazado a Deku_ de entre todas las personas, solo por lo hombros, pero _¡no!_ El estaba usando, estaba usando…

Eso era humillante. No solo por el traje, y los parches que alguien le puso al traje para emular el de All Might, o el mantel a modo de capa ¿de cualquier forma, usaba All Might una capa? Bakugou no esta seguro, cree recordar una capa, pero podría no serlo. El no es el nerd de Deku, no recuerda cada maldita cosa sobre alguien a quien admira. El solo necesita recordar que All Might pateaba de manera espectacular los patéticos traseros de los villanos.

De cualquier forma, porque había usado sombras en su cara, hacia cosas extrañas a su rostro.

—¿De donde diablos salieron los mechones a modo de orejas raras?

—Momo—contesto Todoroki simplemente, aun viendo la foto mientras sonreía.

—¿estaba ella ahí? —el negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella no bebe. Así que estaba recogiendo a Iida. Ella vio lo que hacían y aparentemente lo encontró divertido. Ella hizo el traje también cuando vio que pensabas meterte en un mono naranja—el soltó una risa.

Eso tenía más sentido. Aun así, más desconcertante, aunque Deku y el _de parranda_ y siendo totalmente unos freaks, era la sonrisa. Bien, Bakugou era un héroe, pero sinceramente las sonrisas malvadas eran algo así como su marca. Todos lo sabían. Esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro se parecía más de lo que debería a la original y estaba libre de malicia. Iugh, raro como la mierda.

Así que el borro la fotografía. Todoroki rio otra vez.

¿Qué diablos?

—¿Tu de verdad creíste que sería tan fácil? Tengo copias y se la envié a Midoriya también. El lo aprecio mucho.

El jodidamente iba a cometer homicidio, no le importaba quedarse viudo, o lo que sea.

* * *

Todoroki estaba cocinando. Bien, el en realidad, estaba esperando a que el microondas terminara con los restos de la comida que Bakugou preparo para el almuerzo.

El sabia usar el microondas estupendamente. Gracias… era también lo único que Bakugou le dejaba tocar cuando el no estaba. Paranoico.

No como si el fuera a incendiar la cocina… de nuevo. El aprende de sus errores. Entonces no dejar el aceite cerca del quemador mientras contesta una llamada, no es bueno.

Así que él está esperando a que la cena se calentara mientras Bakugou toma una ducha. El toma muchas de esas en verano, por si restos de sudor quedan en su cuerpo y explota algo por accidente.

Todoroki piensa que Bakugou tiene suerte de tener un novio como él. O si no, Bakugou tendría que gastar una cantidad exorbitante en aire acondicionado para no hacer explotar-seguido-de-incendio su habitación. En cambio, el solo tiene que pegarse a la derecha de Shoto y asunto arreglado. Bastante útil. Bakugou regula su temperatura, Todoroki tiene su almohada personal y la habitación no se incendia. Todos ganan.

En realidad, ellos cambian de lugar en la cama con el paso de estaciones. A Todoroki le gusta como suena, que ellos han vivido juntos el tiempo suficiente para ver pasar todas las estaciones más de una vez.

Justo cuando empieza a acomodar los platos el teléfono celular de Katsuki suena con un nuevo mensaje. Y Shoto revisa por inercia. Ellos son héroes y sabe que pueden surgir emergencia en donde necesiten el apoyo especifico de alguno de ellos.

Revisa el remitente del mensaje. Midnight.

Trabajo probablemente, piensa Todoroki mientras abre el mensaje. Lástima, justo antes de la cena. A el realmente le encanta compartir las comidas con Kat.

Y, que demonios… eso no parece como trabajo. No uno legal, en cualquier caso. Es una fotografía demasiado reveladora, hablando de una heroína cuyo traje _ya es suficientemente revelador._

En ella se muestra a una sonrojada Nemuri mordiendo su labio inferior provocativamente con uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono, seguro. La fotografía abarca la parte superior del cuerpo de ella, que se muestra completamente desnuda.

Parece estar en un baño, con un espejo tras ella, que muestra además parte de su espalda, Todoroki no sabe si a propósito o por casualidad.

Justo después llega un mensaje.

" _Estoy esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre, apresúrate~"_

Todoroki no sabe si debería indignarse, enojarse o echarse a llorar. Lo ultimo probablemente no. Mejor no. Primero debería congelar a Bakugou por engañarlo con la heroína. O quemarlo, pero cree que eso le daría una ventaja.

No es algo que se esperaría de Bakugou, por eso es por lo que Todoroki no sabe muy bien como reaccionar, su cerebro no tiene medidas de contingencia para un Bakugou infiel. Extraño ya que los tiene por si Bakugou se vuelve loco y decide explotar todo, si decide empezar una pelea estúpida, si de repente empieza a ser amable y hasta en caso de que decida ser un villano. Lo que es aún más improbable.

Aunque de todas la personad Midnight tiene algo de sentido. Ellos han trabajado juntos en muchas ocasiones, y a Bakugou realmente le agrada ella. Un logro, considerando que Bakugou no se encandila con las personas. Pero ella es descarada, violenta y cínica, lo cual siempre hace puntos con Bakugou.

El sonido de pisadas lo saca de sus pensamientos. Es Bakugou que viene hacia el con el pijama puesto y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso no escuchas la maldita cosa avisando que ya está? —él dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el microondas. Shoto parpadea, el en realidad no escucho. Es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, el aun este parado aun lado de la encimera donde el teléfono de Katsuki se estaba cargando.

Y el en realidad jamás había pensado que hacer en caso de que Bakugou le fuera infiel. El debió escuchar más cuando las chicas parloteaban, ellas hablaban de este tipo de cosas, pero a Todoroki siempre le pareció estúpido e ilógico. Él amaba a Bakugou como un montón, y siempre pensó que era igual para el rubio, la no tenía que preocuparse de esa clase de situación.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —Bakugou pregunta, notando lo tenso que Todoroki esta.

—Tu, eso pasa—él dice tendiéndole el celular.

Bakugou lo mira y luego sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

—Pero que mierda….

—Si, justo eso estaba pensando hace un minuto.

Bakugou tiembla levemente, más porque de repente la temperatura alrededor ha bajado dramáticamente y parece que Shoto lo está haciendo inconscientemente.

Bakugou respira, intentando calmarse. El le va a sacar toda su jodida mierda a Nemuri por ponerlo en esta situación. Pero ahora el necesita explicarse y no gritar a lo bruto sin pararse a pensar.

Todoroki lo vale. El no va ha ser un completo idiota cuando se trata de Shoto, antes arrancaría sus manos fuera de sí.

—Hey, Shoto—nota como su frente se pliega cuando menciona su nombre, Bakugou da un paso más adelante justo enfrente de Shoto, donde la temperatura es aun mas baja.

—Tú, bastardo no…

Bakugou casi sonríe internamente admitiéndose a su mismo que le ha pegado a Todoroki parte de su mal vocabulario. El necesita concentrarse en pequeñas cosas como esa para no estallar. Pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de Shoto mirando directo los ojos bicolores.

El se asusta un poco cuando lo ve, frio, demasiado. Le recuerda un poco a Bakugou la mirada que había en su rostro cuando se enfrentaron en el festival deportivo el primer año. Todoroki había estado decepcionado de no poder lidiar con la mierda de su lado izquierdo. Por no ser tan fuerte.

Así es como mira a Bakugou. Porque el no fue como debería. Aunque todo era un error. Demasiado creíble. claro. Pero solo era Nemuri demasiado ebria, probablemente. Como si Bakugou fuera a siquiera considerarla teniendo a Shoto.

Porque a Bakugou le gustan las personas fuertes. Y Nemuri lo es. Pero para Bakugou nadie es más fuerte que Shoto, en todo sentido.

—Hey, Shoto, escúchame ¿sí? Esos mensajes son solo mierda de la idiota de Nemuri siendo demasiado imbécil a esta horas y probablemente ebria.

—Ella dijo el lugar de siempre. como si no fuera la primera vez.

Mierda. Esa idiota lo jodia en grande. ¿no podía haber sido solo la imagen? Un mensaje así era difícil de explicar. Especialmente si el mismo entendía un carajo.

 _Bakugou de verdad iba a matarla._

—Si, bueno yo tampoco tengo ni idea.

— _Claro_

—Diablos, que no. No se que carajos pasa por la cabeza de esa perra. Ella solo envió un mensaje y lo jodia todo.

Bakugou respiro hondo. _Concéntrate._

Intento pensar.

—Está bien, mañana iremos a verla. Y a sacarle toda la mierda y cuando ella te explique todo, _entonces yo la matare._ Por ser una maldita puta problemática.

Shoto frunció el ceño, como si algo no acabara de encajar para él. _Porque toda la maldita cosa no tenia sentido._

Bakugou estaba a punto de ofrecerle pasar la noche fuera cuando la notificación de un nuevo mensaje llego.

Bakugou se apresuró a verlo.

El jodidamente iba a matar a esa perra.

Todoroki vio la pantalla y sus cejas se elevaron, como si el no pudiera creer que alguien tan estúpido pudiera existir. El obviamente no se había relacionado realmente con muchos de sus camaradas. Chico listo, Bakugou sabia, aunque a veces olvidaba, que había razones por las que adoraba a su novio. Como que pasaba de todos esos imbéciles.

Como Midnight. Idiota.

" _Oops. Numero equivocado."_ Seguido de un Emoji con una cara avergonzada.

Bakugou quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta que su cerebro ya no procesara lo estúpida que esa mujer podía llegar a ser. Ella en realidad tenia que pasar una odisea si estaba queriendo que Bakugou la considerara _humana_ de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces tenía a Todoroki pegado a él. Como muy junto, aun mas que un abrazo. Como alguna especie de boa constrictor alrededor de él.

Bueno, eso debió ser bastante horrible. De solo pensar que Todoroki viera a alguien más Bakugou está seguro de que no hubiera sido tan bueno como hace un momento.

—Está bien—Bakugou dijo contra la cabeza de Shoto, mientras trazaba formas en su cabello.

El se separo un poco, mas como para formar un abrazo. Sus pulmones lo agradecieron. Mirándolo directamente.

— _Dios._ Yo seriamente no tenia idea de que hacer.

Bakugou asintió. Podía entenderlo. Trazo la forma del rostro de Shoto, pasando sus dedos por la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Era solo un poco rugoso, pero más bien por el lado suave, con muy pequeñas irregularidades. Eso le calmaba cuando estaba ansioso. Por supuesto, Shoto lo sabía así que lo dejo.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente acerco su rostro al de Todoroki y dejo un casto beso.

Si, justo asi ya se sentía de nuevo a la normalidad y no como si un huracán envuelto en una nube de gas rosáceo fuera a arrasar con el solo por no controlar su bebida.

* * *

Bueno, ahi esta el primer. Y en realidad ya tengo detallados muchos de los siguientes, asi que espero actualizar pronto. Mas en concreto la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Kaminari y el Cosplay de Bakugou.

PD: La novia es Jirou.


	2. Pleito sin sentido

Disclaimer: Todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

2\. Pleito sin sentido

Todoroki estaba finalizando lo que probablemente sería la última visita que haría a su madre en el hospital. El estaba realmente feliz de que ella por fin estaría dada de alta. Solo quedaba que Fuyumi la recogiera más tarde, entonces ellas vivirían juntas. Además de que desarrollo cierta aversión a los hospitales, así que de verdad estaba contento de que no tendría que volver periódicamente solo para ver a su madre.

Al llegar al estacionamiento se encontró con Kat esperando, el estaba recargado contra el capo de su auto. Una buena imagen. Shoto saco su teléfono celular y capturo el momento. Bakugou volteo por el sonido de la cámara al tomar la imagen. Al él pareció no importarle.

—Bien, vamos a casa—dijo cuando lo vio acomodándose del lado de conductor. Todoroki lo imito de inmediato.

Justo antes de arrancar el auto Bakugou se inclino sobre el y le dio un beso lento. Ellos permanecieron ahí, moviendo sus labios el uno contra el otro hasta que sus pulmones quemaron.

Al separarse Bakugou asintió satisfecho, casi ronroneando. Como haría un gato caprichoso después de haber obtenido sus mimos.

—Con un demonio que no aguantaría hasta llegar a casa.

Luego arranco el auto, Todoroki estaba totalmente de acuerdo, seria demasiado hasta llegar a casa. Ni Bakugou ni el eran adeptos a las muestras profundas de cariño en público. No por el hecho de que los retrataran en algunas de esas revistas de chismes sobre héroes (como hacían demasiado seguido con Midoriya y Uraraka), si no mas por el hecho de que Bakugou era demasiado receloso de mostrar que el en realidad _tenía un alma_ cuando estaban en público _,_ y que Todoroki seguía sin entender del todo como se suponía que la _decencia_ funcionaba para la gente en general.

Así que Shoto solo seguía con lo que fuese mas cómodo para Katsuki, además del hecho de que todas las parejas conformadas por amigos y conocidos, no se mostraban habitualmente afectuosos. Nada además de tomarse de las manos. Excepto por Kirishima y Mina, pero esos dos eran por si solos demasiado brillantes e impulsivos, juntos eran como una supernova, yendo siempre a lo suyo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer primero? ¿O directo a casa? —Bakugou pregunto una vez estuvieron relativamente lejos del hospital.

—Estoy bien con comer fuera—Shoto respondió mirando por la ventana. Hacia un clima agradable, perfecto para un almuerzo en la terraza de algún restaurante.

Quince minutos después ellos estaban entrando a lo que parecía uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban cerca de casa y una de sus vecinas les recomendó.

Una vez sentados en una terraza del segundo piso, ya que era un lugar bastante grande y concurrido, una mesera les llevo los menús. Todoroki se entretuvo revisándolo, sorprendiéndose de la gran variedad de platillos que había, realmente para todos los gustos.

Una vez la mesera estuvo de regreso, Shoto ordeno soba y un poco de carne. Mientras Bakugou…

—Una " _Hamburguesa fuego infernal"._

La mesera se vio un poco desorientada.

—Ummm… señor, no sé si lo entienda, pero este platillo no es muy común y la gente suele pedirlo solo cuando pierden una apuesta.

Bakugou frunció el ceño, como si creyera que la mesera estaba siendo estúpida solo para burlarse de él.

—¿Entonces no hay?

—Si…

—Bien —Bakugou asintió—, entonces quiero la maldita hamburguesa.

Ella parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, como si no fuera la primera vez que esto pasaba. Ella miro a Shoto interrogante, al parecer habiendo decidido que Bakugou era como un niño crecido y necio, Todoroki solo suspiro resignado y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo tendré lista mi cámara por si resulta divertido.

—Tú, jodido bastardo…

La mesera soltó una sonrisa, más relajada.

—Bien… ¿algo más?

—De postre pastel de frambuesas, por favor —Shoto dijo, el realmente esperaba que, si la condenada hamburguesa resultaba ser tan terrible, el pastel ayudara a paliarlo.

Una vez ella se hubo alejado Todoroki no pudo evitar un comentario para molestar al rubio.

—Jamás entenderé tu fijación por el picante. Quizás es por eso por lo que siempre estas tan irritable ¿no lo habías pensado?... como la frase esa _¿"eres lo que comes"?_

Gruñido. Dios, este hombre solo se comunicaba a través de gruñidos, insultos, explosiones y un diez por ciento lenguaje común (en su mayoría reservado para Shoto, no que él se queje).

—¡Cállate! No te veo convirtiéndote en un maldito fideo aguado.

Todoroki solo rio. Era tan fácil hacerlo cuando estaba con Bakugou, el realmente apreciaba a sus amigos. Pero ellos no era en lo absoluto como Kat, que a veces podía a llegar a tener un humor negro bastante divertido y cínico, tan fácil de provocar.

—Lo que sea, ella seriamente se veía como si la cosa ni siquiera fuera comestible. Lo que explica que las personas lo pongan como castigo cuando pierden una apuesta.

—Sí, tontos debiluchos cobardes. Puedo ingerir lo que sea que me tires. Incluso si fue sacado del maldito infierno.

—¿Eso es acaso una carta abierta? Se me ocurren varias cosas que podría sugerir y no podrías comer.

El se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no fuera la gran cosa.

—Lo que sea. Solo por favor no digas insectos, ese tren hace mucho que partió.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya sabes, de pequeño tuve esa etapa de supervivencia en la naturaleza… aprender hacer un fuego con piedras, buscar refugio seguro, conseguir comida…

—…Insectos.

Bakugou asintió haciendo una mueca.

—Al parecer no hay muchos conejos en el bosque cercano a casa. ¿Qué jodido bosque no tiene conejos, de cualquier forma? Así que Deku dijo que había insectos y estos hongos…

—¿Midoriya?

Souto rio, él podía imaginar a Midoriya murmurando sobre comer insectos para sobrevivir.

—Teníamos ¿Qué? ¿seis? Convencí a mamá de dejarnos acampar un viernes por la tarde, hasta el día siguiente. Ella estuvo de acuerdo diciendo que eso forjaba el carácter. Ella incluso preparo un bolso con agua y comida, pero creí que eso seria como hacer trampa así que lo escondí en el jardín. Papá llego para acompañarnos durante la noche, el creyó que solo había olvidado las provisiones… pero para entonces era tarde. No solo por los insectos y hongos, aparentemente mi yo de seis pensó que también sería buena idea beber agua directamente del rio. Cuando el llego Deku estaba vomitando y yo no aguantaba el estómago.

Todoroki estaba riendo, eso sonaba de alguna manera entrañable. Bakugou siendo un necio y salvaje desde siempre. A el le gustaba la manera en que Katsuki solo hablaba de este tipo de cosas sin que Shoto tuviera que preguntar, cuando el era tan reservado sobre sí mismo más allá de su arrogancia.

Luego la mesera llego. Ella traía consigo la infernal hamburguesa de la muerte. Todoroki jamás había pensado que la comida pudiera verse intimidante, pero esa hamburguesa sin duda estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Incluso el pan se estaba ligeramente colorado, la carne de un color rojo llameante y trozos de chile saliendo por los bordes.

Bakugou miraba para nada impresionado.

—¿Tú de verdad comerás eso?

—Ese es el punto de haberla ordenado—el rodo los ojos.

—Te causara una ulcera—Todoroki dijo.

—Lo que sea—Bakugou tomo la cosa con las manos dispuesto a comerla.

—Yo te lo advertí, pero ya que estas tan dispuesto a ser un idiota—dijo Shoto encendiendo la cámara de su celular y enfocando al rubio.

Bakugou mordió la hamburguesa. su cara se volvió ligeramente roja mientras mascaba, pero sorprendentemente no hizo mueca alguna. El trago, al parecer sin mayores complicaciones y luego asintió con la cabeza aprobándolo.

—¿Sabe bien?

—Mejor que cualquier insecto que haya probado. Creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Y realmente espero que no quieras refrescar tu memoria eso sería asqueroso.

—Suena como un reto.

Shoto negó con la cabeza.

—Estas completamente loco—dijo señalando la hamburguesa—algún día te matara. Y si tan siquiera te atreves a comer insectos puedes olvidarte de besarme. Lo dejo a tu criterio.

El sonrió desafiante. Claro que lo hizo.

—Esta hamburguesa no es nada. Puedo con cosas peores.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza. Era imposible tratar de razonar con Bakugou, y hacerlo por esas pequeñas cosas era mas bien agotador que otra cosa. Solo terminaba causando mas líos y discusiones sin sentido.

—Lo que sea—dijo finalmente, empezando a comer su comida.

—¿Eso significa que no quieres un poco?

No, no lo hacía. Shoto tenía un poco de sentido común, que a veces se quedaba corto tratando de abarcar también su muy conflictivo novio.

Al final terminaron su comida sin ningún contratiempo y se fueron ante la mirada un poco incrédula de la mesera al ver el plato vacío de Bakugou y este prometiendo volver por otra. Todoroki se aseguro de dejar una buena propina.

Dos días después llego un paquete para Bakugou. Cuando él lo abrió sobre la encimera de la cocina Todoroki estaba mas allá de sorprendido de lo idiota que su novio podía llegar a ser.

Solo era una pequeña caja en la que se podían ver algunos bultos entre rojo y anaranjado brillante del tamaño de su pulgar. Todoroki tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué es… eso? —tenía que preguntar.

Bakugou sonrió.

—Carolina Reaper.

—Obviamente son chiles… pero ¿porque parece el nombre que un amante del rock pesado le pondría a su hija?

Bakugou se encogió de hombros.

—Es el chile más picante del mundo.

— Y lo ordenaste porque…

Porque era idiota, probablemente.

—Te lo dije. Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa.

 _No, él no podía._

—Bakugou, no.

Él le miro mal.

—¡Si!

Entonces Todoroki sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera sería inútil y solo se lanzo por la tonta caja con los tontos chiles. Justo antes de que Katsuki pudiera reaccionar y luego corrió. Bakugou detrás de él.

¿Un lugar en donde Bakugou no pudiera recuperarlo? Oh, el los tiraría por el desagüe, ¿la trituradora? Se veía mas cerca, una vez rodeada la sala, el corrio con Bakugou soltando amenazas tras él.

A su favor. Todoroki casi lo consigue. Pero el no vio cojín que Bakugou había aventado unos segundos antes. así que el tropezó y cayó de bruces, la caja escapándose de sus manos.

Lo que Bakugou aprovecho, tomándola y sacando uno de los chiles y metiéndolo en su boca antes de que Todoroki pudiera hacer nada.

Y lo comió.

Porque él era tan idiota y testarudo.

Durante unos segundos nada paso, entonces Bakugou empezó a ponerse de un rojo brillante y toser agónicamente. Todoroki se pudo de pie de inmediato, tendiéndole agua y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Él podría decir después _te lo dije._

No funciono.

Lo que en ese momento no supo fue que Bakugou tuvo una reacción alérgica. _Tenia tan mala suerte._ Al menos eso probaba que el no podía comer _lo que sea._

Y así fue como ellos terminaron en un hospital con un montón de vacunas y un lavado estomacal para Bakugou.


	3. El de abajo

3\. El de abajo.

Ellos solo habían quedado para estudiar. Tenían exámenes y era lo que regularmente hacían cuando se aproximaban exámenes. Y cuando no, ellos solo estaban el uno al lado del otro. Solo hablando o compartiendo espacio haciendo lo que sea que harían de estar solos.

En esos momentos Todoroki Shoto se sentía… en paz.

Bakugou a menudo se colaba a su habitación solo a pasar el rato y siempre terminaba quedándose a dormir, él decía que era por que le gustaba su habitación. Todoroki no podía culparlo, él sabía que su habitación era genial y cómoda, él se esforzó para que así fuera.

El problema fue de hecho que pasados diez minutos ellos se _estancaron._ Estudiar era bueno, Shoto lo sabía. el problema es que el no era de los primeros de la clase en vano y a diferencia de Yaoyorozu o Iida él no se exigía demasiado para sobresalir, no en sus clases ordinarias al menos. El incluso fue calificado como un genio. Y él ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas en sus notas y material de estudio en general.

Muy parecido a la situación de Bakugou. Así que pasados diez minutos sentía su cabeza como gelatina, por el _poco esfuerzo_ que estaba poniendo. Completamente embotado y _repetitivo._ Ni siquiera tenia la esperanza de ser de ayuda para Katsuki ya que su novio era de hecho irritantemente competente y eficiente en todo lo que hacía. Una cualidad que Todoroki no había visto antes y pocos parecían conocer.

Lo cierto es que Bakugou tenia horribles problemas de mala actitud. Y era bueno en todo lo que hacía excepto tratar con alguna clase de ser vivo y _sensible._ Ergo, él era arrogante como el infierno. Así que las personas solo notaban que él era bueno enfrentándose a enemigo y gritaba como una condenada banshee.

Así que en ese punto Todoroki ni siquiera podía fingir que el estaba enfocado en sus notas. Lanzando lo preguntas al azar de lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza y Bakugou respondiendo casi de inmediato, cambiando de rol y luego repitiendo.

Ellos estaban uno al lado del otro sobre un futón extendido. Sus notas sobre el regazo, Todoroki se había cansado de _intentar. ¿_ Para que leer de nuevo algo que ya sabia y estaba grabado perfectamente en su cabeza? Así que en ese momento solo estaba recargado sobre Katsuki y escondiendo su cabeza el hueco del cuello de su novio, respondiendo vagamente sus preguntas sobre las primeras legislaciones de uso de quirk presentadas en la ONU.

Y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche. Demasiado pronto para dormir. Pero aún se sentía tan… hundido.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo—Bakugou dijo sobre su cabeza.

Entonces el tiro las notas a un lado y empezó a pasar sus dedos por sobre el cabello de Shoto, dándole una sensación agradable y graciosa. Shoto entendía muy bien porque los gatos ronroneaban tan satisfechos cuando los acariciabas. Él lo haría si pudiera.

Las caricias continuaron, el solo tarareo contento sobre el cuello de Bakugou, el obtuvo una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido a cambio.

Y de repente tenia un par de labios sobre los suyos. Shoto respondió de inmediato, acompasándose al ritmo que Bakugou llevaba y posando sus manos en sus hombros. Moviendo sus labios contra los de Katsuki de forma lenta y perezosa y preguntándose vagamente si había puesto seguro en la puerta cuando Bakugou entro. ¿porque algunos de sus compañeros de clase tenían la tan mala costumbre de solo entrar sin tocar?

Bueno más específicamente el grupo de Bakugou. Que era los mas revoltosos, por supuesto. Y no tenían modales, al menos en este punto ya ni siquiera trataban de esforzarse en mostrar un poco de consideración. No desde que Bakugou prácticamente pasaba la mitad del tiempo de los dormitorios en la habitación de Todoroki. Así que ese difuso limite que las persona _-o la mayoría de ellas -_ marcaban cuando tenían que tratar con Todoroki y su distante personalidad se había esfumado.

A Todoroki no le desagradaba personalmente, pero en ocasiones llegaba a ser fastidioso. Al hacer oficial lo de Bakugou y el, ellos solo lo integraron como si fuera una extensión del propio Bakugou y lo trataban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Eso tampoco le disgustaba especialmente, pero esos chicos eran demasiado indiscretos, en especial Mina y Kaminari. Y sus preguntas molestas que no se atrevían a hacerle a Bakugou. Ruidosos y descarados, Shoto podía entender porque le agradaban a Katsuki.

Solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos irrumpiera buscando a Bakugou para que los ayudara a estudiar. No seria la primera vez tampoco.

No es como si en ese momento fuera su mayor prioridad, no con Kat colando sus manos bajo su camisa. ¿y cuando fue que Bakugou termino encima suyo? Eso era lo único que a Todoroki le disgustaba, cuando el rubio lo besaba de esa forma y perdía terriblemente cualquier noción de la realidad o tiempo.

Así que intento retener el momento, el cómo Bakugou envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su torso y apoyaba el otro sobre el futón para no caer encima suyo; sus labios aun moviéndose sobre los suyos, introduciendo su lengua unos segundos después. La forma como se sentía sus cabellos sobre sus manos, tan sorprendente suave, como imaginaba se sentirían las nubes si el pudiera tocarlas.

Y sus pulmones ardiendo, Todoroki estaba seguro de que en este punto era solo una masa inestable y necesitada. Tan caliente e incontrolable.

Aun no definía si odiaba el sentimiento. Probablemente debería _pero se sentía tan bien._ Quizás lo que en realidad le molestaba era el hecho de que Bakugou parecía tan poco afectado. Completamente injusto.

Shoto le empujo, no tan literalmente, intentando hacer que el otro se sintiera igual, introduciendo su lengua _aun mas_ en la boca de Katsuki. Intentando concentrarse más allá de sí mismo. Moviéndose más cerca de Bakugou, aferrándose a su cintura. Y besando demandante, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Subió sus manos, tomando a Bakugou de la nuca y subiendo a horcajadas sobre él. Hasta quedar sentado en su regazo y con las piernas envueltas alrededor de Bakugou.

Beso la comisura de la boca del rubio, aun jadeando, bajando mas y mas con cada beso, hasta que llego al cuello de su compañero y empezando a lamer y chupar. Y morder, ganándose un gemido estrangulado de Katsuki. Así que siguió con su boca sobre el mismo lugar, empujando los limites aún más. Sintiendo un bulto bajo el.

—Shoto… tú, bastardo…

No tan difícil como creyó que seria. Jamás había llegado tan lejos. El creyó que necesitaría más. Entonces todo se volvió frenético.

Bakugou aun tenia sus manos bajo la camisa de pijama que Shoto usaba, apretando aún más. Todoroki estaba seguro que eso dejaría marcas.

Alzo la cabeza sobre el cuello de Bakugou, encontrándose con su mirada, el tono escarlata casi había desparecido, los ojos de Bakugou estaban dilatados, casi completamente oscuros salvo por un fino anillo rojo alrededor de la pupila. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, al igual que sus mejillas.

Era casi insultante lo erótico que se veía.

Entonces el lo tumbo de nuevo y le beso aún más exigentemente, enredando su legua con la suya. Subiendo su camisa con sus manos y luego alzándose un poco para sacarla. Todoroki lo dejo.

La poca lucidez que consiguió esfumándose repentinamente cuando Bakugou comenzó a succionar en algún lugar en su clavícula ¿Dónde diablos había aprendido eso?

Después de eso todo se convirtió en una especie de limbo fuera de cualquier plano de la realidad y Todoroki apenas pudo pensar o siquiera recordar ya que el solo podía _sentir._ Demasiado, manos por todas partes, recorriéndolo suavemente, causando una mezcla entre cosquillas y escalofríos. En su espalda, estomago, vientre.

¿Y cuándo había desaparecido el resto de su ropa?

El estaba seguro de que podría morir en cualquier momento, debería estar mal el ser capaz de sentir de esa forma, tan deliciosamente agónica. Como si estuviese ahogándose. Mas y más profundamente hasta que su cerebro quedara completamente negro y el solo pudiera concentrarse en tartar de respirar o _el moriría_ y entonces el ya no podría seguir sintiéndose de esa forma. Inconcebible.

No solo eran manos. Había labios también, repartiendo besos aquí y allá tocando en puntos que no deberían sentirse de esa forma con solo unas cuantas caricias o besos.

Lo único que podía hacer era jadear, cada vez mas fuerte, incluso cuando intento resistirlo. Estaba completamente seguro de que Bakugou lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

El era tan cruel. Y Todoroki lo quería tanto tanto. Definitivamente había algo mal con su cabeza, aun así, él estaba seguro de que había alguna razón de porque lo amara tanto solo que no podía recordarlo justo en ese momento.

Bakugou estaba devuelta en su boca habiendo satisfecho su repentino interés de besar casi cualquier parte de su cuerpo. El era tan exigente, Shoto apenas podía manejarlo… bien, él no lo estaba manejando en absoluto. Mas como yendo a ciegas y dejándose llevar, esperando no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable en el camino.

No es como si no hubiera esperado que Katsuki fuera exigente. Solo no había tenido tiempo de mentalizarse, ya que se suponía que ellos solo estudiarían para los exámenes de la semana siguiente.

Entonces cuando sintió manos entre sus muslos el tuvo un momento de lucidez. Genial.

—Esper…ra.

—Mkg—Bakugou solo gruño. Ignorándolo.

—¡Kat!

Mas gruñidos, pero al menos Bakugou se separo de su cuello. Viéndolo descontento, justo como se vería un perro al ser sacado repentinamente de su parque favorito. O más como si le arrancaran su hueso favorito.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Bakugou era ronca y baja de una manera que hizo a Todoroki sentirse estúpido por hacerle parar y al mismo tiempo satisfecho por hacerlo y así _poder escucharlo_.

Algún día Bakugou terminaría por convertir su cerebro en solo una masa humeante y sin sentido, estaba seguro.

—No deberíamos hablar primero—Todoroki no sabia muy bien que decir.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre _esto,_ digo, nosotros nunca hemos ido tan lejos y…

Parecía enojado, pero luego Bakugou suavizo sus facciones. Fue sorprendente de ver, cada vez. Todoroki aún se sorprendía de lo vulnerable que parecía sin su eterna cara enojada o desafiante.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunto, sin rastro alguno de molestia.

El lo pensó. Miedo. No, era mas un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que yo nunca…

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco—Katsuki rodo los ojos—, tampoco es como si no supiera como es que el sexo funciona. Incluso Aizawa-sensei nos arrastró a esa estúpida charla.

Todoroki lo recordaba. Al principio, cuando Bakugou empezó a pasar tanto tiempo en su habitación, todos había estado discutiendo cuando creían que ellos no podían oírlos. Eventualmente llego a oídos de su profesor. Embarazoso, o algo así. Todoroki había estado más bien curioso. Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto a la mirada de obvia decepción en su profesor.

—Aun así, el solo siguió hablando de enfermedades y cosas así. No es como si hubiese sido muy detallado el acto en sí.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros.

—El probablemente pensó que ya lo estábamos haciendo. De cualquier forma ¿realmente sabes como funciona? ¿con dos chicos?

—¿Sí?

Bakugou no parecía impresionado en absoluto.

—Uno de nosotros debe ponerlo en el trasero del otro. ¿no es así como se supone que funciona?

—… algunas veces _eres tan torpe._

Todoroki se sintió indignado. Incluso si el tono de voz de Kat podía pasar por afectuoso. De una manera que daba a entender que lo exasperaba completamente y aun así lo encontraba entrañable.

—¿No es así? —pregunto.

—Claro, tanto como querer abrir una lata con una motosierra. Funciona, pero probablemente termine en desastre. Si eso es todo lo que sabes.

Todoroki se enfurruño, se suponía que ellos estudiarían. Y él había estado ocupado con clases y entrenamientos y pasantías y montañas de tarea. ¿Cómo iba a saber? Si supiera el probablemente se hubiera informado mejor.

Pero Bakugou a veces era tan impulsivo. Justo como un animal salvaje. Y arrastrando a Todoroki en su locura.

—¿Tu sabes?

—Claro que sí.

Por supuesto que sí. Katsuki siempre sabia de alguna manera u otra.

—Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que debemos hacerlo?

—¿quieres hacerlo?

—… si ¿tú no?

—¿Justo ahora? Ya no tanto. Mataste el momento, pareces tener un especial don para hacerlo.

—Eso no es… bien, quizás un poco. No es como su lo hiciera a propósito, de cualquier forma. Es solo que las personas a veces son tan extrañas y hacer toda clase de cosas sin sentido.

—Claro. De cualquier forma, prefiero ahorrarme el drama sobre algún tipo de sentido de inferioridad que pudieras tener.

—¿Qué?

—No importa. Te diré luego, mañana quizás. Creo que tengo sueño.

Entonces Bakugou solo se dejó caer contra su costado. Sin dar mas explicaciones. Todoroki lo dejo. Quizá debería hacer un poco de investigación, ya que tenia un poco de tiempo libre por el fin de semana. A veces era bueno no tener que matarse estudiando para los exámenes.

Todoroki paso sus manos sobre el cabello y nuca de Bakugou acariciándolo lentamente, pasando sus dedos por un punto rojo en el hombro de Katsuki ¿Todoroki fue quien hizo eso? Sorprendente.

Y empezando a adormecerse también.

* * *

Los estudiantes del tercer curso clase A de la academia para héroes UA no se consideraban a sí mismos entrometidos. A cualquier otro que le preguntaras diría que debían buscarse un pasatiempo.

Así que la clase A del curso de héroes eran unos entrometidos. Sin importar lo que Midoriya dijera sobre que el trabajo de los héroes era meterse en donde no les llaman. No hay que sacar las cosas de contexto, por favor.

Y la clase al completo tenía una duda existencial que no les dejaba dormir por la noche… figurativamente, claro. Algunos más que otros. Así que era hora de que un héroe interviniera y los rescatara de la trascendental duda que nos les dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Todo había empezado esa mañana cuando durante el desayuno Mineta dio a notar que Bakugou y Todoroki no habían bajado a desayunar, de nuevo, como todos los fines de semana. Bueno, más bien fue después de que ellos _terminaran de hacerlo,_ desayunar, por supuesto. Y de que se fueran de nuevo a los dormitorios, donde Bakugou no podía alcanzarlo con una de sus explosiones. Después de todo ya había dejado en claro que no romper las reglas no era su prioridad número uno.

Ellos estaban tan llenos de marcas. Era la primera vez que ellos veían así. Entonces se desato el infierno. Y las apuestas, claro.

Todos sabían que Bakugou a menudo se escabullía a la habitación de Todoroki por las noches. Nadie, _nadie cuerdo,_ había querido ahondar en el tema. Todos sabían que llevaban saliendo de que obtuvieron sus licencias provisionales. E incluso Aizawa-sensei dejo de intentar hacer que pararan, lo que no quito que les diera una vergonzosa _charla_ sobre protección, métodos y ciertos tipos de enfermedades.

Shota Aizawa jamás se había arrepentido tanto en su vida, el par que tuvo enfrente en esa ocasión eran tan ajenos al pudor y la noción de vergüenza que daba escalofríos. Bakugou solo había seguido con cara más bien fastidiada después de decir que esa platica ya se la sabia (murmurando algo sobre una vieja bruja), y Todoroki solo seguía haciendo más y más preguntas, como un niño curioso y sin darle más importancia que si hablaran del clima. Con lo que al profesor le había costado reunir información y finalmente arrastrarlos para que le escucharan. Y se fueron tan campantes, Todoroki aun haciendo preguntas en esa ocasión dirigidas a Bakugou, quien las respondía como si fuera un erudito en el tema.

Al menos confirmo que ellos no estaban cruzando ningún límite y solo se concentraban en ser bueno aprendices de héroes.

Eso claro el resto de la clase no lo supo y ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente- _tonto-_ para preguntar.

Hasta ahora.

En ese momento hasta un ciego se daría cuenta. Pero eso no fue lo que les tomó por sorpresa sino la simple pregunta que salió de la boca del más pequeño de ellos.

—¿Quién creen que sea el de arriba?

Mineta tenía que saber cómo buen pervertido que era, aunque ese género en realidad no le llamara la atención en lo absoluto. El en realidad hasta había estado contento cuando supo que el par eran novios, eso significaba que los tipos más llamativos, la elite de la elite no le interesaban las mujeres, lo cual en algún tipo de retorcido esquema que solo el, y quizás Kaminari, entendía, le daba ventaja con las chicas. En especial Yaoyorozu, y sus perfectos atributos.

—¿Quién es _el de abajo_? —Kaminari le siguió, de repente muy interesado en el tema.

Eso desato el pandemónium. La mitad decían que Bakugou y lo otra mitad que Todoroki.

—Bakugou jamás se dejaría dominar, ¡él es tan varonil! —Kirishima dijo.

—Yo no veo a Todoroki dejándose hacer por Bakugou tampoco—Hagakure dijo desde algún lugar en la mesa.

—Chicos… no creo que eso sea algo que nos incumba—Ojiro dijo, pero aun así se veía curioso.

Asui asintió dándole la razón.

—Si Bakugou los escucha intentara matarlos.

—¿De verdad no quieres saber? —Mina pregunto.

Pero antes de que Asui respondiera entraron Midoriya, Uraraka y Iida.

—¿Saber qué? —Uraraka inquirió, notando el ambiente de sus compañeros. Ella iba vestida casualmente con una blusa de tirantes y pantalones cortos y llevaba una montaña de libros que sería difícil de cargar para una chica de su tamaño.

Algunos quirk eran tan útiles.

—Bakugou y Todoroki. ¿Quién está arriba y quien abajo?

Iida frunció el ceño intentando procesarlo, a Uraraka se le cayeron los libros de la sorpresa.

—¡Jamás lo pensé!

—Arriba y abajo ¿Como compartiendo una litera? —Midoriya hablo, completamente ajeno a eufemismos— a Bakugou no le gusta estar arriba.

Midoriya dijo lo último distraídamente. Uraraka viéndolo sorprendida.

—¡Bien eso lo confirma! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no aposte? —Hagakure dijo.

—No, no confirma nada ¿a qué te refieres Deku-kun? —Ashido dijo.

—Aaaah, nos tocó juntos en algunas excursiones escolares. A él no le gustan la parte de arriba de las literas porque se mueve mucho al dormir y sería una caída más alta. Pero ¿Por qué eso es importante?

—Aaaaaaaaaa, veras cuando… —Mineta empezó, pero…

Uraraka estaba tapando las orejas de Midoriya quien estaba atento a las palabras del chico.

—Cállate, tú, pervertido. No corrompas a esta pobre alma inocente.

Y dicho eso arrastro al chico de vuelta hacia afuera, con sus manos aun en los oídos de él, caminando hacia atrás y viéndolos fieramente como si fueran leones hambrientos y Deku el ultimo trozo de filete. Iida siguiéndolos con los libros que Uraraka dejo caer. A los lejos escucharon a Iida preguntar _¿a qué se referían con arriba?_ Seguido de una risa nerviosa de la chica.

Estuvieron es silencio durante un tiempo tratando de procesar la escena, hasta que el sonido de un mensaje entrante les devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

—Ochaco dice que Bakugou definitivamente esta arriba—Mina informo—, sabía que había una razón para que me cayera tan bien esta chica.

A su lado Kirishima asintió.

—Quizás ellos simplemente intercambian—Hagakure dijo.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que Aoyama les recordó que tenían un examen en un par de días. Entonces ellos se dispersaron.

* * *

Bakugou había estado viendo su cuello frente al espejo por aproximadamente cinco minutos. ¿de donde demonios salieron tantas marcas de chupetones? Bueno era obvio de dónde. Y también explica las ridículas miradas que el resto de subnormales le había estado enviando todo el día. Y el bastardo mitad y mitad ni siquiera le dijo.

Jodidos idiotas.

Lo que sea, no es que a Bakugou realmente le importara, no al menos mientras no tuviera que lidiar con la bruja de su madre y sus estúpidas burlas y preguntas. Era en ocasiones como esas que le gustaba la transformación de UA a internado. No tenía que aguantar siempre a sus padres y podía escabullirse al ridículamente agradable cuarto de su novio cuando quiera que quisiera.

Ya era por la tarde y se suponía que debía ayudar a Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari a estudiar para el examen del próximo lunes. Idiotas fastidiosos. La única razón por la que acepto fue que Shoto había salido a visitar a su hermana y no regresaría hasta el toque de queda.

También estaba el hecho de que Bakugou sabia que ellos eran compañeros y probablemente tendrían que luchar juntos en el futuro. Como ya lo habían hecho en ocasiones. Y él no quiere está rodeado de imbéciles inútiles si eso pasa. Porque ya sabe _cuáles_ imbéciles inútiles serán. Probablemente.

Mejor estar preparado.

Y los encuentra en la biblioteca. Al principio ellos en verdad estudian. Solo hay algunas preguntas estúpidas, seguidos de algunos golpes en la cabeza con el libro más pesado que Bakugou pudo encontrar. Es un poco satisfactorio. Si el no puede hacer explotar nada por la estúpida regla de no usar quirks en la biblioteca (o áreas de estudio en UA en general), ellos tampoco pueden detenerlo.

Aun cuando generalmente Kirishima nunca lo hizo, pero hacer que las explosiones no le afecten por su particularidad es irritante para Bakugou. El lo golpea especialmente duro.

A veces el odia tanto a Kirishima. En especial sus preguntas fuera de lugar, o mas bien el hecho de que casi siempre termina respondiéndolas. El debe poseer algún tipo de efecto hechizante en las personas, como fastidiarlas tanto que solo queda complacerlo para que pare. El poder de la coacción mediante el fastidio. Como un segundo quirk. Uno muy fastidioso.

Justo como esa tarde. Con su estúpido intento de interrogatorio nada sutil.

No es como si la pregunta " _¿Tu dominas en la cama, cierto?"_ fuera a pasar desapercibida incluso con toda la mierda con la que intento colarla. Tan efectivo como intentar atrapar erizos con las manos desnudas.

Y al parecer si eras descubierto y no obtenías una respuesta contaba como una pérdida de la apuesta, Bakugou sabía que había una razón por la que Mina le agradaba. Además del ácido, claro.

Iba ser jodidamente placentero cuando Aizawa-sensei descubriera quien robo su bolsa de dormir favorita.

* * *

 **Bien, tenia varias versiones para este capítulo, empecé algunas. Fue tan difícil, en especial el pseusolemmon. Nunca lo habia escrito, asi que ai encuentras que algo no va bien, probablemente sea eso.**

 **Y gracias a Nat por comentar. Me alegra mucho que te guste.**


	4. Malhumorado por la mañana

Disclaimer: todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

Bakugou sabía que lo del perro era una mala idea desde incluso antes que los descerebrados de sus amigos lo decidieran. Porque claro, sí Gouda tenía un conejo ¿porque no podían ellos tener un perrito? _y, es que estaba solo Bakugou. Solo a un lado de la carretera y ¡mira sus ojos!_ A Bakugou más bien le parecía como una peste a la que se tenían que turnar para cuidar. Que los ojos lo convencieran demostraban totalmente que era una mala idea.

Ser despertado por el saco de pulgas en cuestión y babeando su cara solo confirmo sus sospechas.

La única razón de porque Bakugou no lo hizo explotar en ese momento fue que sabía que sus _amigos_ le darían esa mirada. No la de _eres malo, ¿Por qué eres así de malo? Quizás solo necesites un abrazo._ No, seria la de _eres cruel y no soporto verte._ Que a veces era incluso peor.

Pero incluso Bakugou sabía que no debía patear a la pequeña bola de pelo.

Y se lo repitió a si mismo al menos diez veces cuando encontró su cargador y auriculares mordisqueados. ¿y era su tarea esa bola de papeles babeados y con trozos mordidos?

Genial. Él no se iba a enojar. El solo arreglaría el desastre.

Sus manos produjeron pequeñas explosiones. El cachorro lloriqueo y salió corriendo por la puerta abierta ¿Cómo demonios podía la puerta estar abierta? Antes de que Bakugou pudiera indagar más en el tema -dígase preguntarle al cachorro- este había desaparecido.

Dejando marcas de patitas en su piso que antes estaba totalmente libre de gérmenes. Bakugou froto una de las marcar y el olio. Chocolate. El día anterior fue el turno de Ashido de cuidarlo, ella adoraba comer chocolate.

Lo que posiblemente explicaba los gritos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes hacia él.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Bakugou idiota?! ¡Mi bebe está llorando ¿porque está llorando?!

Ella estaba de pie frente a él, aun con su pijama puesto y ojos furibundos. Kirishima detrás de ella con la peste en sus brazos. Completamente nervioso. Bueno, eso explicaba gran parte del misterio del chocolate y la invasión del cachorro del mal a su cuarto. Bueno, Bakugou también estaba molesto y Mina probablemente debería agradecerle _que el no haya hecho nada._ Realmente, idiotas.

—¿Qué que le hice? Fue el quien inicio. ¡asesino mi cargador y a mis auriculares! Y…y ¿Cómo demonios entro en mi cuarto?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —ella grito de vuelta ganándose mas lloriqueos del cachorro—, ¿Qué le hiciste?

—NADA, NO LE HICE UNA MALDITA COSA Y SE SUPONE QUE TU DEBIAS CUIDARLO, Y NO SOLO IR Y TONTEAR CON EL IMBECIL.

—Chicos… vamos, cálmense. Digamos que solo fue un accidente—Kirishima dijo, soltando una risita. Ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Bakugou.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —una voz interrumpió, haciendo a los tres voltear y encontrarse con Shouji aun en su pijama también…. Y con la máscara puesta, claro. Bicho raro.

—La maldita cosa con patas—Bakugou dijo y como si de un hechizo se tratara este huyo de los brazos de Mina y se escondió tras las piernas del rubio. Quizás porque de alguna extraña manera el perro tenía una fijación extraña hacia Bakugou y también porque siempre que Shouji se acercaba huía.

—No le llames así—Kirishima dijo.

—Eres malo Bakugou-kun

—CALLENSE

—¡No grites! Asustas a Blasty —Mina dijo y Bakugou sufrió un pequeño tic en el ojo como cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre del pequeño canino. El a veces odiaba tanto a Kirishima y lo peor es que el maldito perro había adoptado el nombre de inmediato.

Katsuki les gruño. Blasty lo imito. Fue casi profético.

Shouji dio un paso atrás.

—Lo que sea—dijo con una de sus manos—. No me importa realmente, pero anoche estaba lloriqueando fuera de la habitación de Bakugou y era molesto. No me dejaba dormir.

—¿Qué? / ¿Como es que lo escuchaste? Las paredes son gruesas. /TE MATARE

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo solo… —otro paso atrás—, siempre estoy alerta. Ya saben, ataques de la liga de villanos y eso… mis orejas son efectivas.

En el momento que el termino de hablar una oreja apareció de una de sus extremidades.

—Tu abriste la puerta de mi habitación.

El chico asintió en silencio.

—¡Te matare!

Pero antes de que Bakugou atacara el sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó justo detrás de él. Blasty había desaparecido.

Bakugou entro a su cuarto encontrando un frasco de colonia -regalo de Todoroki en navidad y que Bakugou odiaba, total- hecho trizas en el suelo. Y al perpetrador de tal hazaña mirándolo con sus grandes ojos carmesíes y el extremo de una de sus camisas a cuadros en su hocico-camisa sobre la que había estado el perfume. Bakugou no sabia si dale palmaditas por romper la odiosa cosa -que el no pudo rechazar solo por ser un regalo de su novio- o mandarlo a volar.

El tomo al perro y se lo lanzo al par de idiotas en la puerta. No había rastro de Shouji.

—MUERAN—dijo y acto seguido azoto la puerta en sus caras.

Entonces vio el desastre que era su cuarto. Con las marcas de patitas hechas de chocolate y su ropa -que había estado recién lavada- esparcida por todas partes. El probablemente llegaría tarde a clase.

Pero lo que mas lamentaba era la perdida de su cargador de teléfono. No tenia tiempo pata conseguir otro y pedirlo en Amazon (ya que solo para salir a la vuelta de la esquina sus profesores actuaran como si viniera el holocausto en forma de extraños hombres-mano) tardaría días.

Total, ya se conectaría al idiota de Kaminari. Que fuera útil por una vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todoroki noto que Bakugou llegaba tarde. Bakugou no llegaba tarde. Y tampoco lo había visto en el desayuno. Raro. Bakugou, contrario a la impresión que daba, era irritantemente obsesivo. En especial con la alimentación-a pesar de la terrible cantidad de picante que consumía- el entrenamiento y la puntualidad. Hoy estaba mal en dos de tres. Raro.

Por suerte para él. Aizawa-sensei aun no llegaba. Ya que estaba siendo alguna versión de muerto viviente que no ha dormido bien en un mes. Probablemente. En especial en un lunes por la mañana.

Eraserhead era un reconocido - _o no tanto, pero si activo-_ héroe.

¿Y que tenían los villanos con causar caos los fines de semana? Justo como adolescentes descarriados. Su padre siempre se había estado quejando de eso. ¿por qué? Shoto no tenía la más mínima idea.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a su furibundo novio. Su profesor -tan y como Todoroki había esperado, pareciendo más dormido que despierto _aún más de lo normal-_ justo detrás de él.

—Bien—Aizawa-sensei comenzó una vez cerrada la puerta—, revisare el ensayo escrito que era para hoy.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco cuando las manos de Bakugou explotaron en medio de la clase.

—¿Algún problema, Bakugou? —el profesor pregunto— porque si no es así, le sugiero que se mantenga en silencio durante las clases. O tendré que castigarlo, _de nuevo._

Bakugou mascullo algo. Todoroki no pudo escucharlo. Eraserhead parecía estupefacto.

— _¿Qué?_

—El. Estúpido. Perro. Comió. Mi. Tarea. —dijo Katsuki categóricamente, su tono era mortalmente serio. Como si el solo pronunciar esas palabras le pesara lo mismo que tragar clavos de acero.

Mas como si en lugar de una excusa tonta -real, en este caso- se tratara de una declaración de guerra… ¿contra quién? Todoroki no estaba seguro de querer saber.

Para su sorpresa la primera en reírse fue Uraraka, seguida de Ashido, Kaminari y mineta. En segundos casi la clase entera se reía. Bakugou parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a hacer estallar el salón entero.

Incluso el profesor parecía entretenido.

El resto del día Bakugou estuvo completamente insoportable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era por la noche y Todoroki se estaba preparando para dormir después de un día tan agotador. Soportar a un Bakugou malhumorado era incluso peor que soportar a aquella bola de niños malcriados que ambos tuvieron que cuidar.

Incluso cuando Bakugou intentaba contenerse si se trataba de Shoto. Lo cual solo hacia que el resto de sus compañeros lo empujaran a él. Como si emanara alguna clase de calmante de bestias. Pero peor ya que bueno… era Katsuki. Y por más que Todoroki lo amara eso no impedía el hecho de que notara lo caótico y delirante que el chico podía ser.

A veces incluso hasta le resultaba entretenido. De la manera que lo seria picar a una serpiente con una vara y evadirla cada vez que se lanzaba al ataque.

O retenerla. Lo que resultara mejor.

Sonidos de alguien tocando su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Todoroki abrió. Se trataba de Bakugou.

El entro como si el lugar le perteneciera. Como hacia a cualquier lado al que iba, solo que además como su en la habitación de Shoto se sintiera cómodo también.

Todoroki cerro la puerta.

—¿Y porque la visita inesperada?

—No es una visita. Vine a pasar la noche.

De repente Todoroki estaba mas atento. Y más confundido también si eso se podía. Con Kat jamás se estaba del todo seguro.

Así que dijo lo mas coherente que se le ocurrió.

—¿Ah?

Bakugou rodo los ojos. No parecía como si su humor hubiese cambiado.

—Es el turno de Kirishima de cuidar a _Blasty —_ escupió el nombre—, así que me quedo aquí.

—Oh… bien. Supongo.

—Tan elocuente como siempre.

Dijo Bakugou apropiándose de la parte derecha de su futón. Todoroki apago la luz y se dispuso a acomodarse a su lado.

Justo cuando estaba por caer dormido sintió como su mano era tomada.

Quizás Bakugou no fuera la persona mas amable y considerada del mundo. Pero era terriblemente honesto. Y cada momento como ese eran apreciados por él.

Así que no importaba. Todoroki lo seguiría amando igual. Con todo y _sus malas pulgas._


	5. De fiesta

Disclaimer: Todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Día cinco: De fiesta.

* * *

Las reuniones escolares apestaban. Bakugou creía que se hacían hasta diez años después de graduarse. Pero claro que no, los imbéciles de sus excompañeros tenían que ser estúpidamente _emocionales y nostálgicos_ y la mierda.

Incluso cuando Bakugou sentía que se los encontraba mas seguido de los que desearía. No era como si ser héroe fuera un trabajo precisamente _discreto._

Pero no, ahí estaba a sus veintitrés años rodeado del grupo de extras, y Shoto. Y el inútil de Deku, para su desagracia. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que si algo salía mal siempre podía culpar al inútil por ello. Solo por existir _o algo._

Y como ya se lo esperaba la tonta reunión fue incluso peor de lo que creyó que seria. ¿Qué diablos tenia de entretenido recordar como había sido vilmente humillado en el festival deportivo el primer año? Que sí, ya entendía por qué Todoroki actuó como lo hizo, pero eso solo contribuía a la idea que Bakugou tenia del hecho. Mira que ir y dejarse ganar… peor aún, desestimar por completo su victoria. Bakugou jamás lo olvidaría sin importar cuantos besos de esos que lo dejaban en las nubes (y que le gustaban tanto) Shoto le diera, ni que sus besos causaran perdida de la memoria a largo plazo.

Bakugou jamás olvidaría.

Y los idiotas mencionando cada pequeña estupidez sin sentido y que jamás hubieran imaginado que lo suyo y de Todoroki sería tan intenso como para que hubieran vivido por casi cinco años juntos sin matarse entre sí. Idiotas.

O si ahora Kirishima y mina estaban _juntos._ Bueno eso sí que lo sabía. seria inhumanamente imposible que no fuera así. Kirishima era su mejor amigo después de todo. Y tan molesto y _compartidor._

¿O si el enano pervertido no tenia su harem? Era algo que todos se esperaban.

Y… y… y …

Realmente no hubo ninguna sorpresa para él. Él no había esperado nada de ellos. Y quería irse. Recordar viejos tiempos no era en absoluto agradable para él. ¿Por qué hacerlo si podía pensar en lo que haría a futuro? ¿o lo que hacía en ese momento?

Como Shoto a su lado tomando su mano por debajo de la enorme mesa en la que en ese momento les estaban sirviendo la comida. Bakugou estaba totalmente convencido de que lo hacia para que no hiciera estallar la cara de nadie. ¿Por qué de sus bocas no salían mas que banalidades sin sentido para él? No le importaron mientras estaban en preparatoria. No le importan ahora.

Entonces se preguntaba que demonios hacia mineta _justo frente a él_ hablando del tugurio que hacia pasar a veces por club nocturno y otras por burdel del que era socio.

Todo se fue al carajo en el momento en que Kaminari dijo que seguro seria divertido ir a conocer el lugar.

No, Bakugou estaba totalmente convencido de que ir al maldito lugar seria todo menos en absoluto divertido. A menos que amarren al pequeño engendro pervertido y lo usen de piñata, claro. Y esparzan sus entrañas cual caramelos.

Si, divertido.

Todoroki acepto ir al lugar de mierda. Bakugou odiaba totalmente a Deku, mira que arrastrar a su novio a lugares de mala muerte. Era una mala influencia, Bakugou tenia que estar al pendiente en caso de que el nerd le pegara su estupidez.

Capaz y en un descuido los encuentra tejiendo collares de margaritas y horneando galletas para los pobres niños huérfanos o una de esas idioteces. El horror. Que son héroes no monjas caritativas.

Si, Midoriya definitivamente era una mala influencia para Shoto.

Al llegar al lugar tiene que contenerse para no hacerlo estallar. Es demasiado ruidoso. Demasiado brillante. Demasiado de todo lo que mas le desagrada en el mundo. Ni siquiera hay buena música y Bakugou incluso se cuestiona replantar la opinión que tiene sobre la patética reunión de la que acaban de salir.

Hay demasiadas personas también.

Al principio no es tan malo. Se entretiene hablando con Kirishima -en realidad Kirishima habla y Bakugou escucha- y bebe. Quizás después del quinto trago este un poco menos _susceptible. O más._ Quien sabe. Pero el lugar ya no le parece tan desagradable. Bien, lo sigue pareciendo, pero es más como que ya no le importa.

Salvo por las strippers. Estaban en invierno, Bakugou incluso estaba usando una chaqueta, ¿Cómo podían ellas soportar la temperatura?

Por otro lado, ellas soportaban a Mineta y similares. Había que darles algo de crédito por ello.

Aunque claro cualquier tipo de _empatía o lástima_ que Bakugou pudiera haber sentido se fue al carajo en el momento en que las vio demasiado entusiastas lanzándose a _su novio_ (que sí, entendía que quisieran pedirle una foto o autógrafo, el hubiera dado todo cuando era niño por una foto con All Might, ellas fueron más lejos) _._ Entonces Bakugou solo quiso acabar con ellas de tal manera que ni siquiera quedara rastro de que alguna vez existieron. O quizás sí, algo así como una advertencia para todos esos ineptos que osaran a tratar de apoderarse de lo suyo _tan descaradamente._

Eso sonaba como una buena idea.

—Hay tan malas vibras alrededor de ti, Kacchan —dijo Ashido a su lado, ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Bakugou no tenía ni idea—, es escalofriante. Digo, mas de lo normal. Y si las sigues viendo de esa forma mientras gruñes bueno… nop, ellas ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que los rodea. No mientras tengan a Todoroki-kun alrededor.

Entonces ella se rio, despreocupada y burlona. Kirishima y Kaminari junto con ella. Sero estaba en algún lugar cerca de la tarima de las bailarinas haciendo el idiota.

—Vamos, Bakugou. No es como si Todoroki les fuera hacer caso o algo… dudo incluso que sepa lo que ellas intentan. Y matarlas seria antiheroico y para nada varonil—el le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, demasiado acostumbrado a esta clase de escenas, mientras le hacia una seña al barman—, mira mejor toma esto— dijo después de unos momentos en los que el tipo tras la barra servía algo.

Era un simple vaso con un liquido color purpura y demasiado oscuro. Bakugou lo olio. No parecía bebible.

Vio a los lejos (¿Por qué Shoto se había alejado tanto de el en primer lugar? Cuatro metros ¿Eso era mucho? ¿no?) como una de las chicas, que era casi de fabrica con todo su maquillaje y ropa genérica y pelo teñido… ni siquiera era una de las bailarinas ¿Cuándo se había hecho más?, fingía una caída (o quizás no, esos tacones se veían mas peligrosos que cualquier arma de contención), y luego Shoto en toda su política de buen héroe, y _buena persona_ la tomaba al vuelo.

Sus risas desquiciantes eran tan ruidosas que incluso Bakugou las escucho. Él quería romper algo. Como su cara de zorra elitista.

Kirishima le hizo beber el trago casi a la fuerza, Katsuki estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera lo detuvo. Y después del líquido infernal pasara por su garganta estaba tan aturdido que olvido lo que iba a hacer.

Para cuando recupero sus sentidos, en sentido figurado claro, la chica había desaparecido junto al grupo de barbies de manual que en ese momento le pedían autógrafos al irritantemente guapo y retardado de su novio. Demonios.

—Entonces… ¿No planean casarse? —Kaminari pregunto.

Mina soltó un bufido despectivo.

—" _Quien demonios necesita una maldita cosa cursi como esa" —_ ella intento imitar el tono que Bakugou usualmente usaba cuando respondía alguna pregunta que cree es demasiado estúpida— ¿No era de esa manera, Kacchan?

—grrr…

—Ya sabes, no vaya a ser que Todoroki-kun te deje por una de esas gurupiés…

—mgrrr

El solo sigue viendo como una de esas cabezas huecas intenta hacer que Todoroki firme uno de sus pechos ¿Por qué diablos sigue Shoto haciéndoles caso? El obviamente debería mandarlas al infierno.

Todoroki ni siquiera es el mejor héroe, aun cuando ya esta en la lista de los mejores diez, justo un puesto por encima del mismo Bakugou, aun así, _Deku_ sigue estando aun mas alto. Numero tres. Y esta a solo cuatro metros, en una especie de tira y afloja entre Ochaco y aquella chica loca que da mantenimiento y actualizaciones a su traje.

¿Acaso no puede ser realmente útil por una vez? Noooo, demasiado pedir para un inútil Deku. Ni siquiera siendo un héroe de renombre tiene relevancia.

Y esas chicas demasiado banales. Probablemente fijándose solo en la apariencia de Shoto. Su apariencia es lo menos interesante de él.

Quizás no se acercan porque todo el mundo sabe acerca de Deku y Uravity. La _cosa_ o lo que sea que tengan. Bakugou no está muy seguro, cree haber escuchado algo de Todoroki, pero el solo lo desecho justo después. El no necesita datos inútiles en su cabeza.

O quizás es que Shoto es demasiado guapo. ¿Porqué?

Alguien truena sus dedos frente al rostro encolerizado de Bakugou. Bakugou esta a punto de tomar el brazo y retorcerlo, pero se aleja demasiado rápido.

—Entonces no habrá boda, que lastima y yo que estaba pensando en un estupendo regalo que vi el otro día en una tienda —Kaminari dice, y tiene esa sonrisa estúpida que le dice a Bakugou que lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza es de pésimo mal gusto y probablemente termine con Katsuki intentando arrancar su cabeza, Kaminari probablemente lo sabe, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejo de darle importancia, el solo da un par de pasos hacia atrás y encuadra a Bakugou con los dedos pulgar e índice de sus manos simulando una cámara, él lo enfoca y suelta una sonrisa burlona—, aunque claro el regalo sería más para Todoroki-kun que para….

El se calla cuando es jalado por Kyoka y arrastrado lejos, su voz de protesta perdiéndose entre el gentío general y la música. Una risa de alguna de las estúpidas fans de Shoto gana su atención lejos del retrasado eléctrico. Ellas prácticamente siguen encima de él. ¿porque tiene Shoto que ser tan _amable_ con todo el mundo?

Bakugou empieza a considerar seriamente el poner un letrero en su frente que lo marque como su propiedad para que todas esas perras oportunistas se mantengan lejos.

En el fondo sabe que no funcionara. Él mira de nuevo hacia Deku, el también tiene fans, por lo que Bakugou sabe. Mas bien compuestos por niños y toda clase de personas en general.

En cambio, Todoroki tiene todo a ese montón de frívolas inútiles. ¿Qué tanto le ven? El apenas y las nota. A Bakugou le enfurece mas el hecho de que para ellas la apariencia de Todoroki opaca cualquier tipo de habilidad que el tiene. Su capacidad para conservar la calma en cualquier tipo de situación, su inmenso y aplastante poder en batalla o que siempre esta preparado para responder a una emergencia, a veces incluso mejor que el mismo Bakugou. Ellas no lo ven, es como si solo notaran su cara bonita y esa cicatriz preguntándose como se la hizo ( _quizás salvando a alguien ¿no seria genial?_ ) y que lo hace ver misterioso y distante, con un gran pasado.

Sus propios _fans_ apenas se le acercan. No es que a Bakugou le importe. Hay una idea emergiendo se su cabeza mientras mira a una pequeña chica rezagada viendo hacia donde está el bueno para nada de Izuku. Él toma a Mina del brazo.

—¿Bakugou-kun?... —ella empieza un poco desconcertada, pasa demasiado rápido—, ah… acaso quieres preguntarme como proponerle matrimonio a Todoroki-kun de verdad.

—Cállate —Katsuki dice, como si el necesitara ayuda para poder hacer cualquier cosa—, solo ve a donde esta Shoto y aparta a esas arpías.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿porque no vas tu?

Bakugou siente un tic en su ojo y manda todo al demonio. El no entiende porque tiene que soportar esa mierda. Kirishima a su lado se pone levemente pálido y niega con la cabeza hacia Ashido.

—Ah… digo… no es que crea que esa sea la mejor opción y… ¡No las mates! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Un héroe! Vamos _¡_ _K_ _ing of explodo-kills_! Demuestra que eres más de lo que tu nombre dice. Los héroes son los buenos y no hacen explotar a chicas indefensas hasta la muerte. Incluso si lo merecen.

Todo en ella rezumando sarcasmo.

Lo ultimo lo exclama apenas. Bakugou no le presta atención, la conoce y sabe que ella esta resignada y no cree que pueda hacer algo mas que burlarse. Como si Bakugou le fuera hacer caso, la conocía demasiado bien. El problema era que ella también lo conocía.

Bueno, quizá ella realmente no se burlaba más de lo que trataba de advertir a las chicas. El grupo se ha reducido a la mitad para cuando Bakugou llega a la altura de Shoto. La otra mitad da un paso atrás y sonríen nerviosas. Excepto por una. Idiota.

Bakugou tiene una fama que le precede, ha roto narices por menos de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, por menos que la mirada que ella le esta enviando en ese momento. Ella esta tan muerta.

Escucha a Ashido reír detrás de él. Y a Uraraka a lo lejos también, solo levemente. Mientras intenta detener el que Midoriya lo detenga a él. De repente todo se ha vuelto más silencioso. Chismosos.

Shoto demasiado ajeno a cualquier cosa que pasa alrededor. Es afectuosamente desesperante. El solo lo mira con ojos grandes, como si se preguntara porque esta enojado tan de repente. _Con él._

—Tu, bastardo —lo toma del brazo y lo jala—, hora de irnos.

Todoroki no se ve en absoluto sorprendido o escandalizado. No como la chica lo hace mientras toma otro de los brazos de Shoto. Ella se ve como todo lo que Bakugou mas odia y solo esta esperando que le dé una _razón convincente_ para hacerla pedazos. De la manera que sea. Con sus estúpido cabellos rubios teñidos, maquillaje exagerado y ropa de prostituta barata.

Bakugou jala a Shoto hacia él. Ella lo hace de vuelta hacia ella. En un tira y afloja.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, maldita perra? Su-el-ta-lo. ¡O te matare!

La chica solo parece levemente asustada. O es idiota o suicida.

—Mmm Kat, no creo que…

—¡Tu cállate!

—¡Hey! ¡No le grites! ¿Tu quién te…

—¡CALLATE! Suéltale y lárgate.

—No, dijo que iba a firmar mi…

Bakugou da un jalón del brazo izquierdo de Todoroki. El pone un poco de calor en la muñeca que hace le queme un poco. No lo suelta. La chica tampoco, pero ahora parece mas como si intentara mover una montaña. Shoto parece levemente molesto. Molesto y confundido. Bakugou lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que el probablemente se este preguntando que hizo mal. El jamás parece saberlo. Es un idiota.

Pero el punto es que es suyo. No de esa zorra.

—Suéltalo.

—¿Por qué? No eres nadie para ordenarme. O hacerlo con Shoto. Tu suéltalo.

 _Shoto._ Toda arrogancia y pretensión.

— _¿Nadie? Soy su novio._

Todoroki frunce el ceño y se separa suavemente de ella. El parece toda furia helada.

Ella esta desconcertada, aun así, sigue adelante. Claro que lo hace, Bakugou lo reconoce de inmediato. Sabe que no conseguirá nada, pero aun así sigue adelante solo por orgullo. Le ha pasado mas veces de las que jamás admitirá.

—¿Y eso que?, no es como si fuera tan importante y estuvieran casados o algo. Bien podría ser solo un capricho. Además, yo soy la presidenta de su club de fans.

Todavía tiene la decencia de mirarlo desde arriba con superioridad gracias a sus estúpidos tacones de puta. Bakugou definitivamente va a matarla.

Las chicas que había mostrado cualquier rastro de simpatía hacia ella parecen sorprendidas y desaprobatorias. Bien, quizá no sean tan idiotas después de todo.

Bakugou suelta a Todoroki y da un paso hacia ella con su mejor sonrisa psicópata en la cara. Ella parece asustada pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa Bakugou alza más rápido uno de sus brazos y la toma del cabello con una mano, jalando y produciendo una pequeña explosión con la otra.

Parecía que la chica estaba a punto de llorar. Bien por ella.

—¿Aaaah? ¿Quién dijo eso? —el jalonea su cabello y antes de pensarlo habla de más—, _Claro que nos vamos a casar_ , pero eso es algo que a ti, maldita perra, no le incumbe.

—¡Ja, lo sabía! —exclama lo que reconoce como la voz de Kirishima—, y yo voy a ser el padrino.

El los odia, Katsuki esta completamente convencido de que solo contesto _eso_ por la estúpida cháchara sobre bodas de antes.

Antes de que Bakugou pueda mandarlo a la mierda o arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir, algo retumba a los en las inmediaciones y todo se apaga. Todos gritan, ¿Por qué hacen eso? Bakugou se desconcentra lo suficiente para soltar a la chica, pero no antes de que sus manos también produzcan una explosión de rango bajo involuntariamente.

Al carajo todo.

* * *

Era un poco complicado resumirlo, pero Todoroki jamás olvidaría ese día. Pasaron demasiadas cosas.

Como Bakugou proponiéndole matrimonio por accidente. Claro, el no tuvo tiempo de contestar en el momento, ya se encargaría de recodárselo después.

Los celos de Katsuki eran más grandes de lo que hubiera imaginado, más si había algo de alcohol de por medio, eso era algo de lo que también se ocuparía después.

Al parecer él no fue el único en tener una experiencia inolvidable. Pero Kaminari de verdad necesitaba aprender a no emocionarse de más, solo por un beso, aun cuando fuera el primero de ella, y luego dejar a una manzana entera sin electricidad. El arruino su oportunidad de chinchar un poco a Kat respecto a malas propuestas en malos momentos, lamentable.

Al menos su hermana por fin tendría la presidencia de su club de fans, ya que había una vacante y tal. De cualquier forma, Todoroki no entendía porque ella querría hacer tal cosa.

O que de repente Mineta estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de clientes ya que su _club nocturno_ era visitado por importantes héroes. El chico incluso le había prometido un gran regalo cuando fuera la boda. Bakugou lo había tomado y lanzado lejos.

Una chica se quedo sin cejas y con quemaduras leves y al parecer había nacido entre sus seguidoras y las de Bakugou alguna especie de unión para proteger a su OTP o algo, aun no lo entiende, no sabe si quiere hacerlo, pero de lo que esta seguro es que jamás hay que subestimar el poder del internet y su capacidad de viralizar un video. O a Uraraka con una cámara flotante que hacia sus propias tomas de planos convenientes.

Escalofriante.

Y ahora resultaba que tenía que planear lo que seria la boda mas complicada por culpa de cierto rubio quisquilloso y sorprendentemente excéntrico. El definitivamente no serviría tal cantidad de picante en una boda por más graciosas que pudieran ser las caras de las personas al comer.

Ya se encargaría de lidiar con ello. Como siempre.

* * *

 _Hola. Realmente creo que este capitulo quedo peor que la rosa de guadalupe... pero nah, después de cuatro versiones distintas deje el que me parecío mejor, quizás._

 _¿No es extraño cuando tratas de escribir algo y al final sale algo totalmente diferente? sip, pues eso paso mas o menos con este capitulo._

 _Si alguien se lo pregunta, tal vez, el regalo que Kaminari tiene pensado en realidad es un traje de maid, para Bakugou, porque el piensa que su cintura es tan pequeña y el solo lo vio y se le vino a la cabeza. No pregunten donde..._

 _Y, en realidad planeo escribir los cincuenta días, lo siento si tardo un poco (o mucho), a veces simplemente algo no me convence y lo reescribo una y otra y otra vez..._


	6. Comiendo con los suegros

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

Dia seis: Comiendo con los suegros.

* * *

Los rumores sobre héroes se extendían por el mundo más rápido que el fuego en contacto con la pólvora. Al menos Mitsuki Bakugou quería creer que esa era la razón por la que su hijo no le dijo nada antes de que ella se enterara por la vecina chismosa de su club de lectura. Pero ya había pasado una semana y él ni siquiera se había dignado a llamar por teléfono. Ese mocoso intransigente…

Así que, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma ira a la montaña. Solo que la montaña tuvo una emergencia. Bueno, el pueblo vecino tuvo la emergencia, la montaña solo fue a solucionarlo. Al parecer no había muchos héroes despiadados para luchar contra extrañas organizaciones reptilianas o lo que esas _cosas_ fueran. A veces Mitsuki incluso tenía miedo de encender el canal de noticias. Esas criaturas eran feas en verdad.

No parecía ser el caso de Todoroki Rei. Ella se veía tan calmada en su inmaculado vestido azul mirando atenta a la pantalla del televisor rodeada de dos de sus hijos. Parecía una de esas princesas de las nieves o un hada con esos rasgos tan suaves. Toda calma y tranquilidad. Como un día nevado. Quizás era cierto lo de que alguno quirks influían sobre el carácter de sus usuarios.

La máxima prueba de ello se contenía en setenta kilos de furia desmedida y explosiones inconmensurables que ahora se transmitían en televisión siendo todo un troglodita (¡qué vergüenza!) mientras lo entrevistaban sobre su aplastante victoria o algo así…

— _Esa fue una gran pelea como era de esperarse de…._

Su hijo se veía todo en absoluto contento. Al parecer y por lo que él decía creyó que todo era más que un chiste que no había valido en absoluto su tiempo. El solo le dio un medio por el cual preguntar al reportero.

— _Cierto, todo el mundo sabe acerca de su futura boda con el también héroe profesional_ Shoto, _deben estar realmente ocupados en este momento…_

Katsuki se veía como si quisiera romperle la cara al reportero, quien debió darse cuenta ya que cambio de tema casi inmediatamente después.

Todoroki Shoto se veía imperturbable frente a la pantalla. A Mitsuki le costaba descifrarlo. No entendía tampoco lo que Katsuki había visto en él. Cierto que era un héroe reconocido que provenía de una buena familia y que su padre era el numero uno. ¿Quién no querría a alguien así para su hijo? Incluso aunque Shoto fuera un chico, pero…Mitsuki sabía que nada de eso le importaba en gran cosa a Katsuki. Bueno, quizás lo de héroe de renombre un poco.

Katsuki odiaba completamente a cualquiera que pudiera superarle o representara un obstáculo para ser el mejor. Todoroki-kun parecía serlo. Pero por lo que ella había notado ellos se complementaban bien de una extraña manera. De una forma que ellos se sentían bien, el resto del mundo quizás no lo entendía, pero ellos parecían ser felices. Katsuki lo parecía.

Así que quizás ella no entendía muy bien a Todoroki Shoto. Pero ella solo necesitaba saber que su hijo era feliz mientras estaba a su lado. Ella podría solo intentar conocerlo mejor.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza.

—Entonces… —ella dijo llamando la atención de todos los Todoroki presentes—. ¿Ya saben cuándo será la boda?

Shoto la miro, _mirada demasiado intensa_ , curioso. El negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos hablado mucho de ello en realidad. No seriamente.

Ella soltó un suspiro. No estaba en absoluto sorprendida por ello. Ella había visto _ese video_ , al igual que el resto del mundo. La declaración de su hijo no había sido en absoluto planeada, solo fue un impulso surgido por los celos y quizá el alcohol. Que las personas dijeran que había sido entrañable solo demostraba que tan estúpido era el mundo.

A raíz del estúpido video habían surgido incontables teorías. En especial de fanáticos de los héroes. Diciendo como todo ya había sido planeado pero que esa chica solo había estado entrometiéndose hasta que su hijo se impaciento… y bla bla bla. Como si ese mocoso fuera a hacer algo así enfrente de todas esas personas.

Aun así, ella sabía que no había ninguna pizca de mentira en esa relación. Así que ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Bueno, ello solo son chicos después de todo. No creo que les importe mucho—la señora Todoroki hablo. Mitsuki no la conoció hasta ese día. Shoto le había dicho una vez que era porque ella estuvo internada en un hospital durante un largo tiempo. El no entro en detalles. Ella no los pidió tampoco—. Shoto me dijo que el solo espera firmar el papel y ya.

Ella sonrió divertida. No parecía molesta por la falta de entusiasmo de su hijo menor. Mitsuki podía entenderla. A veces los hombres eran tan obtusos.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacernos cargo entonces. Ellos son figuras públicas después de todo.

Entonces Rei sonrió encantada y asintió. Parecía entusiasma por planear una boda. Fuyumi-chan a su lado también lo parecía. Shoto solo miraba a su madre deslumbrado, como su él fuera a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerla feliz.

El no intento protestar o algo parecido. Tan diferente a como Katsuki era.

—Bien, deberíamos empezar haciéndolo oficial ya que mi estúpido hijo ni siquiera ha pensado en llamar o lo que sea—ella dijo—, algo para festejar.

Eso sonaba como un buen comienzo.

* * *

Shoto entendía un poco como había llegado a esa situación, pero _¿Por qué?_

Claro que cuando Mitsuki Bakugou dijo que había que festejar que ellos estaban comprometidos _finalmente,_ no se había imaginado algo así. Aunque claro al parecer al final se decantaron por solo una cena familiar. El estaba un poco agradecido por eso.

Era extraño. Toda su familia-excepto uno- reunida. Y sin gritos-al menos de parte su familia, Bakugous eran Bakugous al parecer-, _raro._ La tregua o cosa a la que Natsuo y su padre había llegado implícitamente. Como siempre que su madre estaba presente. Ellos eran civilizados entre sí, bueno Natsuo lo era. Su padre ya ni siquiera lo estaba intentando razonar con él.

No que el viejo lo mereciera, claro.

Y su madre y la madre de Bakugou siendo algo así como las mejores amigas. Shoto no recuerda jamás haber visto a su madre teniendo una amiga. Ella se veía contenta.

Así que estaba bien. Además, Fuyumi se veía contenta también.

Bakugou no tanto. El había evitado a su madre después de que aquel video se hizo tan popular. Ahora no podía ya que ella se había autonombrado la planeadora de la boda oficial en (asociación de su propia madre). Bakugou solo seguía diciéndole que no a todo lo que ella proponía.

Si ella decía que había que usar manteles blancos, Kat decía que debían ser negros. Si ella quería una orquesta de música clásica, Kat quería una banda de rock. Si ella decía que debía haber rosas, Katsuki que eran mejor los girasoles.

Y así con todo, el pastel, los trajes, los adornos, el lugar….

Kat estaba especialmente molesto por la comida. Para el era imperdonable que no hubiera curry superpicante de plato principal.

Y ellos seguían discutiendo y discutiendo, hasta que su madre intervenía con esa voz tranquila suya y proponía otra cosa que fuera buena y acorde para ambos. Bakugou no le decía que no. Era gracioso.

Natsuo solo se tapaba la boca intentando no reírse. Fuyumi se veía divertida también. Su padre como si aun no entendiera muy bien cómo es que llego ahí, cosa que debería saber ya que estaban en la mansión Todoroki. El padre de Bakugou solo negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Ofrecían un cuadro algo extraño.

No era tan malo como creyó que seria, al menos no mientras Katsuki lograra convencer a su madre de que ninguno de los dos llevaría flores.

* * *

Hola. Siento que este capitulo sea tan corto :(

Sobre la pregunta de si planeo hacer la boda, quizás de alusiones a ello en algunos capítulos y lo retomare en el dia 49 que es "Casados"


	7. Celos

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Día siete: celos

* * *

Fue un accidente realmente.

Porque Midoriya era un inútil, así que el estúpidamente se dejo alcanzar por el quirk de un patético villano.

Y ahora era de vuelta un mocoso de cuatro años ¿Había sido Deku tan molesto antes? sí, probablemente era así. Porque era un inútil y tener cuatro años solo hacia que su inutilidad creciera. Y Bakugou odiaba a los patéticos idiotas que estaba en su camino. Incluso si tenían cuatro años y se apodaban Deku, en especial por lo último.

Y si se pegaban a el como lapas. Katsuki ni siquiera podía quitárselo de encima o gritarle porque se sentiría mal de alguna manera, está seguro.

Madurar es tan injusto y estúpido. A veces incluso le hacía sentir _empatía._

—El no recuerda nada de lo que vivió después de la edad que aparenta—el doctor había dicho resignado—, no sabemos muy bien como es que este quirk funciona y el villano se sigue reusando a hablar.

Habían pasado dos horas en el lugar mientras revisaban al estúpido nerd. Bakugou había tenido que ir para explicar lo que ocurrió y para su desgracia el no termino de hacerlo antes de que Midoriya lo encontrara de nuevo llamándolo _Kacchan_ con esa molesta voz suya tan llena de admiración y cariño.

Y ahora estaba hablando con el jefe de policía del distrito tratando de averiguar qué hacer con Izuku.

—Quizás… usted podría cuidarlo, el… _niño_ parece recordarlo y estar cómodo a su alrededor—dice nervioso—seria bueno que se rodeara de un rostro familiar.

—El puede ir con su madre—él alza a Deku por la pequeña camisa (¿ellos alguna vez fueron así de pequeños?) que le consiguieron en una tienda de camino ahí—, tu puedes ir con tu madre ¿no, mocoso? o incluso con cara redonda.

Deku solo lo mira maravillado.

—Wow, Kacchan es tan fuerte—el ríe—, quiero quedarme con Kacchan.

El oficial carraspea Bakugou baja de nuevo al pequeño punk que solo se acomoda en sus piernas de nuevo.

—Uravity se encuentra fuera de la ciudad en las labores de rescate de la costa por…

—¿Ella no puede? ¿y su madre?

El oficial se mira incómodo.

—Se desconoce su paradero—el dice—, es algo que solo algunas personas saben, al parecer _Deku_ la mantiene fuera del foco de atención para que no le amenacen con hacerle daño a ella y ya que esta situación probablemente sea solo algo temporal no creemos conveniente hacer algo tan grande y arriesgarnos a ponerla en peligro cuando Midoriya esta tan indefenso.

—¿Y porque demonios tengo que hacerme cargo yo?

El hombre se ve cada vez más impaciente, pero Bakugou supone que ha oído lo suficiente sobre el como para cometer cualquier desatino que haga a Bakugou perder los estribos.

—Ustedes estaban juntos en este trabajo y ya que el niño lo reconoció… bueno parece lo más conveniente, cualquier villano ahí fuera intentara ir contra el héroe número uno ahora que se encuentra en un estado tan indefenso—él dice un poco fastidiado—, sin embargo, si no puede podemos hacer que alguien de servicio social se haga cargo…

El suspira como si no creyera que fuera la mejor idea.

—No—Midoriya dice—, yo quiero quedarme con Kacchan.

El se mira como si estuviera a punto de llorar y le da a Bakugou esa mirada, esa de ojos grandes y suplicantes que recuerda un poco de cuando eran pequeños e intentaba que él se comportara. Jamás le funciono.

Así que se pregunta porque ahora lo está haciendo.

Bakugou gruñe.

—Bien.

Midoriya salta feliz. Bakugou está seguro de que se arrepentirá después.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0oO

—Tu traje de héroe es tan genial Kacchan, el antifaz es ¡increíble! Y-y-y- los guantes en tus manos…—Deku dice haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, él no ha parado de balbucear emocionado de cualquier cosa que pase por su infantil cabeza desde que partieron rumbo a casa.

Y hace preguntas y preguntas Bakugou _lo intento_ al principio, pero desde que se le escapo que conocía a All Might y Midoriya se puso como si estuviera conectado a una maldita barra de caramelo solo esta respondiendo con gruñidos a todos los cuestionamientos del pequeño engendro. De cualquier forma, no es algo que vaya a detenerlo de hacer preguntas por lo que parece.

Bakugou solo espera que al llegar a casa Shoto sepa cómo tratar con niños pequeños, luego recuerdo que bueno… _es Shoto._ Así que probablemente todo se vaya al carajo. Aún recuerda el maldito curso de licencias provisionales.

Aunque no recuerda a Midoriya siendo un niño problema… ¿ _raro?_ todos los días; ¿ _patético?_ hasta los huesos; y siempre tratando de manejar más de lo que en realidad puede.

Katsuki solo lo recuerda corriendo tras sus pasos y después siendo una molesta piedra en su camino, siempre queriéndole dar lecciones de moral y superación y toda esa mierda inútil. El solo quería saber como dar un golpe, justo como All Might, pero Midoriya siempre se concentró en el lado de la paz y tal. Totalmente mediocre.

Viéndolo ahora no lo parece tanto. Hasta _algo mono_ le parece. Y no es que sea porque el mocoso diga al menos una vez cada cinco minutos lo genial que encuentra a _Explosive Hands_ … es solo que no esta queriendo decir como hacer _correctamente_ cualquier cosa o que es _malo y cruel…_

En absoluto.

Quizás, solo quizás es que se ha vuelto un poco blando. Y culpa totalmente de ello a Shoto.

Cuando llegan a casa encuentran a Shoto leyendo un libro ligero. El los mira y arruga la frente como cada vez que esta frente algo que es incapaz de comprender.

Él mira con incredulidad a Midoriya que trata de esconderse tras una de sus piernas y luego mira de vuelta a Bakugou.

—No robaste a ese niño ¿cierto? —el dice—, solo porque se parece a Midoriya y quieres vengarte de el por quitarte aquella pelea…

Bakugou niega con la cabeza.

—Veras… —¿por dónde diablos comenzaba? —, hubo un incidente con el quirk del estúpido villano—siente como es jalado por la manga, él lo ignora—, al parecer si él toca a alguien causa algún tipo de regresión de edad… o tiempo pero que solo afectara el cuerpo de esa persona. Aún no están seguros ya que es como si Midoriya fuera el mismo que hace veinte años… incluyendo sus recuerdos.

A su favor Shoto logro unir los puntos rápidamente, él mira al niño en silencio.

—Él es Midoriya—él no está preguntando—. Pero… ¿Por qué está contigo?

Bakugou suspira.

—El me reconoció, no pude ir con su madre y Uraraka esta fuera.

—Ah…

Siente como tiran de su brazo de nuevo.

—¿Quién es el, eh Kacchan? —Midoriya pregunta todavía tras su pierna.

—Es Shoto.

—Todoroki Shoto— Shoto dice sonriendo y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Deku.

Midoriya finalmente sale de detrás de su pierna.

—Yo soy Midoriya Izuku, mucho gusto—el dice formalmente. Shoto sonríe de nuevo. Luego Deku voltea hacia arriba para verlo— ¿Él es tu amigo, Kacchan?

Bakugou aún está pensando como contestar cuando Todoroki ya lo esta haciendo, el muy idiota subnormal.

—Soy su novio—dice tan fácil como si estuviera dando cualquier dato. _Si tengo veinticuatro y me gusta los chicos._ Idiota.

Todavía hay días en los que se pregunta que es lo que le vio. Definitivamente hubo algo de su apariencia involucrado y también sobre su actitud de héroe.

Midoriya mira receloso hacia Shoto. Bakugou no lo culpa por hacerlo.

—Su novio… —el parece pensar un momento—, no su esposo, supongo que no importa entonces.

¿Qué diablos pasa con ese mocoso?

De nuevo Todoroki se adelanta a sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué importaría eso?

Midoriya mira determinado a Todoroki.

—Yo seré quien se case con Kacchan—dice como su fuera lo mas obvio del mundo—, porque Kacchan es tan genial.

El abre los brazos grandes como si intentara abarcar al mundo entero.

Todoroki sonríe divertido, pero Bakugou puede ver el filo peligroso detrás esa sonrisa y los ojos espeluznantes.

—Ah ¿sí? —Deku asiente—, pero me temo que quien se casara con Kat seré yo.

Bakugou casi puede ver el caos formándose alrededor mientras el par se miran desafiantes entre sí.

—¡No! —Midoriya infla las mejillas— Kacchan es mi mejor amigo. Él se casará conmigo.

Todoroki esta a punto de replicar, Bakugou lo sabe por la expresión que pone parecida a la que hay en su rostro cuando están en medio de un enfrentamiento, totalmente exhausto, pero aun así quiere seguir. Irracional y terco como el solo y por las cosas más estúpidas,

—Nadie se va a casar con nadie—Bakugou dice dándole un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, a Todoroki le da especialmente fuerte, luego lo toma de una oreja y lo arrastra de la sala en donde se encuentran a la cocina—, tu quédate ahí y no rompas nada.

Izuku solo asiente aun sobando su cabeza.

Una vez en la cocina suelta a su idiota novio. Todoroki solo talla su oreja dolorida y le mira con reproche.

—¿Quién es el niño aquí? —empieza, luego suspira— compórtate. Deku se quedará aquí hasta que vuelva a ser como antes o que Uraraka regrese.

—¿Por qué tiene que quedarse aquí?

Bakugou suspira. Shoto en verdad se esta comportando como un niño pequeño ¿no se supone que él y el inútil nerd son algo así como los mejores amigos?

—Es el héroe numero uno—escupe, como si necesitara recordarlo— si otros villanos saben de la situación en la que se encuentra lo cazaran hasta acabar con él. Si esta con nosotros no hay nada que puede hacerle daño, además de tu estupidez claro.

Shoto no se ve contento, pero aun así asiente.

—Bien.

Ellos vuelven a la sala en donde Midoriya se encuentra viendo algunas de las fotos sobre algunos estantes.

—¿Eres un héroe también? —el le pregunta a Shoto en cuanto lo ve. Bakugou le da un codazo para que conteste. Quizás si Deku se emociona con algún otro héroe que no sea el mismo lo deje en paz.

Todoroki asiente. Eso parece animar a Midoriya.

—¿Y cual es tu nombre de héroe? —pregunta entusiasmado.

— _Shoto._

Deku lo mira escéptico.

—¿No era ese tu nombre real? —Shoto asiente y Midoriya resopla—, eso es aburrido.

Todoroki no contesta. Bakugou quiere creer que es porque el sabe mejor sobre Midoriya.

—Quizás por eso Kacchan aun no se casa contigo. Porque eres aburrido.

Todoroki se ve como si el fuera capaz de tomar a Deku, meterlo en un saco y aventarlo al mar. Por otro lado, Katsuki no recuerda que Midoriya fuera tan altivo cuando eran pequeños, quizás si lo hubiese sido no le habría parecido tan desagradable. Quizás solo sea algo que tiene con Todoroki.

O que de alguna manera subconsciente sabe que nadie puede hacerle daño y haya quedado en el algo de la seguridad que desarrollo con el paso de su carrera.

—Y tu muy pequeño.

—Me largo a hacer la comida, si rompen algo los colgare por los tobillos en el borde de la azotea.

El se va. Ha sido un día pesado y se muere de hambre. Katsuki no va a lidiar con la nueva enemistad que ha surgido entre ese par con el estómago vacío.

El día pasa y el par de idiotas siguen peleando por obtener algo de su atención y cuando no, Midoriya solo hace miles de preguntas, Todoroki parece ganar algo de su respeto cuando le muestra su quirk al niño.

Lo cual no quita que esta siendo totalmente ridículo sobre algo aún más ridículo como competir con un niño de cuatro años.

Bakugou llama a Uraraka durante la noche. La chica suena preocupada y tiene que prometerle que el cuidara de su estúpido prometido. Ella parece particularmente divertida cuando le cuenta sobre Deku y Shoto peleando. Al final de la llamada ella promete volver lo más pronto posible.

Llama también a la estación de policía, pero siguen sin poder sacarle algo al villano de pacotilla.

El caos se desata durante la noche cuando intenta acomodar a Midoriya en la habitación de invitados. El no quiere dormir solo e insiste en acomodarse junto a _Kacchan._

Pelean por alrededor de media hora cuando Bakugou intenta hacer que Deku duerma en la habitación de invitados. De alguna manera Midoriya rompe la cama. Al parecer One for all no desapareció con la activación de la particularidad de aquel villano. Bakugou no quiere saber como es que el niño no se ha roto algo y solo lo agradece.

Los días pasan y la rivalidad entre Shoto y Midoriya crece a la par. A Bakugou le sigue pareciendo ridículo que Shoto, el imperturbable y correcto Todoroki Shoto pelee con tal facilidad con un niño de cuatro años solo para obtener su atención y es imposible pasarlo por alto ya que les han dado tiempo libre para que cuiden al inútil nerd hasta que regrese a la normalidad.

Lo cual pasa solo cuatro días después cuando de repente Bakugou fue despertado por lo sofocante que se sentía. Al abrir los ojos e intentar levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien envuelto alrededor. Alguien que no era Shoto.

—¿Qué demonios…? —el empieza, lo cual despierta a Todoroki que esta a su otro lado ya que al parecer se negó a dormir al costado del pequeño engendro.

Así que era por eso por lo que se sentía tan sofocado. Sí, ellos podían hacerle espacio a un niño pequeño como lo era un Deku de cuatro años. En cambio, un Midoriya veinte años mayor… no tanto.

Antes de que Bakugou pueda reaccionar (lo cual ya es lo suficientemente raro) Deku de alguna manera se encuentra en el suelo gimiendo adolorido con Todoroki parado por encima de el y poniendo uno de sus pies en su garganta amenazadoramente.

—No vuelvas a abrazar de ese modo a Kat —prácticamente gruñe. _Pues vaya._

—Shoto —Bakugou intenta advertirle para que se tranquilice en un intento por _ser razonable_ … bien, quizás aún estaba medio dormido.

—Ya no es un niño, dijiste que no podía hacerle nada mientras fuera un niño, _pero ya no lo es._ Y te estaba abrazando, solo yo puedo abrazarte _así._

Bakugou bufa y Deku vuelve a gemir adolorido desde el suelo. Al parecer y como Bakugou pensó sería una posibilidad, el efecto del quirk solo paso con el tiempo. De lo contario el villano hubiese al menos intentado chantajearlo o algo.

—Lo que sea.

—Está bien Todoroki-kun la voz de Midoriya suena estrangulada aun con el pie de Shoto en su garganta— no volveré a abrazar a Kacchan jamás. Lo prometo.

—Suena bien para mí—Bakugou dijo desde las profundidades de las cobijas donde se volvió a ocultar pasando del par de idiotas. El ya hizo lo suficiente por Midoriya como para el resto de su vida, además lo ha visto en peores situaciones, Bakugou esta completamente seguro de que podrá aguantar a un Shoto celoso.

Lo ultimo que escucha es algo arrastrarse, un grito ahogado y la puerta cerrándose antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Simplemente no se de donde salio XD, estaba terminando de escribir este dia en un oneshot completamente diferente intentando que tuviera algo de coherencia y resulto siendo más un Dekurarka... asi que simplemente hice que Uraraka estuviese lejos para así no desviarme de la historia jajaja.


	8. Durmiendo

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Día ocho: Durmiendo

* * *

— _¿De verdad es un Don tan poderoso?_

— _Aun no estamos seguros de su alcance, pero si, lo es._

— _¿Cómo lo detenemos?_

 _El silencio después de esa pregunta fue tan pesado que podría haberse escuchado una aguja caer._

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era brillante e incandescente. El cielo era de una azul limpio y transparente, casi como la superficie de un lago en perfecta calma, cubierto de suaves jirones blancos de esponjosas nubes blancas. El piso bajo sus pies era firme y limpio. Las personas que convergían a su alrededor parecían todas ir a algún lugar con pasos seguros, como si fueran completamente seguras del lugar al que se dirigían.

Él se sentía completamente perdido en un mundo en el que todo parecía encajar perfectamente. Cada persona con un rumbo fijo y cada cosa colocada para un propósito. Y lo hacía sentir terriblemente vacío, como si el mundo tuviera una enorme mancha pintada en el centro de algo que debería estar, pero alguien había borrado de alguna manera.

Todo desde el momento en que despertó por la mañana.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Todoroki se despertó como siempre en su ordenada habitación carente de personalidad(¿realmente siempre había sido así?), se arregló para su día y bajo al comedor en donde Natsuo y Touya parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, con Fuyumi al lado solo viéndolos divertida, justo como siempre hacían en las comidas ( De nuevo…¿realmente siempre?), a su madre regañarles por pelear mientras desayunaban pero no viéndose realmente molesta y a su padre solo viendo todo inexpresivo mientras bebía su café… y algo definitivamente se sentía incorrecto en todo eso.

Shoto estaba seguro de que debía estar en algún otro lugar en ese momento, desde hace un tiempo ya. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana.

Se sentía como si fuera realmente tarde. Lo que no ubicaba era para qué.

—Shoto~ al fin despiertas—esa era su hermana sonriendo—, de verdad que tienes suerte de que tus clases sean por la tarde o tu nunca llegarías a tiempo.

¿Clases? Shoto no recordaba haber tenido clases en un tiempo o llegar tarde a ningún lugar ¿De que hablaba su hermana?

Ella palmeo un lugar vacío, el único de la mesa, a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza y solo comió como hacían todo en la mesa, claro que tenía clases. Era un estudiante universitario después de todo.

El desayuno fue… inusual. Todoroki estaba seguro de que no tenía nada de extraordinario, pero la sensación estaba ahí persistentemente. Sin embargo, se atenuaba cada vez que miraba a su madre sonreír a alguno de los comentarios de sus hijos o por su padre escuchando discretamente atento. A su hermana planeando alguna salida a la playa y Touya hablando sobre ir a alguna tienda de ropa especializada durante las próximas vacaciones. Shoto casi se hubiera emocionado si el pudiera recordar algunas vacaciones pasadas con su familia, pero él no podía hacerlo, aun cuando tenía a su familia alrededor recordando anécdotas de viajes pasados.

—Incluso puedes conseguir esos guantes que habías dicho para Bakugou-kun —su madre dijo jalando un mecho del pelo de Shoto, luego al mirar su mirada confusa ella agrego— ya sabes, los que permiten un mejor control de su quirk.

El solo asintió sin saber realmente a que se refería ella. Katsuki no necesitaba nada para controlar su poder, en todo caso el solo usaba equipo para amplificar.

El desayuno termino, su padre apenas había hablado, generalmente solo para responder alguna pregunta, pero el escuchaba.

Shoto sintió todo como una bruma hasta el momento en que tuvo que salir.

Al parecer tenía clases, pero no eran sino hasta la tarde y sentía que, si se quedaba más tiempo en casa, con su familia ahí, seria absorbido por lo que le rodeaba, vagando en ese lugar brumoso y perfecto en el que sentía que no pertenecía, ¿desde cuándo las cosas eran demasiado como él deseaba que fueran? No, en realidad se sentía como un extraño en este lugar al que no pertenecía, si realmente lo hiciera la sensación opresiva y confusa en su pecho no estaría ahí taladrando contra su estómago.

El salió a la calle. Todo parecía escalofriantemente pacifico. Pacifico e incorrecto de alguna manera y… sin rastro alguno de villanos por ninguna parte.

¿Qué era lo último que hizo antes de despertar esa mañana? El no recuerda el momento en que fue a la cama. Lo último que recuerda es a Katsuki a su lado diciendo… ¿el que?

¿Dónde estaba Kat?

* * *

Cuando Bakugou despertó supo de inmediato que algo iba mal. No solo por el hecho de que estaba en su vieja habitación de la casa de sus padres (al menos no inmediatamente), si no por el hecho de que faltaba alguien a su lado.

¿Dónde estaba Shoto?

Él se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, escucho claramente la risa retumbante de su madre llegar a sus oídos. Cerro la puerta.

Estaba algo confundido. Había tenido la sensación de haberse mudado hace un tiempo, pero… quizás solo había sido un sueño.

Probablemente.

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacudió. El miro el nuevo mensaje.

 _Kirishima:_

 _Hermano, realmente necesito ayuda aquí. No tengo la menor idea de que carajos trata el examen y no quiero pedirle ayuda a Iida, ya sabes cómo se pone. Por favooooor, prometiste ayudar y aun no llegas. Sigo en la biblioteca, ya sabes, esperándote :(_

¿Examen de qué? Hacía poco más de un año que se graduaron y eran considerados héroes profesionales. Bakugou estaba confuso aun y cuando entendía que Kirishima era un idiota y a nadie le gustaba estudiar con el cuatro ojos obsesivo, excepto tal vez Deku y Uraraka, solo porque eran igual de estúpidos y tan amigos. Ah, y Shoto. Idiota.

Había golpes en su puerta.

—Katsuki, levántate, el desayuno está listo y Kirishima llamo y pregunto por ti. Dice que te está esperando en la biblioteca de la universidad.

¿Qué universidad?

Bakugou escucho sus pasos alejarse. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y otra vez.

 _Kirishima:_

 _Baaakugouuuuuu. ¿Por qué las leyes de comercio son tan difíciles? ¿Sabes? Podría convertirme en uno de esos peleadores clandestinos que salen en las películas. Sería tan varonil…_

Bakugou ni siquiera termino de leer eso. Reviso el siguiente mensaje.

 _Bastardo mitad:_

 _¿Bakugou?_

Era todo. Tan críptico como siempre.

Reviso conversaciones pasadas con Shoto. En general eran solo conversaciones cortas y carentes de gran profundidad, nada de cursilerías o conversaciones extensas, quizás alguna broma solamente. Todo practicidad.

Bakugou podía entenderlo, el prefería decir las cosas de cara a cara, más aún las cosas que consideraba importantes y Shoto ya era lo suficientemente incapaz con conversaciones convencionales. Pero en ese momento, mientras intentaba averiguar qué carajos pasaba era frustrante como el infierno, sentía como si no conociera en absoluto su pasado.

Él se aseo y vistió rápidamente, bajo a desayunar donde todo parecía igual que siempre. No se confió, lo último que recordaba era a ese bastardo lunático de las manos brillantes que estaba atacándolos. Bakugou necesitaba información, miro a su madre, ella y su padre parecían igual que siempre.

El problema vino una vez en la calle.

Todo era ridículamente tranquilo, había demasiadas personas alrededor tranquilas y satisfechas, el camino intentando procesar todo lo que le rodeaba.

Justo cuando paso por aquella tienda que vendía artículos de superhéroes se sorprendió de no encontrarla, en cambio había alguna especie de librería.

Y era justamente eso, Bakugou camino por alrededor de diez minutos sin encontrar nada que se relacionara con héroes… o villanos.

Sin posters comerciales, sin propaganda antihéroes o chismes sobre el último ataque de la liga o alguno de sus seguidores. Ninguna cosa relacionada a All Might.

Era inquietante.

* * *

— _¿Nada? ¿De verdad no ha dicho nada? Pero… el mismo Endeavor lo interrogo._

— _Eraserhead viene en camino. Quizás si el anula su quirk todo termine._

* * *

 _Kat:_

 _¿Qué? Hola a ti también bastardo, ¿Podrías ser menos ambiguo con tus mensajes?_

 _Lo que sea. Quede de estudiar con Kirishima en la biblioteca de la universidad. Por si te lo preguntabas. Quiero hablar contigo._

Todoroki había tenido un extraño camino a la universidad, en primer lugar, ya que no sabía en donde quedaba y tuvo que preguntar. Las personas solo lo habían mirado extrañadas por no conocer la universidad más famosa del país y por su cicatriz también. Shoto había aprendido a través de los años cuando las personas miraban a su ojo izquierdo curiosas y cuando no les importaba.

Solo… no lo había recordado tan nítidamente en los últimos tiempos. Él era un héroe reconocido, las personas lo miraban constantemente en televisión o recortes de periódicos, además de ser el hijo del héroe número uno, claro. Ellos ya no miraban sorprendidos la marca de quemadura en su cara.

Al llegar a la universidad el encontró un mapa, afortunadamente. Un par de personas lo saludaron un poco nerviosas en su camino a la biblioteca a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza sin en realidad saber quiénes eran.

Ciertamente no fue difícil encontrar a Bakugou o a Kirishima. Ellos estaban en las mesas de estudio justo en el centro de la biblioteca, Bakugou estaba gritando, algo sobre idiotas incompetentes cabezas hueca, y el cabello de Kirishima era difícil de ignorar. Era toda una proeza que no los hubiera echado… aun.

Antes de llegar a la altura de ellos Kat alzo la vista y lo miro un poco inseguro y evaluativo como si esperara ver algo en él, al menos hasta que Sero le dio un golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

Ellos estaban en una mesa repleta de incontables libros pesados.

—Hey, Todoroki, no sabía que también venias, creí que tus clases empezaban por la tarde—Kirishima dijo agitando un brazo hacia el en el momento en que lo vio.

—Hola—saludo inclinando la cabeza mientras Bakugou le hacía lugar su lado para que se sentara—, si, mis clases son por la tarde, pero… no tenía nada más por hacer hasta entonces—No al menos hasta donde él sabía—. Espero no molestarlos.

—Claro que no—ese era Sero—, incluso puedes ayudarnos, con eso de las empresas Todoroki y tal tú debes de saber más ¿no?

¿Debería?

—¿Sí?

Todoroki se sentó. No sabía de que estaban hablando, hojeo uno de los libros. Leyes de mercado. Sonaba aburrido y nada como lo que Todoroki tendría que saber, la empresa de su padre era sobre héroes no sobre comercio. Sin embargo, mientras más los escuchaba hablar más convencido estaba Todoroki de que no era así, claro que él tendría que saber, su padre lo había educado a él y sus hermanos para que algún día heredaran sus incontables empresas, algunas sobre comercio. Respondió algunas de sus preguntas incluso. Perfectamente.

Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Sintió como su mano era tomada por debajo de la mesa. Estaba un poco aturdido.

—Nos vamos…

—Pero… —esa era la voz de Kirishima.

—Creo que Shoto no se siente muy bien. Nos vamos, además estoy seguro de que no son tan idiotas como para no comprender el resto ¿no?

Se sentía un poco confuso a su alrededor. Mas o menos como la última vez que Todoroki estuvo borracho.

—Entonces está bien supongo —ese era Sero, Todoroki capturo su mirada mientras se ponía en pie aun tomado de la mano de Kat, él se miraba confundido, aun así, su voz era comprensiva, el no cuestiono a Bakugou, Kirishima tampoco, Shoto debió verse terrible— que te mejores Todoroki.

—Adiós.

Todoroki se rehusó a dejar las manos de Katsuki una vez de pie, incluso si él ni siquiera hizo ademan de soltarlo.

Temía que si lo soltara se fuera a evaporar como parecían estar haciendo todo lo que creía era la realidad.

Intento recordar. Él era un… un héroe. No. Los héroes no existían ¿Por qué habría héroes en un mundo lleno de personas con poderes? Cuando lo inusual supera a lo normal deja de serlo para pasar a ser la nueva normalidad. Era absurdo entonces que hubiera héroes como tal.

Él era un estudiante universitario. Solo eso.

* * *

Todoroki se miraba demasiado pálido.

Bakugou lo arrastro lejos de la biblioteca. Shoto probablemente necesitaba algo de aire, incluso de ese extraño mundo patético en el que parecía haber caído. El aún estaba tratando de averiguar qué demonios había pasado o si de alguna manera se había vuelto loco. En realidad, no sonaba tan descabellado. Katsuki miro a una pequeña cafetería cerca y se dirigió hacia allí con Todoroki aun apretando su mano fuertemente.

Al llegar pidió un vaso de agua a la mesera mientras revisaban el menú. Ella veía un poco preocupada a Todoroki, pero hizo lo que pidió.

—¿Te sientes bien, Shoto?

Pregunta estúpida considerando como se veía, pero el asintió.

—Nada importante. Solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Él se froto las sienes. No se veía como nada importante.

Bakugou aún recuerda que tan normal se veía al entrar a la biblioteca. Como ayudo a Kirishima y Sero con aquellas dudas que Bakugou no sabía ¿Cómo iba el a saberlo? Él nunca había estudiado leyes por más que el par de idiotas lo dijeran. Aun y cuando sorprendentemente supo la mayoría de las respuestas a sus preguntas, que solo seguían viniendo a el de algún lugar, lo que claro, no significaba que de repente sintiera unas imparables ganas de leerse la constitución. ¡Qué horror!

Bakugou lo pensó mientras miraba como Shoto se comportaba, él era igual que le resto de personas en este mundo sin héroes o villanos. No era _su Shoto_.

Aun así, al parecer aun en este lugar estaban juntos. Eso era al menos un consuelo.

—Lo siento —él dijo, pero ¿sentir que? —, yo solo, ya no lo aguante más. Este lugar es extraño.

Bakugou sintió como su respiración se congelo en su garganta. _Este lugar._

—Sí, lo es. Deku no parecía interesado en hablar sobre All Might— lo que en realidad había pasado cuando Bakugou lo encontró en la biblioteca antes de que Shoto llegara. Él había estado diciendo algo sobre la biología de los quirks y pareciendo Deku solo que sin el eterno estado de fanatismo. Aunque la tendencia obsesiva había estado ahí, sin duda.

—Eso no parece como Midoriya— su cabello bicolor se sacudió mientras negaba con la cabeza—, la última vez que lo vi estaba muy contento porque acababa de ganar una subasta para obtener una figura coleccionable de edición limitada que solo se había vendido en el extranjero.

Bakugou solo ignoro el cariño en la voz de Shoto cuando hablaba de Midoriya. Deku era demasiado patético para que él se permitiera enojarse solo por obtener algo de la atención de su novio. El solo se permitió concentrarse en el hecho de que Todoroki _sabia quién era All Might._ Y que en ese momento se veía mejor de lo que lo había hecho hacia cinco minutos.

Aun así, el necesitaba asegurarse. Todoroki se había visto demasiado como parte de este lugar antes. Justo como el resto de las personas con el que se había encontrado desde que despertó. Había tenido incluso la esperanza de que Deku no lo fuera cuando se lo topo ya que por alguna razón el chico siempre parecía estar en su camino, de cualquier forma, tenía la sensación de que nadie se sentía como él lo había hecho.

No hasta que pensó en Shoto.

—Considerando que el idiota conoce al mismo All Might en persona y hasta le tiene su aprecio suena como algo muy estúpido. Incluso arrastro al tipo a un parque de diversiones temático sobre el mismo. ¿Cuán idiota puede ser?

—Supongo que el solo estaba emocionado. Por ser importante para su héroe favorito. Su modelo por seguir, ya sabes.

 _Héroe._

—Todoroki —el alzo la vista—, ¿Sabes que es lo que estudio en la universidad?

El palideció de nuevo y cerró los ojos como si así fuera a recordarlo mejor. Así que eso era. Los chicos habían hecho demasiadas preguntas que forzaron a su cabeza a recordar algo que en realidad Shoto no podía saber.

—Realmente no puedo recordarlo. Este lugar es extraño… y aburrido. Es como si nada pasara. Estaría feliz incluso si el villano de lodo apareciera.

Todoroki inhalo aliviado.

—¿Tampoco… tampoco sientes como si este lugar fuera al que pertenecieras?

—No. Yo lo sé—Bakugou afirmo. Siempre lo supo.

Quizás había cosas que lo hacía disociar los hechos, pero también estaba el hecho de que nada aquí tenía sentido para él. Parecía demasiado irreal y utópico. El tipo de sueño que alguien como el estúpido Deku apreciaría. El en cambio prefería las grandes peleas y el caos. Un verdadero reto.

Aquí incluso los perros y los gatos se llevaban bien.

Y estaba esa sensación de que todo era terriblemente incorrecto también. Bakugou vivió una vida con un propósito especifico y en este mundo eso no significaba absolutamente nada. Lo que lo convirtió inmediatamente en basura.

¿Cómo podía el ser el mejor en un lugar tan patético? ni siquiera valía la pena intentar, no había ningún reto en ello.

—¿Cómo? —Shoto pregunto, la desesperación era palpable en su voz.

Bakugou suspiro. El solo lo sabía, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé porque… bueno, este lugar es tan patéticamente pacifico. Con todas esas personas tan felices y sonrientes. Imposible que sea real, una pesadilla, eso es lo que es.

Shoto sonrió. La primera sonrisa que Bakugou había visto desde que estaba en esta horrible especie de loca realidad.

—Si, las personas se ven muy felices y todo es pacífico. Una gran tragedia, el perfecto material para pesadillas.

—¡Cállate! Tu preguntaste.

—Supongo que sí. Tenía la misma sensación… es demasiado perfecto aquí. ¿Qué crees que paso? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

Bakugou en realidad no sabía y tampoco sabía ni donde comenzar a buscar.

—No lo sé. Solo desperté esta mañana y todo era así de retorcido. Incluso mamá era más amable… lo cual es aterrador.

Todoroki pareció pensar en eso y una mirada melancólica trazándose en su semblante.

—Mamá estaba ahí esta mañana y mis hermanos… y papá estaba ahí también—su voz bajando mientras habla hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Ellos hablaban sobre ir a algún lugar de vacaciones y sobre que habíamos estado esquiando hace un año…

—Shoto…

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Mamá incluso se estaba riendo de como nosotros vencimos a papá y Touya en una pelea de bolas de nieve usando nuestros quirks en conjunto. Y la sensación de que algo iba mal se fue atenuando ¿Cómo podía estar mal…? Incluso si yo no podía recordar nada de lo que ella decía se veía tan contenta… yo incluso empecé a olvidarme de que nada de eso me paso _a mí_.Se sentía tan cálido, pero…

—Pero no es real—no iba a decirle que estaba bien, porque no lo estaba y todo aquí era falso— si lo fuera en ningún momento habrías tenido la necesidad de confirmar que lo era.

El asiente.

—Lo siento.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No importa. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar esta mañana?

—El tipo que seguía a la liga de villanos. El… él tenía ese extraño patrón marcado que parecía tatuaje en la palma de las manos y de repente empezó a brillar…

El frunció el ceño en concentración.

—Es lo último que recuerdo también. Él lo proyecto con… ¿una luz? y perdí el conocimiento.

—¿Qué crees que era? —pregunta, suspiro, me gustaría saberlo.

—Ni idea. Bien podría habernos enviado a un universo paralelo—no puedo evitar sonreír irónicamente

Todoroki solo me mira inexpresivo. Se ve mejor que hace diez minutos.

—Podría ser. Creo haber leído algo sobre eso en uno de los libros de clasificación de quirks. Algo sobre una heroína estadounidense.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —digo sarcástico—. Lo que sea, aquí sentados no averiguaremos nada ¿te sientes mejor?

El asiente.

Bien, era hora de intentar arreglar este desastre.

* * *

 _El hombre tenía los ojos secos y su semblante frustrado no alentaba a nadie a acercársele. Aun así, lo hizo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo._

— _¿Funciono?_

— _¿Ellos despertaron?_

— _No._

— _Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Todoroki despertó esa vez Bakugou estaba a su lado. En realidad, más que a su lado podría decirse que Bakugou está encima suyo.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Estas despierto?

—Si—Shoto sintió el aliento caliente en su cuello y el movimiento de labios de Bakugou cuando hablo. El no tuvo idea de que más decir.

Así que permanecieron ahí por un largo rato. Habían pasado todo el día anterior en la biblioteca pública leyendo sobre quirks para obtener alguna idea de cómo habían llegado a ese lugar. O si todo era una ilusión. Lo que Todoroki dudaba ya que todo se sentía sustancialmente real, si los labios de Kat en su cuello tenían algo para contar. Pero ellos no habían sabido más al salir del lugar que cuando entraron.

Ahora estaban en una especie de hotel-posada lo que sea. A Todoroki lo único que le importaba era que era cómodo y había comida. Además de que al parecer su brillante y dorada tarjeta bancaria tenía fondos casi ilimitados.

Y estaba con Bakugou. Todoroki tenía miedo de que si se separaban él se esfumaría o se convertiría en algo irreal y torcido como todo lo demás aquí.

Era más fácil seguir el hilo de lo que eran sus recuerdos, diferenciar lo que ese lugar le mostraba si Bakugou estaba ahí a su lado.

—Tenemos que levantarnos pronto—Bakugou murmuro contra su hombro, pero a pesar de sus palabras envolvió más sus brazos en su torso.

—Si. Deberíamos hacer eso… —no pudo evitar el bostezo que salió de el en ese momento.

—¿Qué hora es de todos modos?

Todoroki miro el reloj en la mesa al lado de la cama.

—Seis y media de la mañana—él lo pensó. Ellos finalmente se habían dormido a las dos de la mañana principalmente cavilando acerca de lo inútil que había sido su ida a la biblioteca y los resultados de internet que además de algunas teorías conspirativas paranoicas sobre un quirk capaz de dominar el mundo, no habían arrojado nada.

Apenas habían dormido poco más de cuatro horas y Shoto no se sentía en absoluto agotado o adormilado o cualquier secuela de haber tenido una noche de poco sueño. Lo cual de por si ya era raro en él, dormir bien era una de sus prioridades.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto a Kat—¿no estas cansado?

—No —él se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas dobladas sobre sí mismo mirándolo pensativo—, ni un poco.

—Tampoco yo.

Kat sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberíamos seguir buscando entonces —Bakugou dijo—, no creo soportar otro día en esa patética escuela aburrida. Necesito patear a alguien, y si tiene manos brillantes sería mejor.

Shoto asintió. Quizás el no veía la gran cosa sobre todo esto que tanto parecía molestar a Katsuki, pero él también quería regresar a casa.

El día anterior habían buscado la manera de obtener información sobre el quirk que los había enviado a este lugar, ya que estaban seguro de que era la causa, no encontraban otra. Y si este lugar como sospechaban era alguna clase de mundo alterno, eso probablemente significaba que había una versión del villano que los envió a ese lugar. E información. Si ellos lograban llegar a los registros.

Registro que en su mundo eran sumamente confidenciales.

—¿Hay siquiera una oficina de registros de quirk aquí?

Shoto se encogió de hombros. Realmente era difícil saberlo. Había quirks en este lugar, pero sin embargo no había héroes y villanos. Era casi como una utopía.

Shoto tomo su teléfono celular y reviso en busca de información.

Y de hecho sí. Había.

Después de desayunar ellos se dirigieron al lugar en el camino intentando planear una forma de entrar sin que se viera sospechoso. Era incluso divertido. Casi como en una película de espías.

—Ya sabes podríamos simplemente irrumpir en el lugar y secuestrar los registros—Bakugou dijo, una sonrisa maliciosa surgiendo en su rostro— solo para darles un poco de emoción a estas pobres personas.

No, eso no sería una buena idea. Shoto se lo transmitió con la mirada en blanco que le envió. Bakugou solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo que iré a mi casa y inspeccionare mis documentos de registro y luego podemos quejarnos o algo. Luego… ¿miramos la información?

Eso no sonaba como un plan.

—Bakugou…

—Y luego si no resulta solo secuestramos el lugar.

Era terrible lo satisfecho que se miraba Kat ante esa posibilidad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

— _Ha pasado un día completo. Ya les han hecho suficientes pruebas ¿Cómo que no saben cuándo despertaran?_

 _La anciana solo se encogió de hombros._

— _No hay registros del tipo y no sabemos cómo logro noquearlos. No hay sustancias en sus cuerpos que indiquen algo. Y sabemos que tampoco es una clase de quirk como el de Aizawa._

— _Pero…_

 _Ella alzo una mano para silenciarlo._

— _Aun haremos pruebas en sus cabezas para ver si la causa del problema se encuentra ahí y ver si podemos arreglarlo._

 _Ella pareció pensarlo._

— _Sim embargo si es algo que solo el hombre puede detener a conciencia…_

— _Estamos intentando contactar con Shinso Hitoshi. Su habilidad de hacer que las personas hagan lo que quiera será de mucha ayuda. Él lo hará hacerlo… o al menos puede obligarlo a que nos diga como despertarlos._

— _Esperemos que sea así._

* * *

Bakugou ojeo los papeles.

No decían ni la mitad de lo que deberían. Simplemente que el exudaba nitroglicerina provocando explosiones y que era altamente inflamable. Que se necesitaban dispositivos de control y se recomendaba mantener visitas a un psicólogo para mantener su salud mental estable como con todos los usuarios de quirks destructivos.

Al menos su madre no había estado alrededor cuando llegaron a casa. Aún recuerda como ella se comportaba por la mañana, que no le gritara al menos de la mitad de las veces en lo que Katsuki sabia lo hubiera hecho le hacía sentir un poco desubicado.

Este lugar apestaba.

Todoroki estaba sentado en el borde de su cama frunciéndole la frente a su teléfono celular.

—¿Pasa algo?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de mamá y Fuyumi además de muchos mensajes de todos… creo que debí avisar que no llegaba a dormir.

Bakugou no sabía que decir. Su madre parecía mucho más indulgente en este lugar. Era algo que siempre había querido de vuelta en casa, pero ahora en este lugar lo hacía sentir un poco vacío.

Parecía que Todoroki estaba en una situación completamente inversa. Demasiada atención.

—¿Qué dicen los mensajes?

Bakugou tenía curiosidad y vagamente se pregunta cómo era el Todoroki de este lugar. Ese que es en absoluto consumido gran parte de su vida por el rencor a su padre.

—En su mayoría piden que regrese a casa, algo de que todos deben estar para planear las vacaciones… incluso tenemos un grupo de chat familiar. Es raro.

Si, sonaba raro. Pero Bakugou no dijo nada porque en realidad Todoroki no se veía afectado de mala manera. Parecía un poco feliz incluso.

—Podríamos ir y revisar tu acta también.

Shoto asintió, su mirada iluminándose incluso.

—Claro, puedes conocer a mi madre también. Aunque creo que ella ya te conoce, pregunto mucho por ti ayer e incluso hablo sobre un regalo y que debería llevarte a cenar.

Después de eso el tomo su teléfono tecleando algo con una pequeña sonrisa expandiéndose en su cara.

* * *

— _¿Dos días?_

— _Lo siento, él tuvo que ir ayudar a controlar un atentado terrorista al extranjero y aún están intentando obtener información. El necesitara descansar después de eso._

 _Asintió dándole la razón. Mientras Kacchan y Todoroki no sufrieran daños reales el no debería preocuparse tanto. Los héroes podían mantener a raya a los villanos por un tiempo sin ellos._

* * *

Todoroki estaba contento. El no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. Tan ligero y despejado como si no hubiera razón alguna por la que preocuparse más allá si debiese llevar el traje rojo o el negro a sus vacaciones.

Miro a Katsuki sentado a su lado, quien veía con asombro como Touya tragaba fuego como uno de esos artistas de circo que aparecían en las películas antiguas, antes que las particularidades empezaran a brotar en las personas.

Shoto puede recordar como él había tenido la misma mirada la primera vez que lo vio hacerlo y como su madre había estado regañando a Touya durante horas por lo irresponsable que había sido y el mal ejemplo que le daba a sus hermanos pequeños. Ella eventualmente lo había dejado pasar viendo lo bien que su hermano mayor parecía controlarlo. Touya siempre decía que era fácil y Shoto lo había intentado un par de veces cuando tenía ocho siendo detenido casi inmediatamente por su padre que siempre era tan sobreprotector.

También se había reído cuando vio a su madre apagar las llamas que de alguna manera habían llegado a las cortinas. Su madre también había declarado que, sí Touya quería jugar con fuego entonces ella, Fuyumi o el mismo Shoto debían estar cerca para que no terminara quemando la casa. Natsuo probablemente hubiera estado demasiado en pánico para recordar que él podía ayudar.

Ellos habían subido a la habitación de Shoto alrededor de las tres de la tarde para buscar los registros de Shoto.

No habían encontrado más de lo que habían hecho con los de Kat. Además de decir que tenía un quirk doble heredado de ambos padres no decía más. Ni el alcance o intensidad o riesgos. Era un poco frustrante.

Una vez que ellos iban al lugar fueron interceptados por su hermana.

—¿Shoto? ¿Vas a salir?

Ella parecía curiosa. El solo asintió.

—Pero… hoy íbamos a ir de compras ¿recuerdas? Necesitas una tabla de surf y lentes de sol y protector solar…

—Ah…

Claro. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Había estado esperando por estas vacaciones desde hace meses. Incluso su padre se iba a desatender de su trabajo.

El paso la mano por su cuello intentando determinar si lo que estaba por hacer era más importante. El solo iba a hacer unas correcciones a su acta de registro, estaba seguro de que podía esperar hasta que ellos volvieran un par de semanas después. El miro a Bakugou que lo estaba viendo un poco desconcertado, él se encogió un poco de hombros y miro la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

—Supongo que ya es tarde de todos modos. Podemos ir después.

Shoto suspiro aliviado. Sonriendo a Kat.

—Claro. Te acompaño afuera.

Ellos caminaron hacia la salida dejando atrás a su hermana.

—Bien, supongo que iremos mañana—Bakugou dijo un poco molesto pateando una piedra que había en el camino y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Claro—Shoto no tenía problemas con eso, el viaje no era sino hasta el lunes y aún era sábado. Tenía tiempo.

Él se inclinó sobre Katsuki dándole un pequeño beso de despedida. Luego vio como el desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

— _No sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero al parecer el tipo escucho que alguien le sacaría las respuestas e intento huir. Dejo a uno de los guardias dormidos. El presenta los mismos síntomas que Bakugou y Todoroki—la chica se veía frustrada mientras sacudía su corto cabello color chocolate._

— _Ya pusieron supresores de quirk en su celda. Solo habrá que esperar un poco más—el hombre alto y delgado dijo pareciendo demasiado cansado._

 _El chico de cabelle verde suspiro demasiado agotado incluso para mostrar algún otro signo de lo frustrado que lo hacía sentir toda aquella situación._

 _Al menos hasta que vio a la enfermera caminar con urgencia hacia ellos._

 _¿Qué había pasado ahora?_

* * *

Bakugou odiaba a este mundo desde el fondo de sus entrañas. No que no odiara al mundo, _su mundo,_ la mayoría del tiempo, pero este lugar no solo era odiable, sino que lo hacía sentirse profundamente furioso. Cada que veía a una persona tan insulsamente feliz _solo por vivir._ Era ridículo y patético y otros adjetivos que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de adjudicarle por lo molesto que lo hacía sentir. Lo que ya era mucho.

Todos sabían que Bakugou Katsuki siempre tenía un insulto (o desafío) en la punta de la lengua y que no vacilaría ni un momento en decírtelo en la cara.

Incluso Shoto parecía _feliz_ o lo que sea aquí. Solo porque en esta realidad todo era perfecto para él, lo que sinceramente le hacía preguntarse como demonios es que llego la cicatriz a su rostro. Y ¿Qué carajos pasaba con toda su condenada familia? Siendo tan unidos y felices y la mierda. Le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Incluso el hermano malvado estaba ahí. Y era genial, lo que le hacía totalmente replantearse que tan jodido era este mundo.

Él quería regresar a casa _. Su casa._

Caminar por la calle definitivamente no estaba haciendo que su opinión sobre este lugar mejorara en lo más mínimo. Cada cosa que veía solo le recordaba las razones por las que lo odiaba.

Bueno, tal vez y como dijo Shoto solo lo estaba haciendo una gran cosa. No era como si que las persona fueran felices fuera malo. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era retorcido que lo fueran sin tener alguna razón. Bakugou en su lugar estaría solo aburrido y hastiado. Él se sentía así en realidad y apenas llevaba un par de días ahí.

Aunque el uso libre de quirks era genial. Les daría eso.

Cuando llego a su casa no parecía haber nadie. Bien. No tenía energía para lidiar con sus padres incluso si apenas se sentía cansado… lo que era raro ya que había dormido poco más de tres horas.

Él se recostó sobre el sofá de la sala y encendió el televisor.

Programa de chismes, enervante. Noticias, ¿desde cuándo era una noticia si se rescataba a un cachorro de un pozo? ¿Una noticia importante?, telenovela….

Apago el televisor. Al parecer no había ni siquiera algo interesante en lo que las personas aquí llamaban ficción.

Su teléfono celular recibió una alerta de mensaje.

 _Bastardo mitad:_

 _Lo siento Kat, pero no podemos vernos mañana. Al parecer cancelaron una junta de papá y partiremos antes ¿no es genial? Te traeré un recuerdo ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Cuando vuelva iremos a…_

 _¿A dónde íbamos a ir? No importa. Te lo compensare._

¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese imbécil?! Yéndose, así como así.

Bakugou estaba por ir a sacarle la mierda de encima cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sus padres habían llegado.

Era sábado. Lo que significaba cena familiar. De vuelta en su mundo su madre siempre lo obligo a asistir al menos cada quince días, con Shoto algunas veces incluso. Aun después de que se hubiera mudado.

Él tuvo que quedarse. Incluso si la bruja de su madre parecía ser más amable e indulgente que la original era terrible. Lo cual no decía lo mejor sobre su familia.

Llamo algunas veces a Todoroki, pero siempre era mandado directo al buzón de voz.

Al final se durmió, su mente estaba demasiado agotada para resistir mas todo ese maldito lugar.

Cuando despertó, sintiendo que no había dormido nada en absoluto, todo era blanco a su alrededor. Bakugou intento sentarse sobre la cama solo para caer inmediatamente cuando puntos negros se posaron frente a sus ojos.

El escucho a alguien jadear y tomar su frente y pasar una lampara sobre sus ojos. Sentía la garganta seca y la mente difusa como… bueno como siempre que despertaba. Solo que más intenso, como si hubiera dormido durante un largo tiempo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, quien sea que estaba ahí se había marchado. Bakugou intento enfocarse a su alrededor, cuando lo logro unos minutos después lo primero que registro fueron los monitores conectados a él.

Estaba en un hospital.

Lo segundo que noto fue la camilla al lado de la suya. Y a la persona en ella.

Shoto.

Shoto, profundamente dormido. El monitor a su lado marcaba una línea constante y su respiración era lenta. Si no fuera por el casi imperceptible movimiento en su pecho cuando respiraba Katsuki habría pensado que estaba muerto.

Unos minutos después, mientras los cuales había intentado sin éxito alguno ponerse de pie y luego solo había estado contemplando a Shoto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Esta vez un doctor fue quien entro en su campo de visión y justo después de una pequeña chica con uniforme de enfermera.

El aparentemente doctor asintió hacia Bakugou.

—Hola, señor Bakugou, soy el doctor Yamada, está en el hospital general de la prefectura de Kioto ¿de acuerdo?

Bakugou asintió aun un poco desorientado.

—Bien, le hare algunas preguntas. ¿puede responderlas?

Bakugou asintió de nuevo esta vez pasando saliva por su garganta. Ardía.

La enfermera pareció notarlo porque antes de que Bakugou se diera cuenta tenía el borde de un vaso contra sus labio y agua fluyendo en su boca. Intento beber rápidamente, estaba tan sediento. Pero la enfermera tomo su cabeza impidiéndoselo, lo peor era que estaba tan débil incluso para protestar.

—Despacio ¿sí? —ella dijo con voz suave y paciente.

Bakugou no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso. Una vez que hubo acabado y su garganta no se sentía más como lija el doctor le hizo una rápida revisión anotando algunas cosas en una tabla que sostenía, luego empezó a hacer algunas preguntas.

—¿Sabe quién es?

—Si

—¿Sabe dónde esta?

—Si—¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? El acababa de decírselo.

—¿Sabe cómo llego aquí?

—Yo estaba… —intento recordar. En casa, había estado en casa—, en casa… yo me fui a la cama y luego desperté aquí.

El doctor frunció el ceño ante eso. Quizás Bakugou debía explicarse mejor, ya que en realidad no estaba en _su casa._

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Había alguien más con usted?

Katsuki asintió.

—Mis padres, bueno, estaba solo. Había ido a dormir después de cenar con mis padres.

—¿Vive aun con sus padres?

—Si… no… yo no… no lo sé. Creo que no.

Le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

—No. Vivo con mi novio. Shoto.

El doctor asintió.

—¿Por qué estaba en la casa de sus padres entonces?

—Ahí es donde vivía. Al menos en ese lugar.

El doctor se veía confundido.

—¿Ese lugar?

—Era como otro mundo—Bakugou asintió—, alguna especie de realidad alterna donde todo era estúpidamente aburrido y horrible y todos eran felices…

La enfermera se veía divertida. Bakugou la fulmino con la mirada, solo porque la maldita sonrisita que había puesto era similar a la de Shoto cuanto le dijo algo parecido.

El doctor se veía algo confundido, pero asintió.

—No parece inestable además de ligera deshidratación. Supongo que el resto lo explicara a la policía y héroes encargado del caso.

Bakugou iba a decirle que él era un héroe y que definitivamente estaba en el caso, pero el doctor se fue. El intento hacer explotar sus manos solo para darse cuenta de que estaban suprimidas con algún tipo de guante casi invisible.

Mierda. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar por Shoto.

El volteo hacia la enfermera.

—¿Cómo esta Todoroki? ¿está bien? ¿porque sigue dormido? —pregunto rápidamente sin darle a la chica oportunidad de responder.

—Supongo que el esta tan bien como tú, considerando que la causa de que están aquí es la misma, el porqué aun no despierta…—ella sacudió la cabeza.

Bakugou recuerda entonces que tan frustrado había estado cuando se separó de Shoto. Como si pudiera desaparecer o a mimetizarse con ese asqueroso lugar. Ser asimilado.

Pero Shoto estaba ahí a solo medio metro. ¿Cómo?

—Presiona le botón rojo si necesitas algo—ella dijo, apuntando hacia el pequeño botón al lado de su mano derecha. Luego ella se fue.

Miro el techo intentando descifrar qué diablos estaba pasando.

¿Ellos habían estado en el hospital todo ese tiempo? ¿dos días? ¿pero entonces que era ese mundo en que había caído? ¿Y cómo habían llegado ahí si habían estado todo ese tiempo en el hospital? ¿Habían estado en el hospital?

—Hey, bastardo. Mas vale que despiertes y que sea pronto.

* * *

Shoto miro alrededor del aeropuerto mientras su padre hablaba con un empleado del lugar y Natsuo se tomaba fotos con sus hermanos. De nuevo tenía la sensación de que había algo mal, pero… no había podido ubicarlo.

Fue arrastrado repentinamente por Fuyumi, a otra foto al parecer. Ella se veía contenta en su impecable vestido azul.

Shoto reviso su teléfono celular por primera vez desde que bajo del avión. Había un mensaje de Kat. De esa mañana.

 _Kat:_

 _Bien. Te veré después, entonces. Mas vale que mi regalo sea algo bueno._

 _¿No era a aquel acuario que abrieron en el centro de la ciudad del que Deku estaba hablando?_

Shoto tecleo una respuesta rápida antes de seguir a su familia que lo llamaba para salir del aeropuerto.

* * *

Deku lo miro pensativo. Dejando de lado todo el asunto de Shoto y el propio Bakugou medio en estado de coma, el nerd parecía fascinado con cualquiera que fue el quirk del villano y el lugar al que los envió.

Porque eso es lo que les paso. No fueron los suficientemente cuidadosos con un villano cuyas habilidades desconocían. Demasiado ocupados intentando restringir el daño que el tipo estaba causando con sus bestias invocadas de quien sabe dónde. Ellos habían creído que ese era su don así que no pudieron prever que quizás tenía más trucos bajo la manga.

Y Shoto no estaba despertando.

Midoriya estaba murmurando repasando los apuntes que había tomado de Bakugou describiendo el lugar en el que había estado y como se había sentido ahí. Incluso se había reído de su yo del otro mundo.

—Entonces ¿No lograron averiguar el quirk del villano? —el pregunto. Bakugou sacudió la cabeza.

—Shoto se fue con su familia y cuando yo me dormí la siguiente vez desperté aquí.

Parecía que su cerebro pronto colapsaría intentando averiguar qué diablos había pasado.

—Quizás se trataba sobre una realidad alterna en donde reinaba la paz. Quizá él puede acceder a diferentes realidades y de ahí era de dónde venían los extraños monstruos….

El siguió murmurando.

Aizawa que había permanecido la mayoría del tiempo de su explicación en silencio parecía igual de pensativo.

—Entonces dices que sentías como si pertenecieras ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Bakugou asintió.

—Era más fuerte en Shoto. Creo que por eso se fue con su familia de ese lugar. Él se veía… contento.

—Quizás, ya que sus cuerpos estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo solo su conciencia estaba ahí, por eso no recordaba tan bien…

—Lo que sea—Bakugou lo corto—, cuando venga el tipo del lavado de cerebro lo sabremos y haremos que ese bastardo despierte a Shoto.

Aizawa asintió.

* * *

Todoroki estaba sentado en la arena al borde de la playa viendo el mar frente a él. Habría sido divertido si Bakugou también hubiera estado ahí. Shoto estaba seguro de que le habría gustado el lugar. Incluso había un volcán cerca, seguro que a Kat le habría gustado escalarlo.

Suspiro, paso una semana desde que se vieron la última vez. Se mandaban mensajes a diario, pero de alguna manera parecía… distante.

El sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió con pasos cortos al hotel en el que se estaban quedando, admirando como el sol empezaba a teñir el horizonte de tonos rojos y naranjas. Una vez en el hotel se dirigió directamente al baño de su habitación, necesitaba cambiarse para le cena.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio y cuando se empezaba a cepillar los dientes Bakugou noto algo… ¿Diferente en su cara?

El miro detenidamente su imagen en el espejo, pero no había nada inusual en su aspecto. Era tan bidimensional como siempre. La mitad de su padre y la otra de su madre. Con la piel completamente pálida y clara como la de su madre…

El toco justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, la piel era tan lisa y blanca como siempre ¿Por qué entonces sentía que había algo… _incorrecto_ con eso? Como una pieza que faltara.

El cerro los ojos y casi sintió la piel un poco rugosa bajo la punta de sus dedos. El recuerdo de algo lacerante y ardiente extendiéndose ahí, _tan doloroso._

Jadeo e intento respirar cuando su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho, alzo la vista, había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo eso.

De alguna manera se sentía… fuera de lugar.

Como si la imagen del espejo fuera el y al mismo tiempo una persona completamente diferente a como el sentía que debería ser. Solo que no tenía sentido en absoluta. ¿y si se estaba volviendo loco?

Quizás y Touya tenía razón conque había un extraño virus tropical que te comía el cerebro y volvía loco. O quizás no y su hermano solo quería burlarse de Natsuo y su aparente flechazo por una de las camareras.

El miro su reflejo una vez más y negó con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al restaurant del hotel en son de toda su familia lo estaba esperando para la cena.

No tenía razón en el mundo para sentirse inquieto ¿Por qué la tendría?

* * *

Bakugou estaba completamente recuperado a ese punto.

El se encontraba en la misma habitación en donde había despertado cuando despertó de donde sea que Shoto y él había quedaron atrapados, sentado al lado de la camilla del primero.

Todoroki se encontraba recostado en su camilla pareciéndose bizarramente a esa imagen de Blancanieves durmiente y envenenada, con el semblante tan tranquilo que era doloroso de ver y empezando a verse demasiado pálido para que fuera sano, definitivamente ser alimentado por una intravenosa no era lo mejor para un aspecto saludable y el ya llevaba así casi cuatro días.

Y no, pese a la estúpida broma de Kirishima el día anterior Bakugou sabía que despertarlo no le costaría tan poco esfuerzo como un beso. Por más amor verdadero o lo que sea que le intentara agregar.

Incluso si él lo había intentado poco después que idiota con pelo de mierda se fuera.

Él no se había movido del hospital ni un minuto, no desde que asimilo que Shoto probablemente no despertaría tan abruptamente como el mismo Katsuki había hecho, por mas que él lo deseara.

La puerta de la habitación fue tocada repentinamente. Una consideración que todos estaban tomando desde que Bakugou -y su mal humor- despertó.

—Pasa.

Era Aizawa, tan desaliñado como siempre y con la misma cara de odiar a la humanidad en general de siempre.

—Shinso llego.

* * *

Era como si los días fluyeran de forma rápida e intrascendental, él se sentía como si nada pasara alrededor.

Después de unos días sentía que la sensación que se había asentado en su pecho poco antes de iniciar las vacaciones, ese sentimiento de ligereza y paz se estaba evaporando poco a poco.

Shoto recuerda vagamente decir a Kat que el mundo era aburrido y patético… o algo así. Tal vez.

Kat en realidad no se parecía mucho a el mismo estos días o a alguien que diría algo como eso. A veces era incluso escalofriante lo amable que llegaba a ser.

Cierto, Bakugou era generalmente más amable con él, sin embargo, lo era en su singular y espinosa manera de ser. Como cuando cocinaba su comida favorita, pero en cambio insultaba sus pésimas habilidades culinarias. Algo así como mantener un balance que solo el entendía como funcionaba. Algunas veces.

Katsuki incluso había charlado amistosamente con Touya por Skype el día anterior. Y de alguna manera a Shoto toda la cosa le pareció surrealista. A este punto incluso ver a su hermano mayor era desconcertante por momentos. No de la manera mala. Pero-

Solo tenia la sensación de que era algo que siempre había querido, pero ya se había resignado a jamás tener. Sabía que era algo ilógico. Su familia siempre había estado a su lado.

¿Cómo podría ser diferente?

* * *

—¿Estás diciendo que es solo _un sueño? —_ Bakugou dijo incrédulo, casi puede imaginar lo que Shoto le contestaria. _Si, eso dijo ¿acaso no lo escuchaste?_

Shinso asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay manera de que el tipo pueda detenerlo. Shoto tiene que querer despertar—el dijo aburrido. No parecía ni un poco afectado con la situación. El chico era casi tan inexpresivo como Shoto.

—Pero… —Midoriya dijo.

—No lo ha hecho—Aizawa completo—, pero Bakugou lo hizo.

El parece pensativo.

Shinso resopla.

—Al parecer el sueño está configurado para atrapar quien este en él. Un mundo de ensueño para la persona durmiente, este villano solo da un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte para sumirlos en él, después la mente de la persona afectada por el quirk da todo lo demás. Es una habilidad secundaria de su quirk.

Bakugou lo puede recordar invocando animales irreales como sacados _de sueños_ y lanzándolos contra ellos.

—Un mundo perfecto de ensueño—Bakugou murmuro.

Tres pares de ojos lo voltearon a ver. Pero fue Deku quien hablo.

—Te refieres a que, en ese lugar, digo, sueño la familia de Todoroki-kun estaba junta y era unida.

Bakugou asiente.

—Pero no entiendo porque no había héroes entonces, Shoto siempre ha soñado con ser un gran héroe—Bakugou dijo.

—O quizás no—Shinso dijo con esa voz molesta suya. Él pensó que el tipo al menos había ayudado un poco. Solo por eso no iba a hacer estallar su cara. el en cambio intento ser lógico

—Pero yo sí. Y yo también estaba ahí, pero todo me pareció ridículo y patético.

—En realidad solo es así de bueno hasta que el lugar te atrapa y al parecer no puedes recordar lo que es real. Te atrapa en tu propia mente, matándote de a poco. De sed. De hambre… solo te da la idea de que es perfecto hasta que el lugar te asimila. Luego, si el bastardo así lo quiso viene la tortura o alguna cosa predeterminada a pasar en cierto tiempo.

No puede evitar preocuparse, desear que el tipo hubiera hecho las cosas tan apresuradamente que no hubiera dado tiempo de pensar en nada divertido que agregarle a su de por si horrible mundo.

—Bueno no era como si quisiera quedarme en ningún momento.

Deku asintió.

—No lo hiciste. Lo único que te hizo quedarte al principio fue Todoroki ¿no? querías que ambos volvieran a casa. Pero cuando el se fue tu despertaste, pero el no.

—Él se miraba contento ahí—Bakugou recuerda. Al parecer el lugar había sido más sensible a Todoroki. Después de todo había pocas cosas que Bakugou habría deseado que fueran tan radicalmente diferentes en su propia vida, si es que en realidad había habido alguna. De cualquier cosa todo lo que Bakugou había considerado como humillante en algún punto de su vida no había existido en ese mundo de sueños. _Tampoco lo que le gustaba._

Quizás a excepción de Shoto. Pero el ya lo tenía, así que, duh.

—Tiene sentido, dos personas tan diferentes no pueden tener la misma idea de un mundo perfecto, en algún momento sus ideas chocarían entre sí. Quizás el tipo pensó que al ser héroes un mundo sin villanos era una forma segura de empezar—Aizawa asiente mirando a Shinso probablemente sabiendo algo que ellos todavía no, ellos ya habían hablado antes de llegar al lugar—. Iré a buscar a algún especialista en sueños.

El se da la vuelta perdiéndose tras la puerta de la oficina que les prestaron en el hospital después de que Shinso llego con la información que obtuvo esa mañana.

Bakugou no lo cuestiona más. No parece que el interrogatorio del chico lavado de cerebro haya ayudado mucho. Solo un poco de información que no es tan útil. No si no ayuda a que Shoto despierte.

El piensa ¿Cómo despertar a Todoroki?

Francamente Bakugou no tiene la menor intención de esperar a que pase por sí mismo. Y al parecer no hay nada que indique que el fenómeno de pelo morado lo sepa más que él.

Bakugou también se da la vuelta y se va.

* * *

Despierta con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón apretado en el pecho.

Solo un sueño, eso era todo. No real.

El tomo el teléfono celular de su mesita de noche. Hay un último mensaje de Bakugou deseándole buenas noches. Ojeo la conversación en la pantalla de su teléfono, que es la única cosa que ilumina la oscura habitación. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Si, ellos quedaron para desayunar por la mañana. Aun les quedan una semana de vacaciones antes de que tengan que volver a la universidad para un nuevo semestre. Y un montón de planes por hacer.

Pero el puede escuchar la retumbante voz de Bakugou en su cabeza diciéndole que vuelva. Una y otra vez.

 _Despierta._

Estaba despierto. Pero aun así tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago que lo hacía permanecer inquieto y alerta.

No durmió en lo que quedo hasta el amanecer. Como no lo hizo desde hacía cuatro días atrás cuando los sueños comenzaron -de cualquier forma, no es como si se sintiera cansado-. Solo un día después de llegar de sus vacaciones y reunirse con Kat y de que esa sensación fría y espeluznante de que no conocía a la persona frente a el se instalara en su espalada. Pero era Bakugou, claro que él lo conocía, incluso mejor que la mayoría de las personas.

Era solo esa cosa que estaba pasando últimamente. Como sentirse fuera de lugar donde no debería de ser o imaginar cosas que en realidad no habían pasado. Y otros tantos absurdos.

* * *

 _Despierta bastardo o te juro que te mandare a dormir al sofá solo._

 _Creo que empiezo entender cuando Sero y los chicos se quejan de lo molestos quirks de otros. A veces son molestos, mas incluso que materializar criaturas inventadas…_

 _Mina ha traído soba. Algo sobre que quizás el olor te despertaría y que debes tener mucha hambre. La cosa era incluso comestible, considerando que ella nunca lo había hecho antes. Dice que Midoriya y Uraraka están preparando una fiesta para tu cumpleaños ¿sabes? Por más molestos que sean, no creo que quieras perdértelo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que jamás habías tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños en segundo año y luego el nerd inútil me arrastro para ayudarlo a prepararte una? … si no me lo hubieras dicho antes lo hubiera mandado a la mierda…_

 _Hey, Shoto. ¿Puedes creer que Aizawa vino a arrastrarme solo para hacer un poco de patrullaje?... solo… despierta pronto._

 _Sabes, Kirishima ha dicho que pronto el hospital me adoptara o algo así después de que se entero que una de las enfermeras me enseño a cambiar tus intravenosas…_

 _Despierta, la ciudad es un desastre, te necesitamos._

 _Te lo perdiste. Aunque en realidad jamás había asistido a una fiesta en que tantas personas se vieran tan miserables. Creo que jamás había visto a un doctor tan molesto. Tus regalos están esperando en casa. Deku los llevo ahí._

 _De cualquier forma ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese estúpido lugar? Era tan aburrido. Estoy seguro de que lo puedes hacer mejor aquí. De verdad._

 _Por favor. Solo tienes que abrir los ojos. No es tan difícil._

A veces lo único que escuchaba durante el día era el recuerdo de la voz de Kat, diciendo frases sin sentido. Estaba despierto ¿no? además eran solo sueños.

Aun así. El deseaba hacer lo que le pedía.

Después de todo era la única forma en que podía escuchar su voz desde que el Bakugou real había roto con él, argumentando algo sobre que Todoroki estaba actuando de manera rara. Y Shoto no lo entendía.

Hasta donde el sabia Bakugou siempre pensó que el actuaba de manera extraña y molesta, pero jamás pareció molestarle realmente. No mucho al menos.

Y se sentía tan cansado. De la forma en que no se podía arreglar con una buena noche de sueño. Incluso en el caso de tener una, claro.

Si, este mundo parecía un lugar patético y monótono.

A el definitivamente le gustaría despertar.

Al menos eso pensó cuando fue a dormir esperando de nuevo escuchar la voz de Bakugou, tan diferente del real, tan llena de intención. Deseando que fuera real y no solo una fantasía de su mente, como Midoriya había dicho cuando le conto.

Lo deseaba tanto.

* * *

Había algo malo con el medidor cardiaco de Shoto. La cosa pareció acelerarse, iba a llamar a una enfermera cuando capturo el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

La mano de Shoto. Moviéndose.

A veces pasaba, pero cada vez menos últimamente. Solo a veces, cuando Bakugou estaba contándole alguna anécdota de lo que pasaba alrededor mientras Shoto dormía. Pero esta vez Bakugou había estado a punto de caerse dormido sobre su propia mano.

El subió la mirada al rostro de Shoto. En donde sus pestañas estaban revoloteando y luego sus ojos se medió abrieron intentando distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba.

Bakugou se acerco lo suficiente para entrar a su campo de visión.

Shoto lo vio entonces. El pareció desconcertado un momento y fue a abrir la boca antes de darse cuenta de que estaba seca y apenas podía articular un débil resoplido. Bakugou sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesa de noche, recordando como se había sentido cuando el mismo despertó.

—Hey, está bien, con calma—él dijo cuando vio a Shoto intentando sentarse.

Bakugou puso el vaso sobre los labios de Todoroki y tomo su cabeza ayudándolo a beber en pequeños tragos. Intentando concentrarse en eso y no en la sonrisa tonta que de seguro se estaba formando en su cara.

—¿Kat? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Shoto sonaba ronca y diminuta—, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué…

—Esta bien. Estamos en el hospital ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Bakugou temía preguntar. Después de todo Aizawa sí que había conseguido a su experto en sueños, que resulto ser todo menos útil y mas curioso. Él no había dado con una forma de despertar a Shoto sin someterlo a alguna clase de riesgo. Alguna mierda sobre que la parte del cerebro encargada de los sueños era compleja y poco conocida y bla bla bla. Bakugou dejo de escuchar desde que supo que la tipa no iba a ser de utilidad. Y luego la echo.

Pero ahora Shoto estaba despierto. Por su mismo. No podía sentirse más aliviado.

—Yo, solo fui a la cama y luego desperté aquí, ¿paso algo? —Shoto se miraba confundido.

Bakugou estaba intentando encontrar una forma con tacto para decírselo. Después de todo Shoto había estado metido en ese lugar mucho más que él.

—Dormías. Durante mucho tiempo. Casi dos meses.

—¿Qué? — Todoroki parecía desconcertado.

quizás no se explicó lo suficientemente bien.

—Estaba este villano con este quirk y sus manos de tatuajes brillantes…

—¿Villano? ¿Manos brillantes?

Bien, debería explicar mejor. Ya que al parecer Todoroki no recordaba.

—Ah, sí. Somo héroes profesionales ¿recuerdas? —no parecía que Shoto lo hiciera, pero aun así Bakugou continuo apenas preocupándose por llamar a algún doctor, Todoroki no se veía tan mal, quizás una pequeña terapia de choque le ayudaría a ponerlo de nuevo sobre la marcha—, y estábamos patrullando cuando encontramos a este villano que estaba aterrorizando a todos con estas raras cosas animales inventados, así que lo detuvimos…. Solo que no lo hicimos. No directamente al menos, pero ganamos tiempo para que otros héroes lo hicieran. Pero el villano nos mandó a dormir a una especie de mundo-sueño donde todo parecía perfecto y aburrido…

A medida que Bakugou hablaba Todoroki abría más y más los ojos. Como si al fin después de mucho tiempo hubiera descubierto que la tierra en realidad era esférica y no plana como había creído.

—Ya lo recuerdo—él dijo y pareciendo terriblemente agotado.

Bakugou solo asintió y mando una sonrisa que intentaba ser consoladora en su dirección.

—Lo siento—él dijo. Bakugou no entienda, no es como si él no hubiera caído también.

—No tienes que…

—Debí despertar antes. Yo…

Bakugou se acercó y se hizo un lugar a su lado. Tomo sus manos y empiezo a hacer movimientos circulares intentando tranquilizarlo. Parecido funcionar un poco.

—No es tu culpa. Es de ese estúpido villano—dijo con voz suave—, pero ahora estas despierto, está bien.

Shoto lo abrazo, recargándose contra su costado. El parecía un poco desesperado.

Lo había extrañado tanto. Así que por una vez se lo dijo.

—Me alegra que despertaras. Te extrañaba mucho.

Lo sintió sonreír sobre su cuello.

—Yo también. Creo que fue tu voz hablándome lo que finalmente me trajo de vuelta—Shoto dijo melancólico como el solo.

Pero no importa porque ahora esta despierto. Ya después le preguntara que fue lo que paso después de que Bakugou despertó.

Bakugou sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo así, pero aun así lo alarga tanto como puede para finalmente separarse.

—Debo traer a tu doctor—dijo, Todoroki no se vio sorprendido en absoluto solo le sonríe indulgente.

Bakugou solo le dio un último beso corto en los labios antes de llamar a un médico.

* * *

Hola. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero para compensarlo de alguna manera, este capitulo es bastante largo.

Quizás sea un poco raro :(, no quería escribir algún drable simple y de repente se me ocurrio esta idea sin tanto sentido que de alguna manera se alargo mucho.

Espero que te guste.

También espero estar publicando mas durante las vacaciones.


	9. En el parque de diversiones

Dia nueve: En el parque de diversiones.

_

Fue una larga semana.

Era lo que sentía después de clases al caminar hacia los dormitorios, que al fin podía respirar libre a ya solo otra semana para regresar a casa para las vacaciones de invierno. No que regresar fuera la mejor parte… pero era algo.

Más aun desde que Fuyumi y Natsuo no parecían tener suficiente de Shoto en cada oportunidad que tenían de verlo. Pero igual se sentía un poco hueco, iba extrañar al resto de la clase 1-A.

Incluso si a veces el no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba alrededor con ellos y sus tramas y raras conspiraciones en la que hasta arrastraban a Bakugou y el mismo. Pero el ruido de fondo que hacían se había convertido en algo constante y cálido que siempre estaba ahí, como lo sería el ruido del mar para una persona que vivía al borde de la playa o el ruido de la vida en medio de un bosque.

Estaba seguro de que los iba a echar de menos. Sobre todo, a Kat.

Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron en la sala de los dormitorios encontró al casi el resto completo de la clase ahí, hablando emocionados y eufóricos.

—Playa, la playa es genial—Mineta estaba diciendo, su cara volviéndose de esa forma que tomaba a veces que Bakugou decía que era totalmente patético, Shoto solo creía que era una extraña manía—, con todas esas chicas en sus trajes de baño…

Y él se perdió en algún tipo de absurda fantasía si la expresión en su rostro tenía algo que decir.

Jirou le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Nadie está poniéndose un estúpido traje de baño en pleno invierno.

El resto de las chicas asintió de acuerdo.

—O yendo a la playa —Sero dijo, dándole el chico una palmada en la espalda.

Todoroki registro todas las caras alrededor buscando a Kat, pero el chico y como de costumbre pasaba no parecía estar alrededor.

Así que Todoroki fue a su habitación.

Media hora después su puerta fue abierta sin ninguna clase de permiso.

Kat entro murmurando algo acerca de estúpidos idiotas que no valían su tiempo para después pasar a tirarse al lado de Shoto sin ningún tipo de advertencia o saludo previo, acomodando su cabeza sobre su regazo y escondiéndose ahí.

Shoto dejo el libro que había estado leyendo y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Solo porque podía y sabía que nadie más y porque Katsuki arrancaría la cabeza (o mano, dependiendo que estuviera mas a su alcance) de quien lo intentara. Y resistió el impulso de decir que Kat se veía como alguna especie de gato mimado y malhumorado.

—No estas comprando la mierda de esos subnormales tú también ¿verdad? —el dijo, su voz amortiguada por su cabeza aun escondida en su regazo.

Shoto solo tarareo confuso dándole la razón de lo que sea que Katsuki estuviera hablando, que era lo mas seguro de hacer al menos el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Todoroki sospechaba que tenia algo que ver con la salida grupal que la mayoría de la clase planeaba. No es como su él tuviera muchas ganas de salir a la playa (o a cualquier parte) de cualquier modo.

—Odio los lugares tan llenos de gente y hoy es la apertura o lo que sea. Odio a esa maldita perra invisible—él dijo entre gruñidos—.No es como si fuera a ir a cualquier parte que dijeran de todas formas—Bakugou murmuro—, pero Kirishima esta siendo un idiota… mas de lo normal. Un día de esto lo hare estallar de verdad.

El se dio la vuelta dándole la cara a Todoroki. Entonces el hizo una mímica de sus manos simulando una explosión y sonriendo un poco. Parecía que estaba teniendo uno de esos _días tontos_. Esos en lo que seguía siendo despectivo con el mundo entero (aunque no tanto) pero no tanto como Shoto, como si ambos estuvieran del mismo lado y por ende Shoto se llevaba su lado mas suave.

—Y entonces _KABOOM_ —sus labios haciendo esa cosa al pronunciar la última palabra que hacía que Shoto solo quisiera inclinarse y besar a su malhumorado novio—, no más cabello de mierda.

Shoto sabia que no hablaba en serio y si lo hacía también sabía que Kirishima lo aguantaría o la menos seria lo suficientemente listo para mantenerse alejado el tiempo suficiente.

—Entonces… ¿Ya eligieron a dónde irán?

Bakugou resoplo e hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Toru llego con un maldito volante del condenado parque de diversiones, incluso convencieron a sensei de hacer de niñera por si alguna mierda que involucre villanos pasa.

El hablo como si no pudiera creer que tal cosa fuera posible. Aizawa no podía ser tan crédulo ¿no? bueno, Shoto sospecha que tuvo algo que ver con Deku y Eri y ojos de cachorro de al menos tres frentes distintos. Si lo que escucho de Present Mic esa mañana era cierto.

—Así que al final fue el parque de diversiones…

Bakugou lo vio con desconfianza.

—No quieres arrastrarme a ese horrible lugar también ¿cierto? —el sonaba más desconfiado, como si Shoto decidiera que quería ir llevaría a Bakugou con él. Como si Bakugou no se fuera a resistir. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso cuando el era tan considerado con él, incluso capaz de ir a un lugar que detestaba?

Shoto negó con la cabeza.

—Bien —Bakugou dijo su voz suavizándose de nuevo—, estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos y ver un maratón de películas.

Shoto sonrió.

—Claro, eso suena bien—él siguió pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Bakugou que lo miraba desde donde estaba en su regazo con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha—, de cualquier forma, no es como si supiera de parques de diversiones.

Claro, Todoroki nunca había estado en ninguno, pero había una razón por la que a Bakugou no le gustaba ¿así que quizás no eran tan buenos como el resto le hacían creer? Además, el y Bakugou tenían algunas afinidades cuando del entorno en el que se encontraban se trataba. Y ninguno de los dos era un gran fan de las multitudes ruidosas y escandalosas por si solas. No si estaban en el centro de ellas al menos.

Claro Shoto podía ir y pararse en el podio en medio de un estadio lleno de personas mientras era grabado y ni siquiera inmutarse, pero eso no era lo mismo que estar en medio del publico con todos sus espacios reducidos y conversaciones en todas direcciones.

Quizás los parques de diversiones eran como eso y por eso no le gustaban a Kat.

—¿Nunca has ido a uno? —la pregunta de Bakugou lo saco de sus reflexiones.

Shoto se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Papá decía que eso era para debiluchos mocosos infantiles que no aspiraban a la grandeza.

O algo así. Su padre podía ser tan dramático y ridículo con sus palabras y su tonto orgullo de lo que sea que Shoto en realidad nunca entendió, en especial cuando se trataba de su prodigioso hijo menor, algo que él cegado con todo su rencor no quiso notar, en cualquier forma Enji Todoroki siempre parecía irse a los extremos sin siquiera notarlo.

De cualquier forma, saber eso no haría que Shoto fuera a ser menos duro con el tipo.

Parecía que Bakugou quería decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono de ambos lo impidió.

Todoroki vio. Era aun mensaje de Midoriya, invitándolo al parque de diversiones, el respondió, excusándose por el mismo y por Bakugou también, sabía que el rubio no lo haría. De cualquier forma, hasta donde él sabía no es como si estuviera perdiéndose de mucho.

En cambio, Bakugou parecía pensativo mientras miraba a la pantalla de su teléfono celular y ponía muchos emojis de caras enojadas y maleducadas entre algunas frases.

Él se sentó recto, abandonado sus piernas y le miro directamente su boca torciéndose como si quisiera vomitar acido o algo.

—Podemos ir, si de verdad quieres.

Vaya, era eso. Todoroki lo vio, parecía que Katsuki hablaba en serio. Él lo pensó ¿quería ir? ¿de verdad? Bueno la respuesta era sencilla. Si, quería.

Pero no lo suficiente para hacer incomodo a Bakugou. El solo tenia un poco de curiosidad de como todos hablaron sobre parques de diversiones como si fueran una gran cosa. Sin embargo, podía esperar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No si no quieres—él dijo y sabía, que Katsuki iba a refutar, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el chico era considerado _, muy en el fondo_ , y con personas muy selectas y en realidad de una manera muy sutil. Así que el rubio hablaba en serio sobre ir, con el resto de sus compañeros a un lugar que consideraba desagradable. Así que Shoto propuso un acuerdo, el de verdad quería ir después de todo—, mira, hoy es la apertura y sonaba como si fuera estar lleno. Podemos quedarnos hoy e ir solo nosotros después.

Bakugou pareció pensarlo.

—Bien—él asintió—, después.

Así que ellos tuvieron su maratón de películas acurrucados en la habitación de Todoroki, con solo un pequeño intervalo de discusión entre Bakugou y Kirishima y _no sera tan divertido si no vienen también_ , que acabo con Bakugou azotando la puerta en sus caras.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Cuando Bakugou había dicho _después_ Todoroki no pensó que sería tan pronto como dos semanas. Pero ahí estaba siendo jalado por Bakugou para comprar las entradas para el parque de diversiones.

La fila no era tan larga como cabría esperarse o no tanto como Kaminari lo hizo ver. O quizás se debía mas al hecho de que no era la apertura o un fin de semana. Lo que fuera Todoroki lo agradecía.

El miro alrededor curioso. Todo era muy colorido. Bakugou a su lado solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando mal a cada persona a la redonda que lo mirara o lo señalara. Shoto suspiro, una mala cosa que paso a raíz del secuestro apenas hacia un año era que Bakugou se había vuelto significativamente mas reconocido. Aun más después de que el hubiera ganado el festival deportivo en primer año. Nada raro considerando que su fotografía había estado en televisión nacional mientras estuvo cautivo por la liga de villanos.

Bakugou lo odiaba totalmente. Lo que, aunque no del todo justificable explicaba su odio a los lugares públicos.

—Entonces ¿adónde vamos? —el pregunto dándose la vuelta hacia Bakugou.

—Donde quieras. Solo escoge.

Shoto miro alrededor de nuevo. Un puesto de globos, algodón de azúcar y puestos de comida fue lo primero que vio, luego mas adelante algunos puestos de juegos.

El se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —Bakugou rodo los ojos ante su respuesta—, ¿adónde te gustaría ir a ti?

El pareció pensarlo un poco y luego sonrió.

—Bueno podemos empezar por los puestos de tiro al blanco.

Diez minutos después y al menos tres oportunidades de meter aros en pequeños blancos Bakugou parecía un poco disgustado mientras peleaba con la chica que atendía el puesto.

—Es una maldita estafa, eso es lo que es—Todoroki no podía decirlo, pero le pareció entretenido ver a Bakugou concentrarse para luego fallar estrepitosamente la primera vez, incluso la segunda y la tercera. Lo que solo hablaba de lo terrible novio que él era y también de lo terrible que Bakugou era en esto. Porque sinceramente el aro ni siquiera había estado cerca de dar en el blanco.

Pero por mas divertido que le pareciera la pobre chica empezaba a verse como si fuera a estrellar algo contra la cabeza de su novio. Shoto intervino, un Bakugou herido era aún peor que un Bakugou bueno… normal. Lo que ya era lo suficientemente difícil de tratar. Y mas si lo que estaba herido era su orgullo.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —el pregunto apenas audible, mandándole una mirada a Bakugou.

La chica lo vio y asintió con la cabeza pasándole tres aros mientras Kat solo se cruzaba de brazos.

Todoroki los sopeso en sus manos. Eran ligeros y los blancos estaban un poco alejados, el tiro uno intentando acertar al de mas puntaje.

No lo hizo, fue un poco frustrante pero aun así logro darle a otro mas cercano. No del todo mal.

Escucho a Bakugou resoplar a su espalda, pero no le hizo caso, en su lugar lanzo el segundo, atinándole a uno mas cercano y luego a otro y esta vez en realidad dándole al más alto. El volteo le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia a su furioso novio.

Era gracioso. Bueno, Todoroki no creía que fuera ninguna clase de estafa.

El tiro otra vez y otra y antes de darse cuenta estaba riendo y provocando a Bakugou que también lo intento de nuevo convirtiéndolo en alguna especie de competencia.

Al menos Bakugou estaba acertando más. Genial, conviértelo en una competencia y tendrás a un adolescente furioso mejorando su puntería a niveles alarmantes.

Todoroki estaba seguro de que si seguían así quedarían atrapados en el lugar hasta que su dinero se acabase, y quizás así habría sido de no ser por la retumbante y fuerte voz de quien reconoció como Inasa Yoarashi.

—¡Hey, Todoroki! —el grito, ridículamente sonriente mientras se acercaba al puesto—. Hola, y a ti también Bakugou.

Era extraño verlo sin su uniforme escolar, Todoroki en algún punto había pensado que era debido a su uniforme que se veía tan enorme. No, al parecer no era eso.

Él era así de alto. Era un poco enervante tener que alzar el rostro para poder hablarle.

—Hola—él dijo, Bakugou a su lado solo gruño.

El solo sonrió, de esa manera maniática que Shoto siempre había visto hacerlo. Le recordaba un poco a Present Mic si se fijaba bien.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto. Todoroki se dio cuenta que Bakugou lo miro como si fuera completamente idiota.

—Quería venir —era verdad, así que él lo dijo.

—Genial, yo vine con algunos de mis amigos de Shiketsu, pero… —el paso una mano por su cabeza— creo que se perdieron en la casa de los espejos.

El sonrió un poco nervioso.

Shoto oyó murmurar a Bakugou algo que sonó como idiotas.

—Ah… disculpen—era la chica del puesto de aros que los miraba atenta con sus ojos oscuros y atentos—, ¿jugaran de nuevo?

Bueno, ellos habían estado por mucho tiempo aquí.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza. Y ella sonrió mirando el cuaderno con puntajes en sus manos, ella levanto el rostro burlón hacia Bakugou. Tres puntos de margen, fue todo y un milagro que Bakugou no destruyera el pequeño puesto. Él no era un buen perdedor después de todo.

Al menos Shoto tenia un poster de All Might y una entrada gratis a la casa del horror.

El miro alrededor tratando de decidir a donde ir después de comprar un poco de algodón de azúcar por sugerencia de Inasa, que dijo que era lo mejor y caminaba a su lado. Bakugou parecía molesto mientras devoraba su algodón de azúcar y fulminaba con la mirada al chico al mismo tiempo.

Todoroki miro alrededor intentando decidir a donde ir.

El miro la gran montaña rusa, bien, Bakugou había dicho que podían ir a donde el quisiera.

—Ahora podríamos ir a la montaña rusa—el dijo mirando a Bakugou.

El miro y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso suena emocionante. Nosotros no fuimos porque Camie dijo que le provocaba Nauseas.

Bakugou lo vio mal, sorprendentemente resulto que Inasa era inmune a su mal temperamento.

—Si, bueno. Podrías buscar a tus tontos amigos e ir con ellos.

Inasa en realidad hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza. Raro.

—No quieren ir, ya lo discutimos antes. Es una suerte que ustedes si quieran.

Parecía que Bakugou iba a responder con algo grosero. Todoroki tomo su mano advirtiéndole. No seria agradable si esos dos empezaban una pelea. Shoto ya había visto de primera mano lo fácil que era provocar al otro chico, o más bien lo difícil que era para Inasa contenerse.

—Claro, puedes acompañarnos en nuestra cita. ¿Por qué seria eso molesto en absoluto?

El los miro un poco desconcertados y a sus manos unidas.

—¿Cita? ¿de verdad? —él sonrió—, oh, están saliendo. Eso es genial— el miro a Bakugou—, me alegra que no te moleste que vaya con ustedes.

Bakugou lo vio un poco confuso. Luego como si fuera a hacer estallar su cara si Todoroki no hubiera apretado su mano. Lo peor, él pensó, era que por lo que sabia Inasa no lo hacía para molestarlos. Y que Bakugou lo había llamado una cita, que lo era, pero para Bakugou usar la etiqueta era como tragar cianuro por lo cursi que era, según él.

La fila era enorme. Inasa estaba frente a él y Bakugou a su lado mientras esperaban su turno y solo un par de personas los habían señalado. Bakugou inclino la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Crees que si lo empujo desde la cima—el empezó señalando con la cabeza a Inasa—, se callara?

Shoto sonrió malicioso y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que puede volar—el murmuro ya que Kat se estaba inclinando más hacia él.

Él frunció el ceño pensativo mientras la fila avanzaba e Inasa seguía hablando de lo emocionante que le parecían las montaña rusas con todo ese viento a su alrededor.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la cima de la fila y fue su turno Todoroki estaba lo suficientemente emocionado solo por escuchar a Inasa.

Fue bastante bueno, aunque no tanto como lo fue su improvisada competencia con Bakugou ¿Quién iba a decir que Shoto tendría tan buena puntería?

La montaña en cambio fue emocionante y todo. Pero había muchos balanceos y personas gritando. Todoroki había escuchado que a las personas le gustaba este tipo de atracciones por el peligro y la adrenalina o algo así. Sinceramente para alguien que se había visto amenazado por un grupo de villanos lunáticos Todoroki consideraba que ya tuvo suficiente de eso en su vida, aunque lejos de la verdad sabia que solo era la punta del iceberg de lo que le esperaba cuando por fin se convirtiera en héroe. Sin embargo, había siso mucho más divertido ver a Bakugou pelear con pequeños aros que no querían encajar.

Una vez que ellos bajaron de la cosa Todoroki vio como una chica se inclinaba sobre un cesto de basura y vomitaba sin control. Vaya.

—Hey Todoroki—el escucho a Kat decir y volteo a verle, solo para ver a su novio sosteniendo su teléfono celular apuntando la cámara directo hacia él.

Bakugou bajo el celular y miro la fotografía con una sonrisa en la cara. Todoroki se acerco y miro un poco sorprendido la fotografía.

En ella se mostraba a un Shoto completamente despeinado. Algo así como un científico chiflado que no ha salido de su laboratorio en semanas. Bakugou sonrió mientras vio la fotografía así que también Shoto lo hizo. Incluso saco su propio teléfono celular y arrastro a Bakugou para una toma, miro la foto, Bakugou estaba despeinado, pero no era muy distinto a como él se veía regularmente.

—Idiota —Bakugou solo negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a intentar acomodar su cabello.

Inasa se paro a su lado mientras Bakugou seguía intentando poner en su lugar el cabello de Todoroki. Después de un par de minutos el se encogió de hombros y bajo las manos.

—No se ve igual—el chico de Shiketsu dijo evaluando el cabello de Shoto.

—Si, bueno, es lo mas parecido por ahora—el tomo la mano de Shoto mirando alrededor y luego encaminándolos a quien sabe dónde.

Todoroki abrió un poco los ojos cuando llegaron a la casa del terror.

—¿Tienes tu pase, Shoto? —pregunto a lo que él solo asintió un poco confuso. Inasa a su lado murmuro algo de ir a conseguir una entrada también.

—¿Por qué aquí? —Shoto pregunto.

—Él dijo que perdió al resto de subnormales que lo acompañaban en la casa de los espejos ¿Por qué seria distinto de la casa del terror?

Shoto no veía error en su lógica.

Quizás él se sentiría mal si no estuviera en una cita con Bakugou y si Bakugou no se lo hubiera dicho tan puntualmente a Inasa. Si el chico se parecía demasiado a un cachorro perdido Shoto solo lo ignoraría por el bien de la paz mental de su novio.

Así que ellos entraron en la casa del terror. Shoto no soltó la mano de Bakugou en ningún momento para no separarse, en cambio en cuanto Bakugou vio una oportunidad de escapar de Inasa la tomo, jalando a Todoroki con él. Al parecer el enorme tipo no tenía agrado por la arañas, ni siquiera unas que se veían tan falsas si se tomaba en cuenta el grito que dio, y una vez perdido de vista Bakugou sonrió y siguió hacia adelante notando lo que los rodeaba y viéndose demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo.

El resto de la atracción en realidad era en absoluto aterrador, en especial considerando que Todoroki sabia que estaba hecha para ese propósito porque ¿Qué tan útil es una casa del terror cuando sabes que todo lo que encuentres dentro está destinado a estar ahí solo para aterrorizarte? Lo sustos repentinos e inesperados parecían tener una mayor efectividad en cambio. El sin embargo aun recuerda a la chica de la clase B en el campamento de primer año. Ella sería muy útil en este lugar, si tan solo dejaran a las personas usar quirks libremente, claro.

Una vez afuera, Bakugou lo llevo lejos del lugar.

—Tengo hambre—él dijo y Bakugou entonces lo llevo a dar vueltas buscando algún puesto de comida.

Al final terminaron almorzando algún tipo de brochetas de carne y verduras por alguna razón. No eran malas.

—¿Y? —Bakugou pregunto después de terminar su primer brocheta—. ¿Te gustan los parques de diversiones entonces?

Él lo pensó. Si, suponía que sí.

El asintió.

—Supongo que esta bien—Shoto comenzó viendo alrededor—, pero en realidad fue tan bueno porque estabas aquí.

Bakugou se atraganto en medio de un bocado de su brocheta.

—Tú… bastardo ¡No digas cosas así tan de repente!

¿Qué dijo él? Shoto solo hablo con la verdad, no entendía porque Bakugou parecía molesto.

Bakugou solo lo vio antes de resoplar resignado, o algo así, ¿debería Shoto ofenderse de alguna forma?

—No tienes remedio.

—Lo que sea, no es como su tú lo tuvieras—Shoto dijo— ¿podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

—¿Por qué no?

Bueno, Shoto al menos sabia que cualquier lugar en el que Bakugou estuviera junto a él era bueno.


	10. Besuqueos en la plaza

Día diez: Besuqueos en la plaza.

* * *

Los festivales eran aburridos. Los festivales estivales que daban la bienvenida a la primavera y la mierda eran aún peores.

Miro el ridículo traje tendido sobre su cama. Definitivamente no se estaba poniendo _eso._

No. No no no no y no.

Mataría a Toru algún día. Si lograba encontrarla claro, ella se había escabullido de él la última vez. Podría intimidarla lo suficiente para asustarla y entonces ella respiraría tan fuerte que la encontraría.

O podría pedirle a Shoto que congelara todo el piso hasta encontrarle, y adiós señorita-no-me-puedes-ver. Estaba seguro de poder convencerlo si jugaba lo suficientemente bien sus cartas…

—Bakugou —ese era Kirishima en la puerta. Que pronunciara su nombre era solo una advertencia, sin embargo, él no estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar realmente.

Bakugou miro el traje de nuevo y quiso darse de golpes contra algo, o hacerlo estallar. Eso realidad sonaba como una gran idea.

Escucho el suspiro del pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

—Deberías cambiarte pronto o llegaras tarde—dijo, Bakugou solo resoplo aun mirando con odio a… _eso—._ Es por una buena causa ¿Recuerdas? Caridad. Salva a la naturaleza.

Volteo y miro a Kirishima con odio, quien ni siquiera se inmuto un poco. Le daría eso. De cualquier forma, si por él fuera la maldita naturaleza podía irse al carajo si tan solo dependía de él poniéndose esa porquería _rosa._

Kirishima en cambio estaba vestido y listo. Se miraba ridículo, completamente ridículo. Y estúpidamente cómodo y feliz en su patético atuendo.

—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres aprobar la clase de entrenamiento de héroes de All Might.

—Es una estupidez ¿Qué tiene que ver usar un estúpido disfraz ridículo en un estúpido y mediocre festival con ser un héroe?

Se veía como si Kirishima se fuera a echar a reír en cualquier momento.

Al final el solo se encogió de hombros. La sonrisa estaba ahí, sin embargo.

—All Might cree que es importante y el es nuestro profesor. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Esa cosa es _rosa._ Como en el infierno la primavera trae mutantes conejos _rosas._ ¿no se supone que debería ser al menos café… o blanco? _Pero ¿rosa?_

—Duh. Es obvio que es porque eres el mejor amigo del hada de la primavera.

¿Por qué diablos el resto de la clase pensó que era una buena idea? Sinceramente incluso el café pervertido de Mineta sonaba como algo más soportable. ¿y porque diablos la escuela hacia un festival de primavera? Bakugou empezaba a cuestionarse que tan obsesionado estaba su director con los festivales.

Quizás era por las cosas que florecen y los animales esponjosos o lo que sea. Bakugou lo odiaba.

En cambio, Kirishima se veía _radiante_ en su ridículo disfraz de girasol.

Iba a ser un día de mierda.

Al menos no tenía que hablar durante la estúpida obra. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de ser más que un extra en cualquier cosa antes, incluso si aún era el mejor amigo de la jodida hada de la primavera.

Dos horas, tres explosiones, un berrinche ( _negociación persistente_ lo llamaría Bakugou) y una pataleta después Katsuki Bakugou se encontraba enfundado en un adorable traje de conejo _rosa._ Un muy beligerante y gruñón conejo rosa.

Todoroki lo estaba viendo divertido, también con su estúpido disfraz del espíritu-de-no-se-que-carajos.

Mina y Toru eran un par de brujas oportunistas que solo había aprovechado la innata estupidez de su novio para cambiarlo a su gusto porque… ¿en serio tenía Shoto que enseñar tanta piel?

 _Es un espíritu de la naturaleza, se supone que debe ser salvaje y libre Bakugou._ Mina era una bruja. Como literalmente, en la tonta obra ella era una especie de bruja malvada que quería convertir al mundo en una especie de paramo sombrío como el infierno envenenando al espíritu de la primavera, por algún estúpido trauma. El cómo Todoroki había terminado con un papel protagónico aún era un misterio para él. Kaminari había dicho que era por su cara bonita y el fanservice, así que él había obtenido todos los votos de las chicas, y asquerosamente el mismo termino siendo un patético conejo _rosa._

 _Rosa._

Y de nuevo _¿Por qué diablos era rosa?_

¿Había siquiera realmente conejos rosas en la naturaleza?

—Faltan quince minutos Kat, quizás deberías quitar esa cara gruñona, se supone que debes verte feliz, al menos durante los primeros diez minutos de la obra y…

—¡Cállate! Esto es estúpido.

El solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Las cosas habían ido relativamente bien, había sido una buena idea de Kaminari decir que _el conejo rosado mejor amigo del espíritu de la primavera_ había sido hechizado por la malvada bruja y por esa causa se había tornado violento.

Al menos la angustia de Uraraka al actual al lado del rubio era verdadera y bastante fidedigna también. Sinceramente solo espera que el chico en cualquier momento empezara a _morder,_ por la expresión de Ochaco probablemente ella estaba pensando algo similar.

Kirishima sintió lastima de ella. Y sabia que solo se pondría peor cuando el apuesto espíritu guardián del puente al país de las hadas (Hagakure realmente tenía mucha imaginación) rescatara por fin a la marchita espíritu de la primavera…

De _verdad_ lo sentía por Uraraka, claro, Kirishima había tratado de ser razonable; primero discutió con las chicas, pero esa batalla había estado perdida desde antes incluso de empezar, desde el momento de la realización de que podían usar a Todoroki como un maldito muñeco en realidad; luego había intentado con Todoroki lo que resulto siendo extrañamente confuso y había terminado con Todoroki creyendo que Kirishima tenia un enamoramiento por Uraraka. Lo que _no._

Y Bakugou… bien, el apreciaba su salud, gracias. El solo se alejaría cuando el pandemónium empezara.

Que fue justo cuando todos los animales del bosque estaban llorando a su guardiana y a su fiel conejo rosado y único que había muerto defendiéndola de un esbirro de la malvada bruja.

Conejo que estaba tras el telón solo viendo la obra porque era el turno de Todoroki, Kirishima vio como Shouji y Sero (también quedando fuera de escena ya) se posicionaban al lado del chico rubio listo para limitar tanto daño como pudieran.

Todoroki entro, con su traje echo de enredaderas y hojas, además una corona de flores en la cabeza directamente hacia donde una Uraraka aparentemente inconsciente estaba en un lecho de flores, Kirishima podía notar la tensión de la chica desde donde estaba a un lado del escenario.

Cuando Todoroki se arrodillo al lado del lecho de Ochaco vio como su mejor amigo fruncía el ceño, claro el nunca vio cuando ensayaban esa escena… porque ellos nunca ensayaron esa escena frente a él.

Entonces el momento del desesperado beso de despedida hacia su amada llego. Kirishima noto de inmediato como la furia se apoderaba de Katsuki.

Incluso si solo era un contacto simple de labios que no duro más de cinco segundos.

Era hora de correr.

* * *

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para salvar a su amiga de la ira de Kacchan… el como por fin lo lograron todavía era un misterio. Uno de esos milagros de la vida que solo ocurrían una vez… al año. Y mucha, mucha cinta.

Quizás también tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que en realidad Uraraka sabia defenderse muy bien por su propia cuenta. Incluso de Kacchan, como ya había demostrado hacerlo en el pasado, pero eso era porque ella era sorprendente.

Lo que de nuevo resulto con un furioso Bakugou Katsuki convertido en un capullo de cinta a punto de salir de su crisálida y explotar todo a su paso, _y flotando._

Había sido falta que Todoroki le sacara a su furioso novio la promesa de que no iba a hacerle nada a Ochaco cuando en realidad había sido Katsuki quien se había negado en primer lugar a no estar en los ensayos a amenos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Así que… habia paz. Incluso si se hbaia visto arrastrados por el caos alrededor de toda la plaza.

Ellos estaban en lo que parecía ser la aportación de una de las clases de estudios generales, que consistía en una lugar que servía café y panecillos y aun vestidos con sus disfraces para la obra. Katsuki había armado tal alboroto que Aizawa-sensei había terminado por hartarse de ellos y los había echado del lugar tal y como estaban. Solo Mina y Jirou habían podido cambiarse.

Se acomodaron en la mesa una vez que liberaron a Kacchan de la cinta y Ochaco accedió a deshacer el control de su quirk del rubio. Kacchan seguía peleando con Mina y Kirishima por no decirles lo del beso casi al trágico final de la obra.

—Si tan solo te hubieses molestado en leer el libreto—Todoroki-kun dijo sonando condescendiente.

Kacchan le envió una mirada envenenada.

—Tu cállate bastardo—él grito en respuesta—, ¡que tu tampoco me dijiste nada!

—Porque no me preguntaste.

Era sorprendente ver la cara perpleja del que fuera su amigo de la infancia. Mina creyó que era más bien divertido ya que empezó a reír.

—Lo que yo creo—ella canturreo—, es que Kacchan está celoso~ y solo quería un beso también.

Más sorprendente aun fue ver al aludido verse rojo. Todoroki vio a su novio de manera fascinada. Era un poco perturbador.

—¿De verdad? —él pregunto.

—Claro que no ¿Por qué lo estaría? —Bakugou le grito de vuelta.

Kirishima a su lado solo rodeo los ojos.

—Oh, no lo sé, quizás porque son novios—Jirou murmuro antes de morder un panque de chocolate, que fue arrebatado por Kaminari, seguido de una risa. Bakugou fingió no oírlos.

Todoroki en cambio parecía que había descubierto todos los secretos del universo y no fuera a utilizarlos para las fuerzas del bien mientras miraba a su novio mientras comenzaba a sonreír. Y de nuevo _perturbador._

—Kat, si querías que te besara solo tenías que pedírmelo.

 _Kat_ abrió la boca posiblemente en un intento por encontrar una réplica lo suficientemente grosera, pero en cambio solo recibió los labios de Shoto sobre los suyos.

Y el mismo se volvió completamente rojo. Bakugou no rehusó el beso, que definitivamente no se podía definir como nada remotamente a casto. Intento no mirar, _pero era difícil._

Uraraka a su lado solo saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a grabarlos con el ruido de el resto de los chicos burlándose, Ashido también parecía estar fotografiándolos.

Al menos hasta que Iida los separo empezando uno de sus sermones, esta vez sobre la decencia y mantener la compostura en público. Al menos la clase B(Monoma) no estaba a la vista para burlarse.

* * *

Hola. Podría decirse que este capítulo esta ubicado en un universo alternativo en donde no hay tantos ataques de villanos. O al menos no hacía los estudiantes y por eso se vuelven locos por las actividades escolares, nada más que simples estudiantes de UA.


	11. Tomados de las manos

Día once: Tomados de las manos.

* * *

Bakugou y el _por fin_ estaban en saliendo.

Lo que al principio fue genial, hasta que noto un problema, bueno, hasta que _noto a Bakugou._

Bakugou no era uno para las muestras de afecto. O cualquier tipo de lenguaje corporal que en realidad demostrara amabilidad.

Su relación había comenzado con pequeños pasos muy cortos, aparentemente ni entre los dos formaban uno en lo que a relaciones interpersonales se refería. Y no era que Shoto lo viera como algo malo… o al menos no como algo reprochable, seria hipócrita de su parte juzgar a Bakugou de esa manera siendo el tan deficiente en los mismos aspectos.

Lo que en realidad había dejado a dos de las mas grandes inadaptados intentando aprender cómo se suponía que un noviazgo funcionaba. Probablemente una de las cosas más divertidas de ver desde fuera, pero un total dolor de trasero (figurativamente claro), cuando lo vivías en carne propia.

Todoroki había apelado a su amistad con Midoriya (después de asegurarse que el chico prometiera no contarle a Bakugou que él le conto) para intentar averiguarlo, lo que en realidad no había sido la más grandes ideas, ya que aparentemente era difícil para Midoriya, y cualquiera en realidad intentar imaginar ver actuar a Katsuki-voy-a-matarte-Bakugou como _un novio._

Para su suerte su hermana no conocía tan bien al intransigente rufián rubio que a veces se hacia pasar por un intento de novio decente, así que ella le había aconsejado lo suficientemente bien, según su vasta experiencia adquirida a través de ver múltiples _doramas_ que la convertían en una especie de experta en el tema.

Más que él mismo, en cualquier caso.

No era como si tuviera forma de saber si mentía, inexperto y todo como era. Y sin tiempo para consultar por sí mismo. Él no se desalentaría por las burlas de Natsuo, después de todo a su hermano mayor le gustaba burlarse casi de cualquier cosa y él en realidad jamás había entendido muy bien su sentido del humor. O el de cualquiera ya que estaba en el tema.

Así que lo único que saco en claro fue en su mayoría sobre la confianza y el conocerse el uno al otro, un par de dramas que los alentarían a formar un lazo más profundo (que en realidad no sabia como hacer que sucedieran, Shoto le había preguntado a su hermana también, pero ella le había respondido que ya lo tenían cubierto y que solo se reforzaría con el tiempo y su vocación de héroes. _Tan romántico~)_. Se suponía que en medio de todo eso sus barreras caerían y se acercarían de a poco pero aún seguía sin entenderlo muy bien del todo.

Empezó con pequeñas cosas, como preguntar el color favorito de Bakugou, que aparentemente _era jodidamente estúpido,_ también sobre su juguete favorito de la infancia y ese tipo de cosas en general, hasta que Bakugou capto de alguna manera las señales que el enviaba y pregunto también de vuelta.

Lo que resulto siendo la peor idea del mundo.

 _Maldito viejo._

Shoto olvido la idea de preguntar cosas personales sobre la infancia de su novio y paso a intentar _crear momentos._

Entonces por fin quizás podría tomar la mano de su novio. Un principio agradable. No épico, pero lo suficientemente bueno.

Lo que conllevo a que ambos tuvieran citas. Bueno, no, Todoroki no las llamo citas. Bakugou probablemente le hubiese arrancado la cabeza.

Primero le invito a cenar a un restaurante que se había puesto de moda últimamente y que quedaba lo suficientemente cerca del colegio barra internado, para que Aizawa-sensei los dejase ir mientras fuera lo suficientemente temprano.

No fue tan bien. Al parecer a Bakugou no le gustaban los lugares de etiqueta. En su defensa Shoto no sabia que el lugar era de etiqueta, ni siquiera había sido difícil conseguir una reservación (aunque después se enteró por Kaminari que en realidad sí que lo era, lo que probablemente solo significaba que su apellido había tenido algo de importancia en ese intercambio), y ninguno de ellos iba vestido adecuadamente para el lugar.

Y-

Fue un desastre absoluto. Que termino con ambos vetados del lugar de por vida, amenazas pasivo-agresivas de parte de un aspirante a héroe, amenazas bastante directas y agresivas de parte de otro, algunos cumplimientos de ellas y una peluca voladora en una fuente de chocolate.

No era algo que quisiera repetir. _Por favor._

Después de eso intento cocinar algo para Bakugou, cosa que decidió justo después de pasar un sábado completo sin nada que hacer en el que termino viendo televisión, la idea había venido en algún momento después de ver un par de programas de cocina, una película romántica y alguna especie de Reality Show.

No, al parecer hacer galletas no era tan fácil como mezclar algunos ingredientes y ponerlos en el horno; papas gratinadas también fueron difíciles y solo obtuvo como resultado una mezcla entre marrón y amarillo con algunos trozos negros y humeantes que apago con su quirk ¿Cómo era posible que incluso la limonada no estuviera bien? Aunque en su defensa los contenedores de sal y azúcar eran demasiado similares…

Fue una suerte que se le hubiera ocurrido probar todo antes de decidir armar algún picnic venenoso del mal.

O más precisamente que Satou decidiera ser una entrometido e insistiera en probar su comida. Lo que lo mando a la enfermería con un terrible dolor de estómago.

Mejor él que Bakugou, aun así.

Solo habían pasado un par de semanas y ni siquiera era oficial, pero Todoroki no se sentía como un novio. Se sentía como siempre, lo cual apestaba totalmente. Él quería que se sintiera como _algo._

Pero nada parecía funcionar de la manera que se suponía que debería hacerlo. ¿acaso él no era apto? ¿O Bakugou tenia un aura tan negativa que evadía cualquiera de sus intentos?

Quizás estaban condenado al fracaso como el par de idiotas que eran.

Si existía algún dios del amor probablemente los odiara. O odiara a Bakugou y su rechazo al mundo y _tonterías_ y por lo tanto también odiaba a Todoroki por asociación.

O quizás el solo estaba siendo tonto. Bakugou no era _tan_ despiadado como aparentaba, por algo le gustaba después de todo, y entendía tan poco de la situación como Shoto hacia, y si se equivocaba ¿Cómo sabría cualquiera de los dos que no lo estaban haciendo bien?

Quizás solo debería ser como ellos eran en lugar de intentar imitar lo que otros definían que debía ser una relación, o al menos Shoto debería de dejar de hacerlo, Bakugou solo parecía ir con la corriente… una corriente _estancada_. Después de todo Todoroki podía apostar que seria mejor inventar una nueva forma en que su relación podía ser, que seria mejor que cualquier cosa que una tonta película dijera _porque sería de ellos._

Entonces seria a su manera, simplemente haría lo que sintiera que era correcto y _lo haría._

La siguiente vez que vio a Bakugou simplemente lo hizo. Empezó con una pequeña cosa como tomar la mano de _su novio._ Porque podía.

Si Bakugou estuvo tan conmocionado que hizo explotar sus manos (lo que le recordó a Todoroki porque había querido ir con calma y de forma segura en primer lugar) era otra cosa.

Que su profesor los castigara porque creyó que había estado peleando porque Bakugou había sido demasiado orgulloso para admitir que había sido un accidente se eclipsaba completamente por la sensación que se había extendido por su piel cuando sintió la mano de Katsuki contra la suya durante esos cinco segundos.

O el hecho de que él no lo rechazo.

Ya podrían intentarlo de nuevo después sin explosiones de por medio. Eso era lo que había dicho Bakugou más tarde al menos.

Todoroki no podía haberse sentido mas feliz que si le dijeran que un tiburón se había tragado a su padre mientras estaba fuera.


	12. Jugando Videojuegos

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

Día doce: Jugando videojuegos.

* * *

La última de las cajas de la mudanza cayo con un ruido sordo y un regaño de parte de su novio por ser tan poco considerado con una caja que obviamente tenía marcada la palabra _frágil_ con marcador negro sobre la tapa.

Bakugou no tenía idea porque a Shoto le Importaría si era una de sus cajas, no suya. En todo caso no podría importarle menos. nada que sea tan frágil para romperse fácilmente valía la pena para mantenerlo.

En cambio, Todoroki ya estaba hurgando en la caja en busca de algún objeto roto. Su expresión a medio camino molestia y a madias exasperación. Todo el humor y la alegría del principio se habían evaporado para sustituirse con el cansancio de tener que lidiar con él.

De una manera distante Bakugou se preguntaba si _esto,_ mudarse juntos era tan buena idea como había pensado al principio. Es decir, apenas habían pasado medio día juntos y Todoroki ya se miraba como si estuviera listo para aventarlo por un precipicio y no ir a buscarlo hasta muy tarde.

Quizás su madre tenía razón y no estaban listos. Demasiado pronto.

Ninguna convivencia previa en un internado sería suficiente para decir que estarían bien. Menos estando solo los dos; sin un entrometido Midoriya para intervenir cuando las cosas se ponían los suficientemente feas o una exasperada Mina para decirle lo idiota que estaba siendo y como lo estaba haciendo así de mal o a un Kirishima, siempre incondicional, para arrastrarlo lejos hasta que se calmara cuando su carácter se pusiera de verdad _desquiciante_.

Pero Bakugou estaba lo suficientemente idiotizado para intentarlo y si eso no era un argumento lo suficiente _bueno_ nada lo seria sin importar cuando fuera.

Todoroki, aun arrodillado al lado de la caja suspiro. Tenia un mando de videojuegos en una mano inspeccionando que no se hubiese roto.

—¿Lo ves? Nada importante, solo vieja chatarra que la vieja bruja guardo por alguna razón.

Y era cierto. Dios, Bakugou no había visto esa vieja cosa en casi una década. Mucho menos usarla.

Todoroki solo rodo los ojos ignorándolo y siguió buscando en la caja por si la caída había roto algo de su contenido. El saco entonces la vieja consola de videojuegos que lucia aparentemente intacta. Shoto la miro pensativo por un momento antes de devolverla a la caja junto al control.

El levanto la vista y lo miro fijamente.

—Hay que desempacar. Ten cuidado Kat, por favor ¿Sí? No es como si tuviéramos muchas cosas en primer lugar.

Me encojo de hombros. No asegurando nada en realidad.

Lo que parece una eternidad después pero solo han sido horas por fin todo esta desempacado y acomodado. Todo el lugar luce como si el lugar siempre hubiera sido de esa manera y no solo desde esta mañana.

Nadie puede decir que Shoto no es algo sino eficiente. O que Bakugou iba a ser menos.

Así que después de un día largo y agotador se encontraron pidiendo comida para llevar y tirándose en el sofá más muertos que vivos. Y apenas eran las siete.

Pero había valido la pena. Viendo los pulcros muebles acomodados aquí y allá, las fotografías que colgaban de las paredes y mostraban todas esas cosas y personas importantes que les habían pasado desde que se conocieran, algunas de antes; como esa en la que aparece toda la clase A posando en la sala de estar de los dormitorios en su último día, maletas en el fondo, sonrientes y nostálgicos, o aquella otra mostrando a Bakugou con el grupo de idiotas y Shoto, la de esa vez que lo arrastraron al centro comercial; aquella de sus padres y el en uno de sus cumpleaños o los mismos padre de Shoto cuando lo llevaron a su primer día de escuela antes de que la mierda pasara.

Si alguien pudiera resumir todas las cosas de su vida que realmente valieran la pena solo tendrían que echar un vistazo a las paredes de su casa. Tan llenas de él y Shoto.

 _Su casa._ Parecía tan malditamente irreal. Pero ahí estaba con Shoto tendido encima suyo, ambos sobre el sofá que Fuyumi les regalo una vez que anunciaron(después de que Hagakure los escucho hablar de ello y fue con el chisme a todos) que vivirían juntos y empezaron a organizar todo, piernas enredadas y expresiones cansadas pero satisfechas, Bakugou paso los dedos por la nuca de Shoto haciendo un camino hacia su cabello, parecía que el bastardo en cualquier momento caería dormido y la única razón por la que no lo hizo era que estaban esperando la cena.

Bien, el podía estar perfectamente contento con permanecer así, envuelto en ese momento por el tiempo que dudara.

Se sentía bien saber que había un lugar al que podía llamar suyo y que le pertenecía por completo, donde nadie podía decirle nada al respecto (excepto por Shoto, claro, solo porque era un bastardo obstinado que le diría que no gritara majaderías aun si se estuvieran ahogando en las llamas del infierno) y podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Era su casa, de ambos.

Fue bueno. Era tranquilo y placentero y por una vez, como solo pasaba cuando estaba con Todoroki, se sentía bien estando quieto solo disfrutando del momento. Solo ellos dos.

Al menos hasta que sonó el jodido timbre y tuvo que levantarse, a él y aún muy somnoliento Shoto que permanecía encima suyo.

—Hey, cariño, la comida llego. Mantente despierto ¿de acuerdo?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Shoto se tallaba los ojos detrás suyo.

Comieron en la sala, solo haciendo comentarios aquí y allá de cosas que podían agregar a la casa y como debían ir al día siguiente por comestibles y hacer otros arreglos, con Bakugou quejándose de que no quería invitar a los subnormales que se hacían pasar por sus amigos, o al menos una gran parte de ellos, los que estaban disponibles al menos, solo porque Mina dijo que seria una buena idea hacer la inauguración de la casa el fin de semana y Shoto creyó que era una idea fantástica.

Bakugou no tanto. Peor bueno, los sacrificios que hacia por Shoto. Y el bastardo todavía tenia el descaro de decir que no se esforzaba por él. _Ja._

Shoto termino su comida antes, el sueño aparentemente ido repentinamente. El estaba leyendo la caja de uno de sus viejos juegos de Playstation con tanta atención como si se tratara de un libro de física dimensional… no entendiendo mucho pero aun así intentándolo muy fuerte.

—Recuerdo esto —él dijo dándole vueltas otro de los juegos, la caja firmemente apretada contra sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo—, cuando salió iba en la secundaria y todos lo querían.

Bakugou alzo una ceja. También lo recordaba, trabajo durante una semana paseando perros para poder comprar la maldita cosa el mismo día de lanzamiento, antes de que se agotaran; luego hizo una enorme espera en un fila para poder comprarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad, más por el hecho de que Deku estaba justo al lado suyo murmurando incoherencias sobre si los gráficos se verían tan bien como en los anuncios y que era genial que All Might tuviera su propio juego de video y cada pequeña mierda sin sentido que se le pasara por la cabeza en el momento, Bakugou se hubiera asombrado por el chico y su entrañable falta de filtro cerebro-boca si no lo hubiera visto como algo más que una cucaracha aplastable y sin quirk. Bakugou había estado a punto de hacerlo explotar, y probablemente lo habría hecho si no fuera que por ello lo habrían echado del lugar y así no obtendría el maldito juego. Quienquiera que dijera que Bakugou nunca pudo controlar su temperamento se llevaría un zapato directo a la cara, Bakugou sabia ceder en nombre de una buena causa.

Como el videojuego de edición limitada de Héroes que tenia como personaje principal a All Might.

Con todo solo asintió al comentario de Shoto.

—Tuve que hacer fila al lado de Midoriya durante horas para comprarlo—Bakugou dijo irritado como para demostrar el suplicio por el que tuco que pasar.

El indicio de una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labio de Shoto.

—Natsuo lo pidió a uno de los compañeros de papá del trabajo—él sonrió aún más, con las orilla de sus ojos arrugándose—, él dijo que quería probar el personaje de papá. Como si todo hubiera sido por él y no por All Might. A el le encantaba jugar contra el personaje de Endeavor y derrotarlo de formas bastante creativas.

Sonaba como algo entretenido para hacer.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Bakugou dijo antes de pararse a considerar que ya era tarde, que habían tenido un día largo y agotador y tenían otro por delante.

Aun así, valió la pena por la mirada ilusionada de Shoto.

—Me gustaría…. Aunque no se hacerlo, sim embargo —su frente se arrugo entonces—, la única vez que lo intente con Natsuo el viejo llego y convirtió la consola en un charco en el piso y me regaño por horas por perder el tiempo de esa manera en lugar de entrenar como debía haber hecho.

Su mirada era distante. Como su esa no fuera realmente toda la historia.

—Está bien—Bakugou no presiono más—, yo te digo como.

Bakugou conecto la consola entonces y pasaron horas jugando. Todoroki estaba disfrutando de ello, se hizo bastante bueno y si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Shoto parecía tan contento Bakugou se habría amargado por perder ante él, como fueron las cosas apenas y siguió pidiendo revanchas y lanzando desafíos tontos que implicaban castigos aun mas tontos. En cualquier caso, Todoroki solo se volvía mejor con cada juego que pasaba y a Bakugou no podría haberle importado menos si Shoto seguía sonriendo de esa manera.

Se durmieron casi al amanecer y no hicieron nada al día siguiente además de arrastrarse en busca de algo de comida cuando despertaron y luego seguir jugando otro poco.

Cuando llego el sábado finalmente fueron de compras por el resto de las cosas que faltaban en su casa y comestibles para la pequeña fiesta que tendrían. Con Bakugou seguía quejándose de tener que cocinar para esa horda de tarados subnormales.

Ese mismo día por la noche los primeros en llegar fueron Iida y Yaoyorozu con una insana puntualidad que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Poco después Ochaco y Midoriya, saludando y pidiendo una gira por la caza.

Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari se fueron directo a la comida. Mina quería ver su habitación.

Inasa fue especialmente molesto y ¿Quién diablos había invitado a él retrasado de Monoma?

Todos fueron llegando uno a uno y aunque la casa no era pequeña se abarroto de una forma que ni Shoto ni Bakugou esperaron que hiciera y la fiesta termino pareciendo más una convención de héroes que otra cosa ¿de dónde carajos habían salido tantas personas? Era increíble que las conocieran a todas, pero a juzgar el hecho de a donde sea que Bakugou volteaba podía encontrar una cara familiar así era.

En algún momento de la noche perdió la pista de Todoroki, probablemente mientras amenazaba a Tokoyami de que no dañara su cocina cuando los bocadillos se acabaron y el chico junto a Satou se ofrecieron a preparar algo más. Encontró a Shoto junto a Kaminari jugando el estúpido videojuego.

Bakugou se posiciono detrás de Shoto sonriendo ante la paliza que le estaba dando al idiota rubio, Shoto estaba siendo despiadado. Una vez Kaminari perdió Midoriya reclamo su lugar y tomo el control.

Ambos querían se All Might. Lo que no era tan sorprendente. Todos querían serlo así que lo dejaron a la suerte.

Midoriya estaba encantado cuando gano. Idiota.

Entonces fue el turno de Shoto de elegir un personaje.

Como era de esperarse de un juego de primera edición no había muchas opciones. Y los héroes relevantes de su generación, que eran más conocido ni siquiera figuraban en las listas.

Entonces Shoto sonrió, solo un poco retorcido y malvado mientras elegia a Recovery Girl como su avatar. Bakugou soltó una carcajada, sabiendo lo que venía y adorándolo por completo. El definitivamente amaba a Shoto y a su vena malcriada y maliciosa que pocas veces dejaba ver. Como eran las cosas Midoriya solo miro confundido, pero no hizo ningún comentario lejos de sorprenderse por cualquier cosa que Shoto haría o diría lejos de su trabajo como héroe.

Como elegir a la heroína sanadora en un combate contra el héroe número uno.

Y ganando. _Ja._

Bakugou juraría que esa noche vio a Midoriya romperse intentando _entender_ como diablos Todoroki pudo hacerlo.

La fiesta no fue tan mala después de todo.


	13. Bailando

Día trece: Bailando

* * *

Todoroki no sabe bailar.

Bakugou no quiere bailar.

No debería ser un problema entonces.

Pero-

Todoroki lo quiere horriblemente.

Desde que paso el festival deportivo intenta encajar mejor con el resto de las personas que lo rodean. Es realmente frustrante el no entender siempre del todo lo que sus, sino amigos, compañeros de clase intentan decirle. Quiere entenderlos en algo más que no sea su entrenamiento como héroes, que el autodesprecio que siente cada vez que escucha a uno de ellos decir alguna frase sinsentido a él y esperar una reacción que jamás llega, hasta que sus caras se convierten en algo entre incomodo y avergonzado desaparezca, porque, bueno… él no lo entiende. Todos esos matices que sabe que debería poder ubicar, pero no puede, solo porque estuvo los primeros quince años de su vida en su propio mundo de dolor y rencor, con solo él y su determinación y el odio hacia su padre.

Nada de eso es algo que desaparece en poco menos de un par de años. Quizás nunca lo haga. Y duele, no de una manera invasora y agonizante que no le permita ni siquiera pararse; sino de forma lenta y en pequeñas dosis que solo duran un par de minutos. Pero se están acumulando.

Cuando él nunca ha ido a un parque de diversiones, cuando no sabe sobre ese personaje infantil de dibujos animados que todos recuerdan pero él no; cuando escucha a alguien contar sobre la primera vez que se le cayó un diente y al día siguiente había dinero bajo su almohada; cuando alguien cuenta alguna broma sobre como todas las madres tienen _esa mirada_ que dan cuando lo arruinaron realmente mal y esta todas esas risas y miradas que dicen que lo entienden completamente; _cuandocuandocuandocuando…._

Pero él no lo sabe. Nunca parece saberlo y solo se queda ahí en medio de todos ellos sin saber cómo reaccionar _porque él no sabe._ Y luego el alguien preguntaba a él, pero Todoroki jamás tuvo las respuestas aceptables y recibía miradas de lastima e incomprensión.

Hasta que las preguntas pararon y la mayoría de ellos dejaron de intentar porque dieron por hecho que Shoto siempre sería extraño de esa manera.

Y entonces hay un baile y de nuevo _Shoto no sabe bailar._

Es consciente de que no es una gran cosa, que mucho de sus compañeros no saben, pero da igual, para él es solo una más de esas cosas que no puede hacer. No porque quizás sea incapaz, no porque sienta vergüenza, no porque nunca quiso intentarlo o que le pareció ridículo. Es porque es otra de esas cosas que nunca pudo intentar. Porque _los bailes son ridículos y solo una pérdida de tiempo que obstruyen tu tiempo para convertirte en el héroe que se convertirá en el número uno._ Y _no vas a ir, te entrenare ese día…_

Y ahora él no sabe bailar. Y Bakugou cree que es ridículo. Pero sigue sin importar porque Shoto quiere ir y decidir por sí mismo si lo odia, si lo hace mal y si le importa hacerlo mal y aun así seguir con ello.

Pero también…

Las chicas invitan.

Desafortunadamente ningún de ellos es una chica.

En retrospectiva la idea es un completo fiasco. UA tiene una mayor población de varones que de mujeres. Tampoco se puede invitar a nadie de fuera (que si fuera Fuyumi lo haría encantada). Un plan tan poco sostenible. _Honestamente._

A Todoroki le habría gustado que fuera un baile común y corriente, entonces podría ir de cualquier modo con Kat y luego ya que estuvieran en el lugar engatusarlo para que bailara con él.

Pero Mina fue de las primeras en unirse a otras chicas y convencieron al director de que aprobará su idea de realizar un baile después de que hubiera demasiados ataques de villanos a los estudiantes y por fin suspendieron la mayoría de las actividades escolares que involucraban al público.

Como fueron las cosas un baile no fue tan terrible dentro del gran esquema de las cosas y todos… la mayoría de los profesores tenían la idea de que ayudaría para subir la moral de los estudiantes.

Y en realidad lo hizo. Exceptuando el pequeño problema de que eran demasiado pocas chicas en todo el colegio.

Aunque si no eras invitado por uno tampoco significaba que no puedas asistir.

Todoroki ya ha recibido tres peticiones. Ha rechazado el mismo número de ellas también.

Hasta que un día después de una clase sobre uso de uniformes con Midnight que se volvió de alguna manera vergonzosa termina siendo frenado por Yaoyorozu.

También está muy sorprendido cuando ella le pide ir al baile.

Todoroki no sabe que decir. Él no quiere herirla de alguna manera, y no entiende muy bien por qué ella le ha invitado específicamente si sabe de su relación con Kat, como toda la clase a estas alturas.

Así que solo se queda ahí parado mientras ella espera una respuesta.

—No tienes que ir conmigo si no lo deseas—ella sigue cuando se hace claro que él no sabe cómo responder a su petición—, pero le dije a Bakugou-san sobre mis intenciones y él no me dijo que no… —ella parece en conflicto al decir eso, sus ojos se abren como cuando no entiende algo en clase, que también es la misma expresión que tiene después de tratar con Kat y su carácter risible—, pero estaría muy agradecida si Todoroki-san acepta ir conmigo al baile como amigos.

Ella parece tan sincera y Todoroki quiere tanto hacer algo que todos los chicos hacen por una vez, como no tuvo oportunidad nunca mientras estuvo en la secundaria y poder decir dentro de veinte años algo como _claro, recuerdo cuando era un estudiante como todos estaban nerviosos sobre que ponerse para ese baile._

Además, Bakugou no quiere ir.

Así que él lo piensa durante un segundo y decide que no tiene nada que perder. Pero tampoco quiere herir a una de las pocas amigas que tiene.

—¿Por qué? —termina preguntando finalmente y ella le mira como su no entendiera su pregunta—, me refiero a ¿Por qué yo? No creo que sea tu mejor opción. Me temo incluso que sería terrible bailando. Y estoy seguro de que hay docenas de chicos que quieren que los invites.

Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Porque somo amigos—dice sin siquiera parpadear—, además creí que querías ir después de …—ella se sonroja y se atraganta con sus palabras, luego tose y sigue—, yo, digo, te escuche decirle a Bakugou-san y tengo entendido que él no quiere ir así que… pensé que sería buena idea ya que la persona que pensaba invitar en un principio fue invitada antes por alguien más.

—Ah…

No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto de ser la segunda opción de alguien.

—Además—ella continúa arrugando la nariz de manera graciosa, de esa forma que hace antes de ser una total niña malcriada y presuntuosa—, estoy bastante segura de que esa docena de chicos de los que hablas no tienen más que oscuras intensiones.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —Todoroki está un poco intrigado—, ¿de verdad creaste ese aparato que te dice cuando alguien está mintiendo o aquel que Ochaco dijo que podía leer mentes?

¿De qué otra manera podría saberlo ella? Si alguien pudiera lograr algo así sin el uso de una peculiaridad seria Yaoyorozu. Ella es un genio.

Ella se sonroja.

—Escuche a Mineta y algunos chicos hablar de ello durante el almuerzo. Ellos están apostando acerca de quien invitara a quien—ella se encoge de hombros—, Mineta estaba sobrepasándose con sus palabras como de costumbre.

—¿Quieres que lo congele? —Shoto es serio sobre ello. Él incluso lo hizo aquella vez que el chico intento husmear en al baño de las chicas _de nuevo_ después de un entrenamiento particularmente duro, Sero o Iida no había estado cerca para detenerlo así que Todoroki simplemente lo había congelado por completo.

Él había estado practicando como hacerlo sin matar a una persona en clase después de todo y ahí mismo decidió que era el momento de probarlo en alguien realmente vivo.

Al fina resulto que su técnica fue perfecta y Mineta solo tuvo escalofríos por el resto de la semana después de que Aizawa le pidió que lo descongelara, y de cualquier manera Recovery Girl dijo que no eran realmente por su temperatura más que por el recuerdo del hielo y el trauma.

Mineta y el resto de los chicos de la clase habían estado más receptivos a sus palabras desde entonces. Bakugou como el idiota que es solo los seguía intimidando con ello.

En cualquier caso, Momo solo niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—Solo di que quieres ir al baile conmigo.

Todoroki solo asiente.

—Me encantaría ir al baile contigo.

Ella sonríe y le da una palmada en la cabeza.

—Sería más creíble si de verdad _parecieras encantado._

Ella se da la vuelta y se va negando con la cabeza, pero Todoroki no se preocupa de que ella este molesta, estaba sonriendo cuando lo dijo.

* * *

—Iré al baile con Yaoyorozu.

Bakugou, que esta tirado en el pido de su habitación apenas reacciona, demasiado ocupado en poner ridículos gadgets en algunos bocetos de su equipo de héroe. Lo más probable es que la mayoría terminen siendo rechazados por ser demasiado retorcidos y peligrosos.

—Bien.

—¿Estas bien con eso?

Bakugou solo es más que celoso en sus días buenos. De esa manera totalmente ridícula suya.

—¿Porque no lo seria?

Shoto solo puede bufar por eso.

—Hiciste pedazos la bufanda que Hagakure me dio por mi cumpleaños la primera vez que me la puse. Porque no te enojarías por ir al baile con Yaomomo.

—Es _distinto._ Ella no te gusta de esa forma— _nadie lo hace,_ Shoto quiere decirle _nadie más que tú_ —, además esa puta bufanda era _horrible_ y yo también te regale una. Era obvio que debías usar la que yo hice para ti.

Se uno como Bakugou para hacer trizas una pobre bufanda a causa de celos -aunque en realidad sí que era fea- y que ni siquiera le importe cuando su novio va con una hermosa chica de comercial a un baile en vez de él.

Aunque Bakugou dejo muy en claro que odiaba bailar. Quizás era algo patológico. Y no era como so Kat fuera, bueno, del tipo racional y cuerdo.

—Claro. _Completamente obvio._

Bakugou solo resopla.

—¡Cállate! ¿Sabes siquiera bailar? ¿Ah, bastardo?

—No realmente. No creo que sea muy bueno—responde con la verdad y no puede evitar fastidiar un poco al rubio—. ¿Tú puedes acaso? O no lo haces y por eso no quieres ir al baile.

Bakugou voltea a verlo y rueda los ojos.

—Por supuesto que se bailar malditamente bien. Solo me niego a ir a ese ridículo baile para imbéciles.

No puede evitar suspirar más divertido que otra cosa,

—Yo iré —porque es cierto y no podría importarle menos lo que Kat piense del baile.

—Si. Justo lo que dije—Bakugou dice tirándose a su lado en el futón y acurrucándose contra su costado.

—Estaba pensando en pedirle a Midoriya o Mina que me enseñen a bailar—dice poniendo una de su manos sobre la espalda de Kat, quien en realidad ríe, el sonido de su risa mandando vibraciones a través de su pecho donde Bakugou se ha acomodado.

—Deku no vale una mierda bailando. Y Mina está demasiado ocupada ayudando a organizar la maldita cosa ¿recuerdas? Se unió a las cosa-de-no-se-que club del baile o algo. Hoy nos hizo hacer arreglos de flores de mierda durante horas y luego se volvió loca porque no había suficientes tulipanes, entonces había acido por todas parte que solo derritieron los sangrientos arreglos que hicimos durante toda la tarde. Entonces lo perdió por completo. Un completo desastre infernal.

Habla de lo buen amigo que es que Bakugou suena demasiado divertido mientras le cuenta como Kirishima le prometió a Mina que le ayudarían durante todo el fin de semana a hacer nuevos arreglos con un montón de tulipanes para que la chica se tranquilizara. Mientras él solo miraba.

—Buscare a alguien más entonces… — y solo porque Shoto es cruel y de verdad quiere poder bailar con Kat lo provoca, nada funciona mejor con Bakugou Katsuki que hacerle sentir amenazado y no lo suficientemente bueno, _el mejor_. E incluso es increíble lo que la psicología inversa le hace—, tal vez a la chica de soporte que me invito hace dos días.

—¿Ah? Ni una mierda. Yo te enseñare. Si vas a hacer el ridículo al menos debo estar ahí para verlo.

A veces su novio es tan predecible.

* * *

En realidad, Bakugou no mentía cuando dijo que sabía bailar.

Él sabe. Bastante bien en realidad. Todoroki está un poco impresionado incluso. Pero Bakugou probablemente lo está aún más de la cantidad de pisadas que ha recibido en la última media hora. En su defensa Shoto jamás creyó que en realidad sería tan irremediablemente malo.

Si mis lecciones de baile siguen así probablemente tendrá que dejar plantada a Momo, aunque sea solo por su propio bien y salvar el poco orgullo que en realidad no tiene. Todoroki está seguro de que es una mejor opción a que ella baile con él y pierda irreparablemente sus pies, en cualquier caso.

—¡Eres tan jodidamente malo! Es solo un vals. ¡Un jodido vals! Ni siquiera tú lo arruinarías ¿Cómo demonios logras salir bien de los putos entrenamientos de lucha con Aizawa-sensei con tan patéticamente horrible coordinación? —Kat dice apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre su cintura. Están en la habitación de Todoroki que es donde tienen más espacio para practicar a falta de una cama y donde es menos posible que los interrumpan.

Bakugou está perdiendo la paciencia. Lo cual es mucho después de lo que Todoroki creyó que haría, él está siendo sorprendentemente paciente con él y no sabe si es porque era su novio o por alguna clase de retorcido sentido del orgullo que le impide renunciar a algo que considera tan tonto tan fácilmente.

O una combinación de ambas.

De cualquier forma, Shoto lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

—Es distinto. Si no lo hago bien en los entrenamientos podría terminar con algunos huesos rotos.

—Yo te romperá los huesos si no lo haces bien, bastardo mitad. No es tan difícil, solo tienes que ir en la misma dirección en que lo hago; de hecho, es tan malditamente fácil que un mocoso de cinco años podría hacerlo.

—Lo siento.

Bakugou resopla, pero aun así sigue enseñándole durante las dos semanas que transcurren hasta el día del baile. Para entonces Todoroki ya puede completar al menos tres bailes distintos y esta tan orgulloso de sí mismo que en cualquier momento podría flotar ingrávido de la misma manera que sería si Uraraka usara su particularidad en él.

Y quizás no sea una gran cosa, pero para Todoroki es el mundo.

Yaoyorozu no puede presumir de que Shoto sea un mal amigo. Aún más importante, sus pies estarán a salvo.

No podría estar más listo.

O0o0o0O

Todoroki empieza a creer que en realidad sobrestimo su recientemente aprendida capacidad para bailar. A la luz del, bueno, baile. No parece como si nadie estuviera siguiendo una secuencia de pasos específicos, como en los bailes que Bakugou le enseño y es más como un montón de adolescentes moviéndose erráticamente y cada uno a su propio ritmo. Él no había imaginado tampoco que los bailes pudieran ser tan _animados._

Animados de la forma en que lo hace querer dar la vuelta y acurrucarse junto a Kat lejos de todo ese infernal ruido y ninguna serie de adolescentes de esas que Hagakure lo obligo a ver lo habría preparado para _eso._ Adolescentes revoltosos contorsionándose de esa forma.

Entiende lo que Bakugou le estaba diciendo ( _advirtiendo)_ cuando dijo que no lo iba pasar tan bien como todos lo habían pintado y que no sería en absoluto como su espectáculo de danza presentado en primera año.

En el que de cualquier manera Shoto no había bailado y tampoco era como si importara o pudiera tomarlo como alguna clase de referencia base para saber cómo funcionaba realmente un baile escolar. Nunca asistió a uno antes después de todo.

Pasan cinco minutos hasta que Momo aparece acicalada como la niña rica y aristocrática que es, enfundada en un vestido azul brillante (que combina totalmente con el mismo traje de Todoroki, que ella personalmente eligió) y completamente presentable para el baile o la dominación del mundo, lo que prefiera. Jirou se esconde tras ella escaneando la multitud y pareciendo aliviada un momento después.

Shoto hace lo mismo, mira alrededor en busca de alguna cara conocida. No muchas, aunque podría solo ser la iluminación, hay demasiadas luces de colores y realmente no hay algo como lámparas encendidas. Aun si le parece ver a Iida al otro lado del gimnasio, que es donde se realiza el baile.

Después de eso todo parece ponerse un poco como en cámara rápida. Con Shoto no sabiendo como en el infierno se supone que se baila música que ni siquiera sabía que existía (o que ignoro deliberadamente en cada ocasión que pudo porque le pareció desagradable), saludando a sus amigos conforme los encuentra y viendo a Jirou hablando animadamente con Aoyama y Hagakure.

No puede estar mas agradecido con Momo cuando ella no insiste en salir a bailar como parecen estar haciendo el resto de sus amigos, ella incluso podría verse un poco verde mientras escucha el sonido estridente que sale de las bocinas repartidas alrededor de todo el lugar.

Ellos hablan en su mayoría, sobre practicas y tareas y otras cosas relacionadas a su futuro como héroes en entrenamiento. Y luego cuando al fin ponen una canción lenta que incluso Todoroki es capaz de bailar, ellos se adentran entre la multitud.

Todoroki esta orgulloso de su desempeño, podría incluso decir que lo hizo bien y no piso ni una sola vez a Yaomomo, ella solo se ríe cuando se lo dice.

Luego en algún

lugar después de las once de la noche aparece Bakugou, caminando malhumorado y confiado detrás de Kirishima y Kaminari.

Momo ha desaparecido con Iida hace casi media hora (alguna especie de drama extraño en el que Yaoyorozu ya había invitado a el chico, pero Iida ya le había dicho que si a Mei y al final termino siendo estafado _de nuevo)_ y Todoroki ha estado seriamente el simplemente irse y admitir que los bailes -o al menos los escolares- no son la gran cosa.

Incluso intento bailar esas canciones ruidosas y sin estructura en algún momento cuando Mina apareció e intento enseñarle. Fue un desastre.

—¡Hey! —Kaminari saluda, abrazándolo por el cuello y luego dice en voz baja y conspiradora señalando a Kat con la cabeza—, mira a quien logramos convencer de finalmente venir —lo último lo dice con una sonrisa y recibe a cambio algún insulto perdido de su novio.

—Ustedes no me convencieron de nada imbéciles.

—Cierto. Pero tu perdiste, ahora por tu orgullo como hombre debes pagar—Sero dice sonriendo también.

Kirishima asiente enfáticamente y Bakugou solo resopla.

—¿Perder qué? —Todoroki pregunta solo un poco alarmado.

Su preocupación está totalmente justificada, él no está sobrereaccionando o algo. Bakugou perdiendo algo no es nada mejor que el mismo infierno, ese chico tiene un complejo con perder del tamaño de una montaña y por más que Shoto lo quiera el no esta lidiando con ello.

Tuvo suficiente con ello después del festival deportivo (y su derrota) y entonces apenas eran mas que conocidos con una tendencia hostil de un solo lado.

Y su capacidad de ser indiferente a las cosas que le molestan (como su padre), claro.

—Perder una batalla no es lo mismo que perder la guerra, imbéciles y ustedes solo ganaron un maldita partida.

Kirishima es quien le explica mientras Kat sigue peleando con Kaminari y Sero.

—Jugamos a las cartas durante horaaaas hasta que finalmente le ganamos en una partida de póker. Se suponía que si lográbamos que perdiera él tenía que venir con nosotros —entonces sonríe avergonzado y se pasa una manos por el cuello nerviosamente—, tardamos más de lo esperado.

Shoto no sabe si reír asombrado o sentirse un poco celoso de la capacidad de Kirishima para hacer que Bakugou haga cosas que no quiere; supone que él podría hacerlo si realmente lo intentara, tiene ese tipo de influencia en su novio, pero el jamás obligaría hacer a Bakugou (o cualquiera realmente) nada que no quiera. Así que el ni siquiera lo ha intentado.

Kat dijo que no quería asistir al baile y Shoto respeto eso a pesar de que el de verdad quería que vinieran juntos. Y ahora aquí estaba Kat y Momo se había ido con Iida en algún momento. Y él quería que bailaran juntos al menos una vez tan mal que probablemente enfermaría.

No se dio cuenta cuando los chicos se fueron dejándolo solo con Kat, pero lo próximo que supo es que Bakugou estaba solo a su lado.

—Al menos el maldito baile está por terminar.

Shoto en realidad lamentaba eso, así que tomo la mano de Kat y lo guio para bailar, solo porque ya estaban ahí y él quería bailar al menos una vez.

Y fue bastante divertido como Kat en realidad supo cómo bailar esa música tan estridente y aun mas cuando intento enseñarle a hacerlo, como se exasperaba con Todoroki para luego sonreírle de manera afectuosa. Como si no fuera solo otro de sus tantos defectos, como si por ser suyo fuera entrañable, una más de sus características y solo por eso no eran molestas como los serian si fuera alguien más.

Todoroki estaba inmensamente orgullosos de sí mismo cuando pudo completar uno de los bailes que practico con Katsuki.

Y aun mas cuando vio que Kaminari los grabo e intento chantajear (aunque aún nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que quería a cambio) a Bakugou con destruir su reputación y Bakugou apenas reacciono para pedirle una copia.


	14. Ebrios

Disclaimer: Todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Día catorce: Ebrios.

* * *

Kirishima era un maldito dolor en el trasero. Bakugou no entendía como el chico podía llegar a ser tan condenadamente molesto. Era como un maldito rayo de sol. Y no podía decirle que no sin sentirse un poco mal (solo un poco casi nada, pero si _algo)_. Y hasta él tenía un límite por difícil que fuera de creer. Odiaba a cabello de mierda por eso.

Si, bien. Al fin obtuvo la bendita licencia provisional de héroe. ¡Yupi!

Pero el punto es que Bakugou no creía que fuera necesario el celebrarlo cuando el resto de subnormales que asistían a su misma clase no lo habían hecho. O quizás sí que lo habían hecho y Bakugou en su ira y miseria (pero sobretodo ira) no lo noto. Lo que fuera, no que los extras importaran.

Entonces se dirigía junto a Kirishima a un bar que estaba cerca de YUUEI aun preguntándose como demonios se dejó convencer ¿no se suponía acaso que el pasaba de, bueno, toda la mierda?

El tarado dijo que solo cenarían algo y que jugarían en alguno de los juegos que se encontraban en el lugar. Como en el mundo se le podía considerar a eso una celebración Bakugou no lo sabía. Era una de las razones para no involucrarse con los otros, tendían hacer todo tipo de cosas extrañas que no llegaba a entender.

Cuando Kirishima se enteró de que aprobó y obtuvo la licencia con un _sabía que lo conseguirías hombre,_ inmediatamente dijo que tenían que celebrarlo. Ni siquiera noto la cara amarga que Katsuki le dedico. El muy bastardo. Claro que eso no significo que los demás no lo harían, el inútil de Deku prácticamente había salido corriendo antes de decir ni pio (aunque tampoco es que Bakugou quisiera tenerlo cerca), no era tan idiota después de todo.

Y claro, como era de Kirishima de quien se trataba, el idiota dijo que tenía que ser una celebración muy masculina a los que Ashido protesto mientras las otras chicas suspiraron aliviadas. Los chicos dieron excusas baratas y luego se fueron. Ni siquiera el par de imbéciles que siempre se sentaban a la misma mesa dijeron que si (el de la cinta y la imitación barata de Pikachu). Mejor, entre menos idiotas hubiera la necesidad de Bakugou por hacer estallar algo o a _alguien_ se vería favorablemente reducida.

Kirishima no se desanimó por ello. De verdad que era idiota… o no tanto como Bakugou creía, todo dependía del ángulo desde el que se viese. Quizás era eso lo que esperaba desde un principio.

—Bien, entonces solo quedamos nosotros dos—había dicho—. Celebraremos como hombres.

En ese momento Bakugou había imaginado algún tipo de pelea o enfrentamiento. Bien _eso no sería tan malo después de todo._

Se equivoco.

Por eso estaba siendo arrastrado por un emocionado pelirrojo a un bar. Sinceramente Bakugou no sabía que tenía de masculino el ver deportes _o lo que hagan en los bares,_ y beber alcohol. Como dijo antes, cosas extrañas que no entendía.

— _Quizás incluso convencemos al barman y nos venda algunas cervezas_

— _Somos menores de edad_

— _Sí, bueno. Mineta dijo el otro día que fue con los otros que a ellos les vendieron algo._

Bakugou le creía. Sus amigos en secundaria decían cosas parecidas de algunos lugares en donde obtenían cervezas y cigarrillos. Nunca presto mucha atención. El aspiraba (aun lo hace), a convertirse en un gran héroe. El héroe número uno. Para ello no necesita envenenarse el cuerpo de una manera tan imbécil. Gracias, pero no gracias o mejor _vete al infierno._

Lo mismo le dijo a Kirishima. El cual solo hizo oídos sordos _una cerveza no va a matarte._ Quizás no, pero sin duda Aizawa-sensei lo haría si se llegase a enterar (a veces creía que su profesor se asemejaba bastante a una madre gruñona que tuviese un montón de hijos problemáticos, tacha eso, era más como una mamá oso _muy_ gruñona -aún más que la propia madre de Katsuki y eso ya era mucho decir-). No lo dijo, sonaría demasiado quejoso y Bakugou Katsuki no es ningún cobarde. Llegado el momento si no quería hacer algo nadie en el mundo podía obligarle.

Por eso mismo Bakugou se preguntaba qué demonios hacia frente a la puerta del dichoso bar. Maldito Kirishima y su asqueroso entusiasmo.

Por dentro el bar no parecía la gran cosa, estaba la barra, unas cuantas mesas desperdigadas y alguno juegos al fondo (árcades y unas mesas de billar y futbolito). Había también algunos cuadros con imágenes de héroes y maceteros con plantas medio vivas, medio muertas ¿Quién espera que no se sequen con tanto maldito humo de tabaco? Idiotas.

Para su alivio el jodido bar no se parecía ni un poco a la guarida de la panda de estúpidos que se hacía llamar a sí mismos liga de villanos.

—Henos aquí-dijo Kirishima y Bakugou no necesitaba verlo para saber que tenía una sonrisa comemierda en la cara.

—Lo que sea, solo vamos a ello para poder irnos rápido de esta mierda de lugar.

—¡Oh! Hombre, se supone que debemos divertirnos— dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una de las mesas libres, Katsuki lo siguió de mala gana. A pesar de ser sábado no había mucha gente en el lugar. Al menos se salvaría de la muy probable humillación publica… no que eso le importara claro. Pero algún día será un gran héroe y si Bakugou Katsuki es algo eso es ser perfeccionista y no iba a permitir que nada manche su historial si puede evitarlo y si no puede pues _mírame intentarlo bolsa de basura._

Ya tenía suficiente con el incidente del monstruo de lodo y el secuestro.

—Oh-dijo el pelirrojo a mitad de camino, deteniéndose repentinamente haciendo que Bakugou casi chocase con él.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Es Todoroki.

¿Qué? Siguió la dirección de su mirada. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el bastardo mitad y mitad con su permanente cara de niño bonito imperturbable.

Se encontraba en una pequeña mesa del fondo, aparentemente solo, si el plato a medio comer que tenía frente indicaba algo. Por lo que Bakugou sabia él también había obtenido su licencia de héroe esta mañana. Era de esperarse. Aunque odiara admitirlo se había esforzado tanto como el mismo.

Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta Kirishima ya se estaba dirigiendo a su mesa y llamándolo. Imbécil. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan asquerosamente amable con todo el mundo? Ojalá y le cayera un rayo. Aunque pensándolo bien quizás eso no funcionaria, como ya se había comprobado en uno de los entrenamientos en el que enfrento a Kaminari.

Bakugou lo siguió con la furia saliéndose de los poros (tanto literal como metafóricamente, furia que se estaba acumulando en sus manos en forma de una muy fuerte futura explosión). Si había alguien a quien no soportara además de Deku, era el bastardo de Todoroki. Y ahora iba el tarado cabello de mierda como nada a saludarlo y arrastrándolo consigo. No que creyera que Todoroki era un mediocre como Deku. Es solo que no lo soportaba, le molestaba esa arrogancia desmedida que venía de creerse superior a él. Ya lo había demostrado en el festival deportivo cuando se negó a utilizar su fuego contra él. Pero en cambio sí que lo había hecho con el inútil de Izuku. Como si el bastardo de Deku estuviera por encima del mismo Katsuki. Era algo que nunca olvidaría.

A Bakugou no le importo en lo absoluto el haber ganado el maldito festival, el primer lugar no valía para nada si su oponente no había dado todo si en la pelea. No era más que un primer lugar despreciable.

Estando frente a la mesa Todoroki se mostraba aparentemente impasible, como siempre. Nunca le había visto otra expresión además de ira o desdén. Ni siquiera en los ataques de villanos que había sufrido en toda su estadía en UA, ni en el ataque contra el campamento en el que habían estado juntos, Todoroki solo le miro como se haría con un niño malcriado que no hace caso a lo que se le dice. Sin embargo, sí que había algo diferente esta vez. En la postura de sus hombros, la manera en que sus ojos se miraban más opacos de lo normal, incluso le parecía que la cicatriz de su rostro se apreciaba más _dolorosa_ de alguna manera. Quizás solo eran alucinaciones de Bakugou, pero le parecía que Todoroki estaba triste. Del tipo de tristeza contenida que pretende esconderse de ojos curiosos. La que te consume por dentro y nadie nota hasta que hay consecuencias irreparables.

Bakugou no quería tener nada que ver con ello.

Aparto la mirada y se encontró con una lata de cerveza abierta. Eso explicaba un poco por qué Todoroki se veía de esa manera. También había a un lado un plato con papas fritas y una hamburguesa a medio terminar.

—¡Hey amigo! No esperábamos encontrar a nadie conocido aquí. Al parecer todos tenían algo que hacer hoy— al parecer Kirishima si se había tragado las excusas de la panda de tarados después de todo—. Así que solo quedamos Blasty y yo para celebrar su licencia provisional. ¿Tú también obtuviste la tuya no es cierto?

Todoroki se miraba un poco aturdido. Como si no entendiera porque cabello de mierda le estuviera hablando tan familiarmente de repente. Bakugou podía entenderlo. Para alguien tan asocial podía llegar a resultar endemoniadamente abrumador encontrarse con la clase de personas como Kirishima. Del tipo amigable y que siempre _siempre_ le halla el lado bueno a todo. Bakugou sospechaba que más exactamente la razón era que Todoroki usualmente no resultaba muy accesible para sus compañeros, _no a menos que se involucrara alguna misión suicida y descabellada de rescate en contra de villanos_. A Bakugou no le gustaba mucho recordar ese funesto incidente en donde tuvo que el equipo de idiotas creyó que el _necesitaba_ que lo rescataran, como si fuera tan patético. Todoroki había estado en esa ocasión… y Kirishima también. _Genial._

Quizás el par si se llevaba bien de alguna manera después de todo.

—Si—dijo después de un momento—. La obtuve.

—Sabía que la conseguirías. Después de todos eres de los mejores de la clase.

Kirishima estaba sonriendo con eso dientes suyos tan afilados y los ojos medio abiertos. La maldita sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos. Todoroki no había cambiado ni un ápice su cara.

—¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? —porque en el infierno el idiota hacia las cosas sin preguntarle ¿No se suponía que estaban festejando que _Bakugou y no él_ había obtenido la condenada licencia?

El bastardo solo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo

—Genial-el imbécil ya se estaba sentando.

Y él se mantenía parado a un lado como un completo desubicado.

—¿No vas a sentarte? —ese era Kirishima.

—Y una mierda que me siento con ese bastardo—dije apuntando al imbécil en cuestión—. Ya tuve suficiente aguantándolo en los entrenamientos para la licencia provisional.

Por la cara de Kirishima puso se diría que Bakugou había pateado a un cachorro frente a sus ojos. Era la viva de imagen de un mártir. Al diablo con él. Bakugou no iba a dejar que nadie le diera una orden bajo ningún concepto y menos un idiota de primera como lo era su estúpido compañero. Ni loco se dejaría ser coaccionado por alguien como Kirishima. De nuevo.

Quizás Bakugou le tuviera algo de respeto y lo considerara su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que le tuviera que hacer caso en todo lo que hacía.

—Vamos amigo. No es por eso mismo que deberían de llevarse mejor, ambos tuvieron que tomar el dichoso curso ¿No lo hace eso compañeros de desgracia o algo?

—No

Aquí venían los ojos de cachorro. Bakugou lo conocía lo suficiente. Todoroki seguía inusualmente callado ¿Ningún comentario irónico de esos que siempre tenía para fastidiarle?

—Vamos Bakugou, no creo que….

Maldito Todoroki.

—Bien.

—Ah…si bien. Entonces…

Bakugou no tenía curiosidad en lo absoluto por el comportamiento del idiota de hielo. El solo quería pincharle por ignorarlo-que era la principal razón de que siempre terminara gritándole. Bakugou estaba seguro de que si Todoroki hubiese dicho que no quería su compañía Kirishima hubiese desistido. Le haría pasar un mal momento solo por eso. Nade se burlaba de él, así como así.

—¿Eso es cerveza? -dijo Kirishima cuando vio la lata a un lado del plato de Todoroki.

El solo asintió.

—¿Y te lo vendieron, así como así?

—En realidad yo solo venia por cena, pero al parecer los estudiantes vienen aquí a menudo solo por el alcohol-dijo Todoroki. Sus palabras sonaban un poco más lentas de lo normal y sus ojos lucían ligeramente desenfocados.

—Entonces es cierto-Kirishima parecía emocionado al respecto. Bakugou no tanto.

—¿El que? —pregunto el chico bicolor algo desconcertado.

—Lo de la cerveza. Mineta y los chicos estaban hablando hace unos días sobre que vinieron a este lugar y les vendieron unas botellas de sake. No les creí del todo… ya sabes tienden hacer demasiadas bromas.

—¿Bromas?

Kirishima se veía un poco desconcertado también en ese momento.

—No lo escuchaste. Al parecer Kaminari y mineta se sobrepasaron en una de sus bromas a Uraraka. Ahora ella, las chicas e Iida y Midoriya no les hablan, son amigos ¿no? ¿no te lo contaron? -dijo Kirishima arqueando un poco las cejas-. Como sea no creo que esta vez se lo dejen pasar tan fácil… entonces ¿solo tienes que pedir y ya?

Todoroki asintió. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

Una sonrisa se empezó a extender lentamente por el rostro de Kirishima. Se levanto de su lugar sin que la sonrisa le abandonase.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo para comer? —dijo dirigiéndose a Bakugou.

—Alitas picantes

—Claro que si—seguía sonriendo. Idiota—. Ya vuelvo… por favor no se maten.

Todoroki estaba viendo un cactus marchito (en serio ¿Quién diablos cuidaba esas plantas?) fijamente como si en fuera a encontrar las respuestas a lo que sea que tuviera rondándole en la cabeza.

—Largarte—me limite a gruñirle al pelirrojo.

El solo se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la barra.

Todoroki seguía poniendo toda su atención al cactus. ¿Era Bakugou tan fácil de pasar por alto? Sabia que no. No que Todoroki fuera la persona mas normal del mundo.

Paso sus ojos de nuevo por el local. No había muchas personas, a pesar de ser un viernes por la noche. Los alumnos de YUEII podían salir en su tiempo libre de las instalaciones de la escuela, siempre y cuando respetaran el toque de queda. Nueve de la noche. Paranoicos.

Un reloj en una de las paredes marcaba las seis.

Kirishima estaba hablando con el hombre de la barra. Haciendo gestos exagerados y señalándolo. Lo peor era que el hombre asentía a lo que sea que el idiota le estuviera diciendo.

Volteo el rostro hacia Todoroki y se sorprendió un poco de que lo estuviera viendo fijamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todoroki solo lo seguía viendo, una sonrisa velada en su rostro. Ya no parecía melancólico. Se veía mas como el lo hacia normalmente. Katsuki no sabía si estar agradecido por el cambio.

—El cactus. Me recuerda un poco a ti. Quizás sean las espinas, probablemente su terquedad. Definitivamente algo sobre si apariencia.

Él lo seguía mirando, su codo derecho sobre la mesa y su mano apoyada en su barbilla. Su expresión parecía la de alguien que calcula como apoderarse del mundo. Pero lo estaba mirando a _él._ A Bakugou.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con la cabeza de este sujeto. Y el alcohol-aunque estaba seguro de que no fue mucho- saco a la luz sea cual fuera el tornillo que estaba mal ajustado en su cabeza.

Así que solo lo observo incapaz de procesar del todo lo que acababa de decir. Había escuchado antes que cuando personas bebían las cosas se tornaban un poco diferentes, que personas que no acostumbraban a beber llegaban a perder el control. Mas no había tenido una idea clara de lo que hacía a una persona que de por sí ya era extraña y no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Algo muy peculiar por decir poco al parecer. Y él ni siquiera parecía estar ebrio aún.

Bakugou estaba reconsiderando el haber decidido quedarse. Mas que eso estaba empezando a localizar las salidas de emergencia por si al bastardo se le ocurría convertir el local en el noveno circulo del infierno o deliberar si los cactus tenían mejor humor en un ambiente más parecido al polo norte.

—También prefieres los climas secos ¿cierto? Para poder hacer más ¡Booooooom! —dijo, Todoroki haciendo gestos con las manos, contrayendo y extendiendo los dedos las manos como para demostrar que sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Incluso usando su poder de fuego para crear más dramatismo. Una pareja en la mesa de al lado pareció sobresaltarse.

—Tú, maldito subnormal…

Se quedo un poco aturdido cuando Todoroki soltó una risita. _Tan antinatural._ Era como ver a Kirishima interesado en un libro, Deku siendo útil, el enano con las bolas en la cabeza siendo decente o al idiota cuadrado bailando sobre un escritorio.

Aun así, Todoroki seguía teniendo una expresión _alegre._ No fría, o serena (que era como se veía últimamente). Pero parecía contento.

Quizás era el pensamiento de Bakugou siendo un cactus.

No quería indagar en ello.

Volteo de nuevo hacia donde Kirishima se encontraba, quizás si estaba lo suficientemente distraído podía escapar.

Kirishima parecía estar muy concentrado hablando por teléfono. Perfecto.

—¿Qué dijiste que estabas haciendo aquí? —Pregunto de repentinamente Todoroki.

—No es tu asunto, idiota.

—Estoy seguro de que el chico con cabello rojo…Kirishima lo dijo. Pero no puedo recordarlo… ¿una celebración de qué?

—¿Eres tan idiota que no lo recuerdas?

—Estaba pensando en cosas más importantes.

—Claro— _como en paralelismos entre yo y los cactus._

—Oh… cierto. También obtuviste tu licencia provisional de héroe—sonrió sardónico—. Es una lástima. Fue divertido vete hacer de niñera.

No. Bakugou solo quería olvidar todo el maldito asunto. Incluso cuando algunas partes también le habían parecido divertidas. Incluso si habían estado esos dos fenómenos de aquella escuela. La chica le agrado un poco incluso, aun y cuando después se fue tornando un poco raro.

—Pero este no parece un buen lugar para celebrar. Seguro que tu no lo escogiste—Todoroki continúo hablando.

—Fue idea del cabello de mierda. Algo de que era muy masculino.

Todoroki ladeo la cabeza curioso.

—¿No lo es cualquier cosa que haga ya que es hombre?

—Supongo que si—Bakugou dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Que el pelirrojo le cayera bien no significaba que entendiera todas sus rarezas—, para el significa nunca darse por vencido o alguna mierda de esas.

—Es extraño.

Parecía como si el realmente no lo entendiera.

—El burro hablando de orejas…

En cambio, Todoroki siguió divagando como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

—Si lo ve así entonces porque te traería a un bar, en cualquier caso.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no tenía sentido una vez que lo pensabas realmente. Quizás era solo una palabra que se había desdibujado en el vocabulario de Kirishima.

Parecía como si Todoroki fuera a decir otra cosa, pero Kirishima estaba de regreso sosteniendo una botella de sake.

—Huh, chicos —el empezó, dejando la botella sobre la mesa—, al parecer hubo un pequeño problema con Amajiki-senpai y tengo que ir a ayudar… —el se volteo hacia Bakugou sonriendo nervioso— lo siento, pero supongo que aun puedes celebrar junto a Todoroki, ambos obtuvieron su licencia después de todo y…. adiós.

El se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que Bakugou incluso pudiera negarse.

Bakugou miro al bastardo mitad, él no se veía como si le importara una mierda cualquier cosa que Katsuki decidiera hacer, en su lugar observaba a un punto en el infinito. Bien podría irse y olvidarse de que ese día paso.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió dedos intrusivos sobre su cara obstruyendo su visión al frente y tocando entre sus ojos. Inmediatamente dio un manotazo para quitárselo de encima y pudo ver a Todoroki con cara confusa y una mano extendida en su dirección ¡Que carajos!

—No se siente como si tuvieras espinas…

Sintió como un tic empezaba a formarse en su cara.

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo mitad! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —Bakugou pregunto, la incredulidad goteando de cada una de sus palabras.

—Estabas frunciendo el ceño, solo me preguntaba como te verías sin la cara molesta—genial, ahora incluso estaba haciendo pucheros.

Idiota. Definitivamente debía irse. Al diablo con la cena, bien podría prepararse algo llegando a los dormitorios del colegio.

Olvidarse de que alguna vez esa noche paso.

—¡Whoa! Su cabello es gracioso, como una de esas aves tropicales —Todoroki soltó una risita _de nuevo._ Seguía siendo raro como la mierda. Aun si Bakugou siguió la dirección de su mirada y no pudo evitar bufar.

—Es horrible —Bakugou estuvo de acuerdo. Solo porque _sí,_ era horrible.

Todoroki solo asintió.

Bueno, Bakugou pensó, bien podría quedarse solo hasta que su comida llegara. Y quizás hasta podría convencer a Todoroki de congelar la puerta del cabello de mierda por la mañana.

* * *

Lo cual termina con ambos burlándose de las personas que los rodeaban, algo que Bakugou ni siquiera habría imaginado de Todoroki y su actitud siempre correcta e indiferente.

Termina bebiendo también en conta de todo su buen juicio. Si algo se sale de control, como él y Todoroki llevándose bien, siempre puede culpar al sake por ello.

Esta seguro de que en algún momento de la noche su sobriedad lo dejo por completo, llevándose también todo su sentido común.

Y solo porque en los días siguiente le seguía agradando el bastardo mitad-mitad.

Entonces ya no había alcohol en su sistema.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Midoriya recibió la llamada de Kirishima.

—Midoriya—la voz de Kirishima suena avergonzada y alarmada a partes iguales, lo que hace que Izuku se sacuda el poco sueño que había empezado a invadirlo—, yo, lo siento por molestarte tan tarde eso solo que…. Ah, como lo explico, ya sabes que lleve a Bakugou a este bar para celebrar su licencia provisional…

Las alarmas en su cabeza empezaron a sonar.

Quizás los chicos fueron atacados por la liga de villanos y él por su cobardía (aunque él lo llamo sentido de autoconservación antes) no estuvo ahí para ayudar o habían tenido algún accidente o más probablemente Kacchan se metió en un pelea, que era algo completamente previsible si llevabas a Kacchan a un bar.

—¿Paso algo? ¿se encuentran bien?

—Ah, sí, solo no encontramos con Todoroki ahí, fue un poco raro parecía como si Todoroki estaba un poco ebrio ¿sabes? pero tuve que irme por una emergencia y aun estaré ocupado un poco más y solo quería saber si los chico ya había llegado. Por el toque de queda y tal. Ninguno responde sus teléfonos.

Sonaba tanto como una desastre a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Huh? Creo que no. No te preocupes Kirishima-kun yo me ocupo.

—¿De verdad? Gracias Midoriya, te debo una.

Colgó.

Izuku llamo a Todoroki entonces pero el chico no respondió, Bakugou…. Bueno, ni siquiera tenía el número telefónico de Bakugou.

Reviso en la estancia y luego en sus habitaciones. Ni rastro de ellos.

Suspiro resignado y se dirigió hacia el bar en donde sabía que irían los chicos.

Objetivamente, había sabido que quizá Todoroki no sería… sobrio. Pero nada de eso lo preparo para el hecho de encontrarlo prácticamente encima de Bakugou, ambos en la barra, sonriendo y hablando animadamente, una botella en una de sus manos. Más sorprendente aún era que Bakugou lo dejara hacerlo con solo una pequeñas contracción de su cara gruñona.

El se preparo mentalmente y se acercó a ellos.

—Mmm, hola, Todoroki-kun, Kacchan —estaba seguro de que su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Todoroki sonrió en cuanto lo escucho -lo cual era un poco shockeante solo porque se trataba de Todoroki e Izuku estaba seguro de que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera—y se acercó demasiado a su espacio personal, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de Midoriya.

—Midoriya~

—Estúpido Deku ¿Qué quieres?

Kacchan no se veía tan contento de que Midoriya apareciera como lo hacia Todoroki. Aun así, él podría jurar que Kacchan se dirigía a él más malhumorado que su yo habitual.

Quizás tenia que algo que ver con el alcohol.

—Yo solo, Kirishima llamo y pronto será el toque de queda y ninguno de ustedes respondía sus teléfonos así que… solo vine para ver si estaba todo bien. Porque, esto, ya saben, a habido todos estos ataque de villanos y quizás la liga aun este buscando a Kacchan…

El solo estaba muy nervioso. Todoroki solo se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña al hombre detrás de la barra mientras Midoriya aún seguía vomitando mas y mas palabras, pasándole una tarjeta.

El camino a los dormitorios fue algo confuso, sumamente difícil con el par de chicos borrachos, que no eran en lo absoluto fáciles de tratar, no que lo fueran ni siquiera cuando estaban sobrios, incluso si Todoroki seguía intentando abrazarlo y Kacchan mandándole miradas de muerte cada vez que pasaba y luego llamando la atención de Todoroki de nuevo sobre él, ni siquiera se quejo cuando Todoroki lo llamo _Kat_ con la misma familiar que los hacen los mejores amigos.

Midoriya es sobrepasado con el par cinco minutos después, así que el simplemente se adelanta un poco para no tener que lidiar con ellos, que al parecer se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del mundo mientras nadie estaba mirando.

Un gran error.

Se dio cuenta cuando se volteo para asegurarse de que Kacchan no logro convencer a Todoroki de incendiar las farolas de las calles porque producen sombras feas.

Dio vueltas y vueltas alrededor de las calles buscándolos, al final los encontró jugando con un gato callejero detrás de una basurero en un callejon, estuvo a punto de pasarlos por alto pero la voz demasiado fuerte de Kacchan diciendo _"rey explosión seria un gran nombre"_ lo alerto.

Tarda al menos quince minutos intentando convencerlos de que no pueden recoger al gato, lo cual es agotador con Todoroki y el gato dándole ojos lastimeros simultáneamente, ya que al parecer se habían enamorado a primera vista, y Bakugou oponiéndose a cualquier cosa que Midoriya dijera solo por principio y porque al parecer se ha vuelto del lado de Todoroki ahora que son amigables.

Tuvo que prometer que volverían al día siguiente y llevarían al gato a un refugio. Todoroki ya parecía estar armando una estrategia con ayuda de Kacchan para poder quedárselo mientras caminaban devuelta a los dormitorios.

No les quito el ojo de encima en ningún momento.

Llegaron casi justo a tiempo y tienen que hacer malabares para no encontrarse con nadie y que los castiguen (aunque Midoriya no está del todo seguro de por qué lo hace, algo de rebeldía adolescente supone), especialmente espera no encontrarse con Aizawa-sensei o Iida que solo pondrán el infierno sobre sus cabezas.

Midoriya no quería se castigado de nuevo o ser llamado chico problema. Mucho menos junto a Kacchan.

Al final termina dejándolos a ambos en la habitación de Kacchan, ya que al parecer no querían separarse el uno del otro y él estaba demasiado agotado como para discutir.

Kirishima le debía una muy grande. Quizás era por eso por lo que no dijo nada cuando se estaba yendo a su cuarto y los escucha conspirar contra el pelirrojo. O más bien a Kacchan hablar mientras Todoroki aceptaba todo lo que le decia.

Se pregunto cómo llegaron siquiera a ese punto.

Todoroki no debería beber. Nunca más. Es aterrador, más aún si se pone de lado de Kacchan.

Los días pasaron después de esa noche y la infame amistad de Todoroki y Kacchan permanece incluso con ambos sobrios. Paso casi desapercibida y luego fue desconcertante cuando todos empezaron a darse cuenta. Nadie se atrevío a preguntar y Midoriya mantuvo la boca cerrada.

En cualquier caso, Todoroki parecía estar siendo una buena influencia para Kacchan.

Por lo cual no fue tan sorprendente cuando unos meses después Hagakure llego completamente emocionada contando que los vio besarse fuera de los vestuarios de los chicos.


	15. Cocinando

Día quince: Cocinando

* * *

Su cerebro se está quemando.

Metafóricamente, claro.

Su quirk sigue en perfecto control.

 _Piensa. No debería ser difícil. Es Kat de quien se trata, lo conoces mejor que nadie excepto quizás su madre. Y Deku._

Pero Midoriya es su propia superpotencia así que no cuenta. Incluso tiene un cuaderno lleno titulado "Bakugou Katsuki" (con más de quince formas de vencerlo así que no es de la forma rara _rara_ y dirigido específicamente a Bakugou _,_ solo raro y ya). Y el solo tiene más de una década de ventaja sobre Shoto en cuanto a Bakugou Katsuki se trata. No cuenta.

Pero es difícil. Suspira y camina alrededor de la sala revolviendo su cabeza en busca de ideas, pero nada viene a su mente.

 _Solo es un regalo. Lo has hecho antes, no debería ser difícil._

La cosa es que el cumpleaños de Kat es dentro de una semana y no tiene ni idea de que en el infierno darle como obsequio.

Ya no es como antes. Ahora viven juntos. Todoroki quiere que el primer cumpleaños que se celebre en _su casa_ sea memorable e increíble y todas esas cosas que hagan que esta casa sea un _buen_ hogar. Eso incluye cumpleaños.

Incluso accedió a la no-fiesta como Bakugou dijo. _Nada de tarados en su casa en al menos un millón de años._

Lo que desgraciadamente incluye fiestas sorpresas. No es que fuera tanto como una sorpresa si Bakugou lo supo incluso antes de que Todoroki pudiera empezar a pensarlo.

Pero, sí, hubiera sido una buena idea.

Ropa seria demasiado poco memorable. Así que no.

A Bakugou tampoco le gustan los dulces. No.

La joyería se iría al carajo, además de que probablemente no la usaría. No.

Mira al techo. Nada viene a su mente.

¿Una mascota seria buena? Quizás un perro.

Recuerda a _Blasty._ No.

Llama a su hermana por teléfono en busca de consejo. Mala idea, ella solo le da desastrosos planes vergonzosos que Shoto probablemente jamás sea capaz de hacer bien. El definitivamente no se esta vistiendo de manera ridícula para seducir a su novio por algún tipo de fetiche extraño que a su hermana se le haya ocurrido que Bakugou definitivamente no tiene.

Se resigna y llama a Midoriya. Probablemente no cambie mucho, pero al menos no se hundirá completamente solo en su miseria.

* * *

Midoriya llega solo media hora después, despistadamente alegre y tan dispuesto a ayudar como siempre.

Desgraciadamente el no tiene tantas ideas como a Todoroki le habrían servido. Sin embargo, sus palabras sí que le ayudan un poco.

—A Bakugou generalmente le gusta ser el centro de atención y hacer las cosas de manera ruidosa y llamativa. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de _sí mismo,_ de manera personal prefiere mantenerlo para sí, lo que de verdad le importa— el dice completamente serio—, quizás el solo quiera estar contigo. Ya sabes, cenar, ver alguna película muy violenta… esa clase de cosas.

Todoroki entiende eso. Si Katsuki no puede demostrar que es el mejor en lo que sea entonces no necesita saber nada de nadie. Los cumpleaños no es algo con lo que puedas presumir, al menos espera que Kat nunca encuentre la manera de hacerlo.

Aun así, algo de lo que dijo Midoriya queda como una idea fija en su cabeza. El le agradece de todas formas y promete reunirse pronto para ponerse al día ya que hace tiempo que no han tenido tiempo de simplemente salir y hablar o algo.

* * *

Es veinte de abril y Shoto ha salido de compras en cuanto Bakugou fue al trabajo. Esta muy agradecido de que Beast Jeanist haya accedido a mantener ocupado a Bakugou hoy en la agencia.

Vaga por los pasillos del supermercado buscando las cosas de su lista. Ha estado viendo videos en línea y leyendo recetarios desde hace una semana.

El le preparara la cena a Bakugou hoy.

Es algo bastante simple, pero Kat nunca ha comido algo preparado por Shoto, así que él está dispuesto a hacerlo perfecto solo para que Bakugou tenga una buena cena de cumpleaños.

Se ha preparado perfectamente, no hay manera de que algo salga mal.

Cocinar no puede ser tan difícil. La única razón por la cual Todoroki no lo hizo bien con anterioridad fue por la paranoia de sus compañeros de clase (que de alguna manera y pese a su desinterés llegaron a Kat en algún momento) y que en su casa jamás tuvo la necesidad de cocinar.

Él llena su carrito de comida y más comida. Incluso _aprendió_ a hacer pastel y curry superpicante.

Definitivamente le va a dar una sorpresa a Katsuki.

* * *

Esta cansado. Ha sido un día de mierda.

Primero estuvo la tonta llamada de Deku para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Como si no fuera un hecho que pasara cada año. No veía que tenia de bueno celebrar el día que naciste, no es como su fuera un gran logro. Todos tienen un cumpleaños. Incluso Deku.

Nada mas que un tonto indicador.

Luego fue su madre siendo tan entrometida y fastidiosa como siempre exigiéndole que tenia que pasar a verla por lo menos.

Y luego el resto de subnormales con todos sus mensajes idiotas después de que él no contestara sus llamadas.

Tiene que cambiar su número telefónico urgentemente.

Suspira contento en cuanto llega a casa, al menos Shoto no ha hecho un gran alboroto por su estúpido cumpleaños.

Lo encuentra en la sala arrodillado frente a la mesita de centro. Parece que no lo ha escuchado al entrar.

La cabeza de Todoroki está contra la mesa, su cabello esta desordenado haciendo que las hebras blancas de sus cabellos se mezclen con las rojizas, sus hombros están caídos en derrota.

Es la imagen misma de la miseria.

Hay un plato de sándwiches de galleta y helado frente a él.

—¿A ti que diablos te pasa? —es lo primero que le digo una vez sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

Shoto parece sobresaltarse por el sonido de su voz, levanta la cabeza lentamente cuando lo escucha, sus ojos son grandes y sorprendidos mientras busca el reloj en la pared. Hay una mancha blanca en su mejilla y algo de color de la tierra embarrando su cuello y parte de su oreja.

No puede evitar extender la mano y trazar algo de lo que parece harina en su mejilla y luego echarse a reír.

—No, de verdad, ¿Qué mierda te paso?

Solo me mira miserablemente, incluso hace pucheros. Si no fuera alguien más probablemente estaría asqueado. Como están las cosas no puedo más que encontrarlo entrañable.

Shoto suspira y parece avergonzado, aun así, empuja el plato hacia él.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Bakugou mira el plato frente a él. De cerca se ven como los más feos sándwiches helados que haya visto jamás. Están aplastados y el helado ya se esta derritiendo y goteando por todas partes.

—Mmm, ¿Gracias? —el solo lo mira mal y vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, esta empezando a hacer calor, así que pensé "¿Por qué no?" —su voz llega amortiguada pero la miseria está clara ahí.

—Claro, y mientras los preparabas te ataco alguna especie de panadero lunático —digo ya que no parece muy dispuesto a explicar las manchas en su cara.

Todoroki alza la cabeza de nuevo y aprieta los labios mientras lo ve. Parece culpable.

—Intente hacer la cena.

Bakugou no esta ni un poco impresionado por la mueca de culpabilidad en la cara de su novio. Shoto es un _desastre_ cuando se trata de cocinar. Bakugou lo sabe tan claro como el día y ni siquiera lo ha visto en acción. Es solo el aura que Shoto desprende, de que será un total desastre en cualquier actividad doméstica. Y las advertencias, claro, tuvo montones de esas y es en lo único en lo que alguna vez a escuchado a Deku.

— _¿Intentaste?_ —palabra clave.

Shoto suspira y mira hacia el techo.

—Quizás la cocina necesite un par de _arreglos._

Esto le traerá un gran dolor de cabeza está seguro.

—Seguro que sí, pero ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer las ollas a presión no deben llenarse demasiados y no metales en el microondas y Mmm… cosas.

Claro, cosas.

—No me refería a eso sino a, ¿Por qué demonios intentaste hacer la cena? — le dice, Shoto solo lo mira mal así que sonrió intentando que se anime— ¿es que acaso finalmente te hartaste de mí? ¿planeas deshacerte de mí con tu maligna comida?

A Shoto no parece hacerle gracia.

Bakugou toma uno de los sándwiches de helado del plato frente a el y lo prueba. Sus dedos quedan totalmente embarrados y esta seguro que las galletas estaban demasiado húmedas, pero aun así el sabor remanente es bueno.

 _Bueno_ suena como algo demasiado surreal cuando se trata de Shoto y la comida, _comida preparada por Shoto._

Pequeños milagros que ocurren eventualmente suponen.

—Sabe bien —es lo más que se atreve a decir, mejor probarlos ahora antes de ver el desastre en que se ha convertido su cocina. De cualquier modo, no quiere hacer sentir mal a Shoto no probando algo por lo que se esforzó tanto en preparar para él.

De cualquier forma, la media sonrisa que recibe a cambio es lo suficientemente buena.

Solo espera que su novio no lo vea como una señas para seguir _intentando_ en la cocina.

—No sabia que regalarte por tu cumpleaños —Shoto le manda una mala mirada cuando ve que abre la boca para dejar en claro que no necesitaba ningún regalo, así que simplemente le escucha —, sé que no querías nada y que tampoco lo necesitas, pero yo… quería hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Solo que mientras mas lo pensaba nada se me venia a la cabeza y entonces hable con Midoriya y pensé _no tiene que ser algo complicado,_ y no sé, quería cenar contigo, quizás ver una película, algo divertido que quisieras hacer y… lo arruine.

Bakugou no puede evitar la ola de cariño que siente por el idiota de su novio.

—No lo hiciste… aun podemos ver una película y ordenar algo de pizza—dice tomando la mano de Shoto—¸sigue sonando como la mejor forma de pasar la noche.

—¿De verdad?

Asiento.

Y realmente no puede pensar en una mejor forma de hacerlo.

* * *

Treinta minutos después, parado en medio de la cocina, me arrepiento un poco de mis palabras. Podría haber sobrevivido un día sin ver el gran desastre que es lo que antes era una gran cocina y ahora parece un campo de batalla que fue bombardeado (con harina probablemente).

¿Sinceramente, quien necesita platos para la comida? ¿Cómo se le paso por la cabeza? El lugar incluso podría ser puesto en cuarentena a riesgo de peligro biológico.

Para acabar con los villanos esta seguro de que simplemente debería dejarlo abandonados en algún lugar aislado con Shoto como su cocinero. Definitivamente morirían de envenenamiento o hambre.

Y, Wow, como carajos llego la… ¿salsa? al techo.

Cuando Shoto le enseña el pastel que preparo no puede evitar reírse histéricamente ante la forma amorfa de una quimera que se hace pasar por la cara de All Might, al menos, sabe que es de All Might después de que Shoto se lo diga.

Sin embargo, es comestible. Y es también uno de los cumpleaños más memorables que ha tenido.

Pero no dejara que Shoto se acerque a la cocina nunca más.


	16. Chupetones

Hola. Este es una AU donde Todoroki es un vampiro y Bakugou un hombre lobo.

* * *

Día 16: Chupetones.

* * *

Lo primero que siente cuando despierta es piel suave y cálida contra su espalda, brazos envueltos a su alrededor formando una barrera en torno a su estomago, una mano bronceada y caliente cerrándose en un puño en el lugar exacto donde se encuentra su corazón.

Siente un poco de cosquillas contra su espalda también y luego cuando intenta dar la vuelta para ver el rostro tranquilo y sereno de Bakugou mientras duerme siente una punzada atravesar su cuello y todo se vuelve molesto.

Intenta zafarse de su pegajoso… lo que sea, pero Bakugou no es nada si no terco incluso mientras permanece en la inconciencia.

Todoroki es tan listo como para no atribuirlo a la cosa de hombre lobo de Bakugou. O darle importancia a su desnudes, la de ambos. Incluso si Shoto nunca duerme desnudo, ni siquiera cuando se ha acostado/alimentado con/de alguien más.

Fuerza un suspiro y se obliga a zafarse del rubio mientras se sienta, usando quizás un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, se siente un poco culpable cuando escucha el ruido que el hombre lobo hace al impactar contra el suelo, pero está demasiado somnoliento, herido y agotado como para realmente sentir culpa.

Luego mira la sangre que cubre las almohadas y sabanas de su cama, su mirada no es del tipo descontrolado y hambriento completamente sin razón. Simplemente desconcertado.

Si hay algo que Todoroki odia casi tanto como odia a su padre eso son todos esos clichés absurdos y estereotipos que rodean a los de su especie.

¿Por qué demonios alguien se sentirá cómodo durmiendo en un maldito sarcófago? Si alguien solo decidiera matar al temible monstruo devorasangre (aun cuando la sangre no puede ser devorada sino _bebida,_ y en algunas ocasiones succionada _), sería como ¡Hey mira ahí está la enorme mansión(_ otro cliché absurdo, no hay suficientes mansiones lúgubres en el mundo para ser repartidas entre sus semejantes, incluso si Todoroki en realidad vive en una mansión, que solo se debe al hecho de que su padre es tan viejo y asquerosamente rico, no a que él sea, bueno, un vampiro) _del malvado vampiro, hay que quemarla mientras el monstruo descansa en su sarcófago._ Y _tadan_ adiós familia psicótica de vampiros.

Todoroki no duerme en un sarcófago. Ningún miembro de su familia ( _cuerdo… no tan dementemente comprometido)_ duerme en un sarcófago. Touya es un imbécil así que no cuenta, y al presente solo se queda dormido eventualmente en el estúpido sarcófago –que es el único que hay en toda la casa- cuando se esconde ahí para drogarse y cae tan mal que simplemente se queda dormido hasta que a alguien recuerda que falta alguien, generalmente su hermana o su madre.

O Himiko Toga reclamando una gran cantidad de aburrimiento y la falta de su novio. Pensándolo bien Shoto está seguro de que todo comenzó con Touya jugándole una broma a Toga la primera vez que la chica puso un pie en la mansión Todoroki. Por supuesto que Touya iba a querer _impresionar_ a un demonio que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida vagando en el infierno y cuyas mayores interacciones con la cultura humana era sobre homicidios en serie y humanos lloriqueando por sus vidas.

Todo debe ser culpa de Toga. Por lo menos en lo que respecta a su hermano, y también de su padre, hay pocas cosas en el mundo de las que no se pueda culpar a Todoroki Enji.

Shoto aun después de un par de décadas aun afirma que todo el asunto de la guerra con los íncubos por _la comida_ empezó por culpa de su padre y total falta de tacto. Aunque jamás se podría negar que la presencia de Hawks actuó como un desencadenante.

El punto es que Todoroki ha jurado jamás dormir en un sarcófago incluso si su vida depende de ello, aunque para empezar no es como que este del todo vivo. O muerto; aunque le gusta pensar que es mas de los primero.

Él tiene una enorme y cómoda cama cuya sabana no son del color de la sangre también.

Lo que no explica porque Bakugou decidió arrastrarlo casi hasta el borde y acurrucarse en una pelota alrededor de Shoto antes de dormir la noche anterior… en la madrugada o cuando sea que por fin se durmieron. Es completamente la culpa de Katsuki.

De cualquier manera. La sangre.

¿Por qué demonios hay sangre en sus almohadas anteriormente blancas e inmaculadas? Todoroki no recuerda alimentarse de Bakugou la noche anterior aun cuando el pensamiento paso un par de veces por su cabeza. Y en cualquier caso el no sería tan desordenado como para manchar sus propias almohadas.

Ni siquiera si Bakugou hacia que perdiera la razón en más de un sentido.

Bakugou, quien ahora gruñe desde el suelo mientras se pone de pie e intenta desenredarse de la sabana al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa bastardo mitad?

Es sorprendente lo irritado y gruñón que puede ser Bakugou incluso a primera hora de la mañana. Bakugou parece rendirse a medio camino de levantarse y simplemente se recarga al borde de la cama, acomodando su barbilla debajo de su mano, que se aferra también al borde de la cama observando con esa cara inescrutable y evaluadora que pone a veces y que siempre le ha hecho pensar a Shoto que el chico es más de lo que aparenta. Lo observa y Todoroki casi puede sentir que mira hasta el fondo de su alma, si es que tiene alguna.

Luego, por supuesto, como se trata de Katsuki el abre la boca y arruina por completo cualquier sentimiento de intriga que Shoto haya despertado hacia él.

No es mas que un cabeza hueca.

—Te ves como el infierno —dice mientras pasa su mirada por todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa tonta que logra conservar suficiente de sus bordes feroces y predadores que tanto lo caracterizan empieza a colgar de sus labios—, te queda malditamente bien.

Uno muy bonito.

Que sin embargo sigue sin explicar la sangre cubriendo su cama. Todoroki pasa a través de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. No hay nada que tenga que ver con sangre, así que inspecciona a Bakugou en busca de heridas, pero él se ve tan intacto como siempre, y Shoto esta seguro que incluso con sus poderes de curación de hombre lobo no seria capaz de recuperarse tan rápido de una mordida de vampiro.

Inspecciona de nuevo su cama, la sangre sigue ahí… junto con algunas otras sustancias poco decorosas, un destello de Bakugou enterrando la cara en su cuello y diciendo algo sobre el sabor de Todoroki pasa por su mente.

La realización ha llegado tan pronto como siente un pinchazo en la parte baja de su espalda, justo del lado opuesto de donde el hueso de su cadera se encuentra.

Shoto podría estar sorprendido si el no conociera a Bakugou y cuan feroz y violento es más allá de toda su naturaleza sobrenatural. Solo que nadie que haya escuchado alguna vez de Bakugou Katsuki se sorprendería realmente si les dijeran que el idiota lo marco. Por todas partes al parecer, se da cuenta, cuando hace un movimiento ligero y la sabana que lo cubre se resbala de una de sus piernas dejando al descubierto una marca entre roja y amoratada por encima de su tobillo.

Realmente no puede recordar como llego ahí. Le gustaría poder hacerlo. En contraste no sabe si es bueno o malo que su noche fuera lo suficientemente abrumadora que no puede recordar como un chupetón llego a ese lugar.

Tampoco pondría reparos en repetirlo. Y Bakugou tampoco si forma en que lo sigue inspeccionando da alguna señal acerca de cómo se siente.

Hace pensar a Shoto que deberían haber empezada hace _décadas_. Hasta que recuerda que Bakugou apenas ha vivido un par de esas y la moralidad tan ambigua como es para alguien como Shoto, incluso entre las ya muy ineficientes moralidades de otros de su misma especie, le golpea.

Los códigos morales y cosas como la ética empiezan a desdibujarse después de un par de siglos por lo que ha logrado escuchar de otros seres inmortales.

No es que Todoroki´s tuvieran mucha decencia para empezar tampoco. Con la única excepción de su madre, pero ella no era una Todoroki de nacimiento, así que no era del todo objetivo apuntarla en esa clasificación.

Todos simplemente tienden a no meterse con ellos. O la mayoría lo saben.

Bakugou no. Pero, todos también tienden a no meterse con Bakugou´s. La madre de Katsuki es el tipo de leyenda terrorífica que inspira terror entre los humanos y no tan humanos después de todo, y su hijo no era mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, en este momento Bakugou no parece más que un cachorro felizmente satisfecho de sí mismo mientras sigue observándolo buscar marcas por todo su cuerpo. En este punto Shoto se ha resignado a que los lugares marcados superan por mucho los que no. Probablemente se parecía mucho a alguien que había decidido pasear desnudo en medio del bosque y había sido atacado por un enjambre de insectos y eventualmente luchado con algún tipo de bestia, dejando moretones y marcas por todo su cuerpo.

Todoroki se levanta de la cama sin molestarse en cubrirse con nada y observa el lio en que se han convertido sus sabanas, tendrá que cambiarlas, se encoge de hombros y se dirige al baño para asearse, obteniendo un sencillo cambio de ropa en el camino.

Finge que no se da cuenta de la intensa mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y toma mucho de él resistir el impulso de simplemente dar la vuelta y arrastras a Bakugou de nuevo a la cama con todo y las sabanas asquerosas. O mejor aún arrástralo con él al baño. Desafortunadamente aún tiene responsabilidades para cumplir y sería terrible ser interrumpido por su padre buscándolo.

Una vez frente al espejo del enorme baño inspecciona mejor las marcas que no pudo ver antes. También están en su espalda coloreándola de tonos violáceos y rosas profundos, hay cuatro profundas marcas de mordida que ya empezaron a cicatrizar también, dos en el cuello, que Shoto ya había sospechado, una en el muslo derecho y otra en el la parte inferior izquierda de su espalda.

Todoroki ha vivido por más de un siglo, ha tenido su propia cuota de amantes a través de los años. Ninguno de ellos causo un impacto tan grande como lo hizo Bakugou Katsuki en apenas una semana.

Claro, conoció a Bakugou desde que era un cachorro escondiéndose detrás de la imponente figura de su madre, pero Todoroki apenas le prestó atención de manera distante, su única preocupación había sido que no tenia ni idea de como tratar con niños y que esperaba que Bakugou no fuera uno de esos problemáticos.

JA.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo su mal genio y toda esa constipación emocional llego a convertirse en el sucesor de su madre, el alfa de su manada. De todos los lobos de la región en realidad.

Lo que le recuerda a Todoroki que ahora que han llegado a una especie de _acuerdo_ con respecto a los clanes de vampiros y las manadas de hombre lobo siguiendo una tregua ahora que Bakugou es el nuevo líder de los hombres lobos. Todoroki antes siempre pensó que era molesto tener que lidiar estar al borde de la guerra con las manadas de hombres lobo por el territorio cada vez que había un cambio en el liderazgo de estos. Y quien sabía qué clase de bestia salvaje seria la nueva cabeza de los hombre lobo; después de todo Iida le conto como había tenido que lidiar con la madre de Katsuki cuando ella decidió tomar el liderazgo a la mas antigua y violenta forma arrancándole el corazón a su antecesor. Todoroki no quería provocar ningún incidente cuando la responsabilidad recayó en esta vez y había ido a pedir la ayuda de uno de sus mejores amigos. No es que haya funcionado de la manera que planeo en un principio, pero al final había resultado bien para él.

Ahora solo tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer que Bakugou le durara mas que el patético promedio de vida que los hombres lobo tenían.

Solo para no tener que lidiar con un nuevo líder de manada, por supuesto. Bakugou era aceptable.

Ya solo le quedaba ver la expresión en la cara de su padre y el resto de viejos vampiros cuando les informara que había logrado la paz con sus acérrimos enemigos naturales llevándose al nuevo alfa a la cama.

Quizás incluso pudiera hacerlo hoy mismo. Mientras las marcas en su cuerpo aún están frescas y hablan por si mismas. Incluso podría ir y conseguir más en unos momentos.


	17. Usando la ropa del otro

17\. Usando la ropa del otro.

* * *

La manera en que todos finalmente se dan cuenta de que están saliendo es realmente tonta. Y totalmente anticlimática. Todoroki culpa de todo a Bakugou.

Bakugou simplemente les enseña el dedo medio y pasa de todos escudándose bajo su confiable capa de ira perpetua.

Empieza como la mayoría de sus momentos más espectaculares, con Shoto aun en ese particular estado medio-dormido que siempre garantiza que se encuentra más en el limbo que en algún plano de la realidad. Son las diez de la mañana de un domingo nublado y tormentoso, de esos que solo provocaban quedarse en cama acurrucado en mantas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Hasta que claro, su estomago ruge pidiendo algo mas que comida chatarra. Todoroki acostumbrado a mantener una rutina y hábitos moderadamente saludables sabe que se volverá incomodo cuanto mas ignore sus necesidades fisiológicas, así que se levanta, hace un esfuerzo en desenredase de Bakugou, que permanece profundamente dormido y ajeno después de estar despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana jugando videojuegos.

Todoroki aun somnoliento y vestido solo con su pantalón de pijama, liso y de color naranja, pasea su mirada alrededor de toda la desordenada habitación en busca una camisa para bajar al comedor de los dormitorios reconsiderando seriamente la idea del desayuno saludable a cambio a un trozo de pizza de la cena de la noche anterior y cuanto eso podría afectar a su carrera de la tarde.

Cuando encuentra su camisa bajo una pila de envolturas desechas de papas fritas y todo tipo de comida basura, manchada de salsa picante y húmeda delo que parece jugo de manzana solo se encoge de hombros y sigue buscando alrededor de la habitación de Katsuki en busca de un repuesto. No queriendo en lo absoluto pasear por los pasillo de los dormitorios hacia su habitación medio desnudo y la vista de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Seria un lio responder cualquiera de sus preguntas. O terminar en algún otro top absurdo en internet.

Al final toma una de las playeras de su novio que se encuentra en una pila de ropa doblada esperando ser guardada encima de una pequeña mesa en la esquina del cuarto.

La camisa es simple, de color negro y con el logo de una banda. Todoroki no piensa dos veces antes de pasarla por encima de su cabeza, para nada sorprendido de que le quede bien a pesar de usar tallas mas grandes que Bakugou.

Siempre le pareció gracioso el amor de Kat por la ropa holgada. Y como la gente siempre se sorprendía de que en realidad era más que un adolescente escuálido cuando lo miraban en su traje de héroe o uniforme deportivo (que en realidad también es holgado, pero no alcanza a disimilar la figura de Bakugou tanto como lo hace su ropa de civil).

Todoroki le da una última mirada a Katsuki antes de bajar en busca de comida. El sigue profundamente dormido, su expresión es serena mientras respira lentamente mientras abraza la almohada que Todoroki había estado usando cuando aun dormía. No parece como si el fuera a despertar pronto.

La cocina está en su mayoría llena cuando llega ahí, aun cuando es tarde parece que casi nadie realmente se levantó temprano así que Todoroki alcanza a tomar unos trozos de la pizza antes de que sean succionados por Midoriya y Yaoyorozu.

Durante tiempo en que la comida permanece en el microondas calentándose Shoto presencia una pelea unilateral de parte de Mina vs el resto de la clase por quien se termino la leche, a Kirishima y Kaminari pelear acaloradamente por ver quien se queda el ultimo trozo de pizza, escucha a Iida despotricar sobre los trastes sucios acumulados y ve a Jirou intentando darle una paliza a Mineta cuando Kouda accidentalmente derrama su jugo sobre toda la parte delantera de la blusa(demasiado delgada al parecer) de Momo, que resulta pegarse a ella y traspasarse completamente, y Mineta intentar tomar fotografías mientras casi convulsiona, por suerte para el Sero está ahí y logra calmar un poco a las chicas y Yaoyorozu tiene un quirk útil que le permite crear algo para cubrirse.

Todos están demasiado absortos siendo un lio escandaloso por la mañana para prestar atención a algo más allá de su desayuno. Excepto Midoriya y su función multitareas que después de levantar la vista de su teléfono y masticar el cereal en su boca clava la mirada en Todoroki. Justo en su parte media y antes siquiera de procesar lo que esta pasando lo ha delatado.

—¿Es la camisa de Kacchan que estas usando, Todoroki? — antes incluso de que el puede decir que _no, solo tengo una igual,_ Ashido interviene.

—Sí, lo es. Ves, ahí esta esa mancha que no pudimos sacar de la vez que Kaminari derramo aquel jugo de moras casero en el… —de repente ella parece un poco más despierta—, espera ¿Por qué esta Todoroki usando una de las camisas de Kacchan?

La cocina cae en un repentino silencio. Solo interrumpido por el pitido de la alarma de microondas avisándole que la pizza esta caliente.

Todoroki no tiene la obligación de hacerlo, pero aun así se encuentra diciendo.

—Mi camisa se mancho por la noche así que tome una de las de Katsuki.

La mayoría esta demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, excepto por Uraraka que sigue masticando una barra de proteínas calmadamente y dando palmaditas en la espalada a Mineta para que no se ahogue con su comida.

Y luego esta Mina.

—Espera… ¿pasaste la noche con Bakugou? —Todoroki solo asiente—, incluso tomaste su ropa sin pedirla y hasta lo llamas por su primer nombre…

—Bueno, el aun seguía dormido y no creo que se moleste por tomar su ropa. Fue el que derramo salsa picante sobre mi camisa después de todo.

Además, Todoroki lleva ofrendas de paz en forma triangular con mucho queso y extra picante. ¿Y no es algo que los novios hacen? Tomar la ropa del otro.

Uraraka suelta una risita nerviosa. Quizás por la idea de que Bakugou _no se moleste_ , así a secas, en general. Por nada. Menos Todoroki robando su ropa. Que idea tan absurda.

Ni que fuera Kirishima. A quien parece que Bakugou a adoptado y aguanta a regañadientes. Si hasta deja que los llame amigos, en los días buenos, son hasta _buenos amigos._

Pero es Asui la que llega al meollo del asunto.

—¿Entonces ustedes están saliendo? —Todoroki que ya se estaba yendo simplemente asiente y Asui lo toma con un encogimiento de hombros y un asentimiento de cabeza como si eso fuera nada más que perfectamente normal y para nada una sorpresa.

Ella es obviamente más observadora que la mayoría de la clase y ya se lo había visto venir, viéndose satisfecha.

Todoroki solo sigue caminado e ignora el murmullo que se empieza a levantar a sus espaladas.

Bueno, ya era hora de que fueran _oficiales._


	18. Con compañía

Día 18: Con compañía.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia y el viento impactan contra la ventana cerrada de la sala en el pequeño apartamento. Bueno, quizás no sea tan pequeño, Yaoyorozu no está segura, sus estándares suelen ser un poco diferentes a los de la mayoría de sus compañeros héroes.

Quizás no sea tan pequeña, bien podrían caber toda la clase A en la sala si se esfuerzan lo suficiente en no ocupar demasiado espacio, cosa poco probable. Solo el ego de Bakugou lo mandaría afuera a todos. Por no hablar de la animosidad de Kirishima y Ashido.

Un rayo se forma en el horizonte por encima de los edificio de la ciudad. Le preocupa que la tormenta empeore aún más y la forma en que volverá a casa. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que las noticias hayan recomendado no salir de casa.

Mira a su alrededor, está sentada en el agradable sofá de cuero a un lado de Iida y con Todoroki sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ellos al otro lado de la pequeña mesa de la sala ultimando los detalles de su última misión en conjunto como héroes que trata sobre investigar una nueva droga que se ha expandido rápidamente por toda la ciudad. Yaoyorozu está ahí principalmente por su conocimiento avanzado en química y la facilidad con la que puede identificar los componentes de la droga.

Shoto viste nada más que una camisa delgada con cuello en v y unos pantalones cortos mientras ella muere de frio incluso bajo tres capaz de ropa. Iida esta tan abrigado como ella y por lo que vio antes de que el chico se recluyera en la cocina Bakugou tampoco parece tan inmune al mal clima. Mira a Todoroki de nuevo y no puede evitar un poco de envidia, algunos quirks son tan ventajosos. Donde ella puede crear mantas, Todoroki apenas necesita hacer un pequeños ajuste de temperatura con su lado izquierdo.

Apenas terminan de marcar trayectorias de patrullaje y ella está cuestionándose si conducir a casa todo queda a oscuras. La luz se ha ido. Puede ver relámpagos iluminando el horizonte a través de la ventana. Ella podría llamar a alguien para que la recoja.

En el fondo escucha a Bakugou maldecir desde la cocina a todos sus ancestros, el clima y prácticamente lo que se le vaya a la cabeza de forma muy pintoresca.

De repente hay una llama iluminando alrededor mientras el rostro de Todoroki se ilumina con el fuego proveniente de su mano izquierda. No puede evitar pensar de nuevo que algunos quirks son tan convenientes.

—Voy a buscar algunas velas —Todoroki dice y se va, dejándonos a oscuras.

Oigo como Iida suspira a mi lado recargándose sobre el sofá.

—Debimos terminar esto antes—él dice—, preferiblemente en la agencia.

—No había forma de saber que esos villanos atacarían tan de repente —digo intentando consolarle. Si hay algo que Iida odia es no cumplir con sus obligaciones en plazos asignados. Pero había habido un ataque cerca de la agencia y todos los que estuvieran disponibles asistieron, hubo demasiados daños alrededor del lugar y se tuvieron que rescatar a muchas personas. Llevo mucho tiempo para que los héroes pudieran retirarse y básicamente eso nos hizo perder toda la tarde.

Y esto no era algo que se pudiéramos posponer para mañana.

—No—Iida suspira de nuevo—, nunca hay forma de saberlo.

Solo palmeo su espalda. Y me levanto para ver a través de la ventana intentando no tropezarme en el camino. Incluso cuando el lugar está completamente despejado y limpio me da miedo tropezar con algún mueble.

—Bien, carajo, no me importa una mierda—escucho la voz de Bakugou sobresaliendo pese al ruido de la lluvia. La ventana está cerca de la puerta que lleva a la cocina, Iida probablemente no es capaz de oírlo—. El cuarto extra está limpio y hay sabanas y cobertores extras, pueden compartirlo.

—Gracias Kat —es extraña la forma en que se escucha la voz de Todoroki, más suave y cariñosa de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar que sería capaz de oírse. De entre todas las personas cuando habla con Bakugou.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea—Bakugou incluso no suena como su habitual malhumorado yo—, no soy tan idiota como para enviar a alguien fuera con este maldito clima.

—Lo harías con Midoriya—el tono de Todoroki es burlón.

—Por supuesto que malditamente lo haría—no hay inflexión en la voz del rubio—, es como una plaga molesta. Incluso un rayo no lo mataría.

Todoroki ríe y es tan raro para Yaoyorozu escucharlo, Todoroki siempre se muestra tan estoico e indiferente ante cualquier intento de broma de alguien e incluso sus sonrisas son tan raras.

Después solo hay murmullos indistinguibles.

Escucha pasos y repentinamente hay luz iluminando la habitación. Todoroki está a su lado sosteniendo una vela encendida y otro montón bajo su brazo. La iluminación crea sombras lúgubres sobre su cicatriz y su rostro y aun así se ve tan lindo.

Hay un sonido fuerte de algo impactando contra el suelo. Ellos miran hacia afuera, un rayo ha impactado contra un árbol derribándolo. Obstruyendo por completo la calle también.

—Lo mejor será que se queden aquí a pasar la noche—Todoroki dice en voz alta para que Iida también pueda escucharlo, ni siquiera está preguntando, es más una afirmación—, hay un cuarto, tendrán que compartirlo. La cena esta lista también.

Asiento, de cualquier forma, su teléfono no tiene señal y con el camino obstruido no hay manera convencional de que alguno de ellos pueda salir ni a la esquina.

—De acuerdo—Iida dice levantándose y tomando algunas de las velas de Todoroki, quien solo enciende una con el dedo y se la pasa a ella antes de asentir y dirigirse a la mesa del comedor del lado contrario a la habitación en donde se encuentra la pequeñas sala—, no te preocupes, Yaoyorozu, no te causare ninguna molestia.

Ella lo sabe. Así que solo le sonríe y se dirige a la cocina que ya está iluminada con velas alrededor. Eso junto con el delicioso olor de la comida le da un aire bastante romántico.

Siente que se está entrometiendo en algo. Probablemente no se sentiría de esa forma si se tratara de alguien más, como Kyoka y Kaminari, pero Bakugou y en menor medida Todoroki siempre son tan reservado y distantes del resto del mundo cuando no están en su trabajo, incluso cuando estaban en UA parecía como si solo vivieran en su pequeña burbuja personal aparte del resto de ellos.

Es intimidante pensar estar en el mismo lugar sin un propósito especifico, le hace sentir que de alguna forma lo echara a perder, Bakugou siempre ha sido tan exigente y despectivo con todo el mundo. Yaoyorozu siempre lo descarto, pensando que de cualquier forma no había manera de que ellos llegaran a ser más que compañeros distantes.

—Puedo ayudar en algo—digo, enderezo los hombros e intento que la gran presencia de Bakugou no me aplaste.

El simplemente mira a través de mí, vertiendo el contenido de una sartén en un contenedor de vidrio. Luego se encoge de hombros.

—Hay platos por ahí—señala al armario a detrás de ella—, puedes poner la mesa. Luego él sigue con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

La cena es deliciosa y transcurre en silencio. Bakugou bien podría ganarse la vida como cocinero, guardo ese pensamiento para mí misma sabiendo lo susceptible que puede llegar a ser el tipo cuando se trata de su carrera de héroe.

La tormenta no disminuye. Se resigna a pasar la noche.

La habitación libre es relativamente grande, hay una cama matrimonial en medio, solo cubierta con un cubrecama y algunas almohadas, está la mesa de noche con una lampara y también un par de velas que Iida acomodo a un lado, un sofá junto a la única ventana de la habitación y un armario pequeño a un lado.

—Puedes tener la cama para ti sola—Iida dice haciendo aspavientos señalando la cama y luego el sofá—, tomare el sillón.

Niega con la cabeza sacudiendo a Iida del brazo.

—Está bien, no me importa. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y sinceramente dudo que ese sofá sea cómodo. Es demasiado pequeño para ti.

Parece que está por protestar así que continua.

—Además confió en ti—Yaoyorozu le da un golpecito en el brazo—, ahora tengo que ir al baño.

Se congela en el pasillo cuando se encuentra con Bakugou y Todoroki besándose. Esta segura de que su cara se vuelve roja.

Debe haber hecho algún sonido porque ambos chicos se voltean hacia ella un momento después.

—Yo, uh, esto —balbucea—, ¿baño?... estaba… ¿en dónde está el baño?

Bakugou la mira imperturbable sosteniendo una pila de cobijas y almohadas en sus brazos.

—Fondo a la derecha.

Asiente. Por supuesto que seria de esa forma. Siempre lo es. Camina hacia ahí con la cabeza gacha lamentando la falta de su cómoda pijama. Y su habitación en general.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación se encuentra con Iida acomodando la pila de cobertores sobre la cama.

—Recuérdame jamás llevar el trabajo a casa de nuevo—le dice.

Es demasiado extraño un Bakugou relativamente civilizado. Aun así, al día siguiente cuando el sol esta brillando en lo alto del cielo se encarga de agradecerle apropiadamente por su hospitalidad, de todas la cosas, y elogia su comida.

Incluso tienen una conversación bastante interesante y civilizada durante el desayuno y lamenta cuando se termina. Bakugou es muy inteligente si no del todo agradable, lo que no debería ser una sorpresa cuando se graduó como el primero de la clase. Esencialmente su único defecto es su mal carácter y personalidad.

Quizás ya pude ver un poco porque Todoroki cayo enamorado de él.


	19. Masturbandose

19: Masturbandose.

* * *

 _ **Tardare unos días más en volver :(**_

 _ **Lo siento.**_

Aprieto los labios en disgusto cuando releo el mensaje por la que debe ser la centésima vez. Shoto no ha vuelto a escribir después de eso, antier por la noche, tan ocupado como debe estar. Solo llamadas rápidas para desearme buenas noches.

Se ha ido por una semana, se suponía que debía haber estado aquí ayer.

¿Quién iba a decir que alguna vez me iba a encontrar extrañando a ese idiota?

Doy vueltas en la cama, solo con mi pantalón de pijama puesto hasta quedar boca arriba mirando el techo. Me siento _vacío_ de alguna forma, no, _incompleto._ Sigo volteando, buscando a Shoto para decirle algo para darme cuenta de que no esta aquí.

Y solo se ha ido por una semana. Carajo, es bastante horrible. No es como si no fuera a volver.

¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Volver?

Paso una mano por mi cara e intento aclarar mi cabeza. Eso es absurdo. Shoto ni siquiera se fue por alguna emergencia de ataque de villanos o algún rescate, el solo esta ayudando con algo de investigación del uso de quirks.

Nada peligroso.

Solo es mi cabeza idiota demasiado paranoica porque nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo, no desde que vivimos juntos al menos. Es como una regla que cada vez que el héroe Shoto hace una aparición yo también este ahí, cuidando su espalda.

Solo soy yo extrañándolo.

Empiezo a entender porque la mayoría de los héroes, como All Might fue una vez, prefieren casarse únicamente con su trabajo. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de incluso si Shoto y yo solo fuésemos civiles seria de la misma manera al separarnos. Al menos en lo que a mí concierne.

Miro mi teléfono. Quiero llamarlo. Me abstengo, Shoto probablemente este ocupado, el me llamaría como ha estado haciendo todos los días desde que se fue.

Intento distraerme viendo algo en televisión, paso los canales uno tras otro en busca de algo medio decente. Termino viendo alguna mierda de película romántica que de alguna manera lo único que termina haciendo es recordarme lo mucho que extraño a mi esposo. Incluso si solo es porque sigo pensando que toda la trama es ridícula y como Shoto no entendería un carajo.

Me pregunto que es lo que el estará haciendo. Con quien estará hablando. Sobre qué.

Si me extraña también.

Miro mi teléfono celular en busca de algo. Villanos podrían haber iniciado un ataque, las diez parece una buena hora para aterroriza a incautos civiles o dar discursos megalómanos en el centro de la ciudad o algo. Pero no hay nada. Doy más vueltas en la cama hasta que mis vista se posa en un retrato de Shoto y yo el día de la boda de su hermana. Me centro en él.

Se ve feliz. Y apuesto. Y todas las cosas que nunca notas de las personas hasta que ya no están ahí, sobresaliendo por su ausencia.

Tomo la fotografía y paso mis dedos por ella, el lugar donde la sonrisa de Shoto se estira. Sus mejillas están ruborizadas y tiene la mirada un poco desenfocada, pero aun así sobre mí, yo no me veo mucho mejor. Aun no estábamos del todo borrachos, solo un poco demasiado alegres tras unas cuantas copas de champagne.

Recuerdo que me quería ir, estaba demasiado agotado de las personas en ese punto y ellos probablemente también de mi incluso cuando estaba en mi mejor comportamiento, ni siquiera maldecí o _señale_ porque y cuan desagradable eran. Y para ese punto había demasiados borrachos rodeándolos para que me sintiera cómodo. Incluso lo novios se habían ido. La única razón por la que nos habíamos quedado era porque la única persona más incomoda en la fiesta que yo era Endeavor y fue muy gracioso verlo lidiar con el resto de los invitados, fanáticos incluidos.

También recuerdo la estúpida foto que había estado circulando en redes y revistas de chismes que uno de los fans de Shoto nos tomó al día siguiente y en la que aparezco con una marca de mordida muy prominente en el cuello.

Solo de recordar la forma en que llego esa marca a mi cuello, llevo la mano al lugar exacto donde recuerdo que estaba, trazando su figura con los dedos. Estaba la mordida en el lado derecho del cuello y luego mis dedos recorren la clavícula donde se encontraba una fila de chupetones hasta el centro de mi pecho. Los labios de Shoto mientras se cernían contra mi piel, ojos cerrados y su piel pálida y lisa enrojecida. Los jadeos entrecortados y su aliento caliente contra mi piel.

Hecho un último vistazo a la fotografía antes de devolverla a su lugar a en el buro aun lado de la cama.

Mierda. Ahora estoy caliente.

Estúpido bastardo mitad y mitad que no está aquí ahora y maldito Deku por convencerlo y llevárselo lejos solo por _el bien de la ciencia_. La ciencia podía irse al carajo por todo lo que me importa junto con el estúpido nerd.

Cierro los ojos cubriéndolos con mí brazo, gimiendo de frustración.

Paso mi mano libre sobre mi pecho desnudo imaginando que son los dedos de Shoto, bajando sobre mis abdominales de forma deliberadamente lenta y provocativa hasta el borde de mis pantalones de la manera en la que él siempre hace. Casi puedo imaginar su voz provocándome, incitándome para hacerme hacer lo que quiera.

Meto la mano por debajo del pantalón y de mis calzoncillos y trago al sentir mi miembro ya despierto y húmedo empezando a acariciarme.

Mi pecho sube y baja con cada respiración que doy, la tela de la pijama se interpone en mi camino así que quito el brazo de mi rostro y lo bajo pata deshacerme del resto de mi ropa.

Ya completamente desnudo tomo mi pene y lo rodeo con una de mis manos subiendo y bajando rítmicamente estimulándome. Mi otra mano sube hasta uno de mis pezones, que siempre han sido demasiado sensibles, haciendo círculos alrededor y pellizcando hasta que esta rojo e hinchado.

Siento como el sudor empieza a formarse en mi frente y pecho formando pequeñas gotas casi imperceptibles que resbalan por mi piel mientras aumento la velocidad de mis manos gradualmente, un nudo caliente formándose en la parte baja del vientre y mi garganta tensa mientras jadeo en busca de aire. No paro.

Mi mente se ha nublado por completo y solo busco intensificar más y más el placer que se extiende por toda mi parte baja, mi espalda se arquea, todos mis músculos se contraen mientras llego al orgasmo con un jadeo entrecortado y el nombre de Shoto derramándose de mis labios.

* * *

Lo siento si es un asco y demasiado corto, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y realmente no creo que sea lo mío. Pero bueno, lo hice lo mejor que pude, dejando de escribir cada cinco minutos y tapándome la cara y la pantalla de la computadora… probablemente mi hermana piense que estoy loca, ¡pero termine! espero que al menos sea pasable.

Mi cerebro esta frito.

Gracias por leer.


	20. En una cita

**20: En una cita.**

* * *

—¿Porque nunca hemos tenido una cita?

Bakugou, acostado sobre su estomago en el piso de la habitación de Todoroki solo murmuro incomprensiblemente algo que sonaba como _y la vez que fuimos al médico porque me rompiste la nariz_ y siguió revisando sus ejercicios de calculo minuciosamente. Todoroki sabiamente no menciono que no fueron porque tuvieran una cita, lo de la nariz rota fue más que nada poco premeditado, y la mala actitud de Kat, como casi todo.

—Ya sabes, como las parejas suelen hacer—Todoroki continúo hablando, sosteniendo su teléfono celular abierto en una conversación con su hermana, ella estaba tardando demasiado en responder—, Uraraka estaba diciendo durante el almuerzo que Midoriya y ella fueron a un picnic en la playa que está cerca de la casa de Midoriya.

Bakugou arrugo la nariz, apartando la vista de su cuaderno. Sus mirada habría hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pero no a Shoto que carecía de cualquier tipo de sentido de autoconservación.

—No puedo tomarte en serio si solo preguntas por algo que hizo el estúpido nerd de Deku.

Todoroki solo lo ignoro y siguió hablando. Midoriya y el eran buenos amigos, Bakugou podía superarlo como la persona madura que decía ser.

—Y luego Ashido me pregunto sobre nuestra primera cita y no supe cómo responder. Ella parecía muy curiosa al respecto e incluso dijo que no podía imaginarte en ninguna clase de cita —Todoroki recuerda lo ansioso que se puso cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenia forma de responder porque ellos jamás habían estado en una cita real. De esas que les cuentas a tus amigos y para las que te preparas con días de anticipación.

—Tenemos citas—Bakugou dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y enfocando toda su atención sobre el—, ya sabes, tu me mandas un mensaje de texto para vernos en tu habitación y yo respondo _bien_.

Los ojos de Todoroki se estrecharon indignadamente cuando Katsuki termino de hablar. Ni siquiera se molesto con una respuesta.

—Me refiero a _citas reales_ Katsuki—dijo, haciendo una bola de su tarea de literatura y aventándola a la cara de su novio, de cualquier forma, no creía que su análisis sobre Hamlet fuera correcto en ningún sentido, problemas con su padre o no—, no a ti tirado en mi piso mientras revisas tu tarea _o —_ Todoroki siguió antes de que el rubio pudiera decir alguna otra barbarie _—,_ quedando para entrenar. Estoy casi seguro que los moretones y heridas no son buenos recuerdos de una _buena_ cita.

Bakugou en realidad bufo ante eso. Todo despectivo y autosuficiente.

—A quien carajos le importa. Además, también hacemos otras cosas, como ver películas y… cosas.

—¿Tu quejándote mientras pretendo escucharte? —sinceramente Todoroki dejo de escuchar después del tercer discurso de Bakugou sobre porque Deku era inferior a él en todo sentido. Si no conociera tan bien las formas en que Katsuki escudaba su estado de _enamoramiento_ habría sido alarmante.

El solo estaba siendo un idiota compulsivo hacía Midoriya.

Para su crédito Kat ni siquiera se molestó un poco ante la admisión.

—¿Quieres una maldita cita? Bien —dijo de esa forma en que suelen hacer las personas cuando ceden a algo que creen ridículo y saben que te vas a arrepentir y solo lo hacen para después poder decir _te lo dije—._ Pero tú te encargas de todo. Y me lo deberás después.

Todoroki alzo las cejas en su dirección y Bakugou solo resoplo volviendo a su tarea.

Realmente no creyó que seria tan fácil. Ni siquiera quería una cita para empezar. O bien, quizás si quería una pero solo para saber que era tan bueno de ellas que todos le daban tanta importancia. Marcar un punto en la lista de cosas que se suponen que los novios deben hacer. Estaba casi seguro de que si se esforzaba lo suficiente incluso podría poner a Katsuki y a su padre en una habitación sin que intentasen matarse el uno al otro. Algún día.

Incluso si solo fuera por causarle una ulcera al viejo. Porque Bakugou era así de increíble.

A Bakugou no parecía importarle en absoluto el asunto de las citas, como el idiota anarquista e inconformista de la sociedad y sus convenciones que era, por supuesto. A decir verdad, Todoroki tampoco podía imaginarlo en una cita, a ninguno de los dos en realidad. Quizás esa era la razón por la que todos parecían tan interesados.

Observo pensativo mientras Bakugou seguía con lo suyo. Era bastante sorprendente la forma en que eso lo ponía contento, solo él y Bakugou haciendo lo que sea que fueran a hacer, pero, en el mismo lugar. No importaba si no hablaban o reconocieran abiertamente la presencia del otro, el solo hecho de tener a Katsuki en su línea de visión le hacia sentir contento y tranquilo. Ese pensamiento jamás se le habría siquiera pasado por la cabeza cuando conoció al chico.

No necesitaban una cita ostentosa o cualquier cosa para sentir que estaban en una relación o crear cualquier tontería de momento especial que las personas siempre presumían de sus citas.

Aun así, lo haría. Solo porque eso molestaba a Bakugou y Todoroki era la clase de novio molesto que haría cosas estúpidas y desagradables incluso para el mismo solo por molestar a su pareja. Y porque no había forma en que fuera a retractarse. No era como si ir a una cita formal fuera la cosa mas terrible de la vida.

Pero-

¿Qué se supone que se hace en las citas?

Bien, quizás necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Algo mejor de lo que internet tuviera para ofrecer.

Bueno, siempre podía contar con Midoriya, si había algo que al chico le sobraban eran planes. Y quien mejor para ayudarle que el amigo de la infancia que conocía tan bien a Katsuki.

O0o0O

Todoroki se sentía frustrado y molesto. Las personas seguían pasando a su alrededor y viéndolos fijamente.

Correcto. Las citas eran terribles. Jamás lo intentaría de nuevo. No solo por el hecho de tener una cita y ya, al menos.

Bakugou miraba fijamente el plato con comida frente a él, siendo la personificación misma del hastió y el aburrimiento, aunque para su crédito al menos él se vistió correctamente.

Y no es que Shoto nunca lo hubiera visto vestido formalmente antes, recuerda visualizando el traje que llevaba puesto aquella vez en la I-expo, era solo que _dios,_ Bakugou era irreal.

Todoroki no sabía si las personas que pasaban alrededor los miraban fijamente por lo bien que se miraba Katsuki o porque habían reconocido a su novio y su desventurada fama.

Por lo que fuera, quizás debió pensar en algo mejor para hacer que tener la típica cena cliché en un restaurante esnob solo para molestar a Bakugou sobre convenciones sociales. Escuchar más a Midoriya y tal ya que había hecho al chico dejar de lado su análisis sobre técnicas de héroes de la edad de bronce para ayudarle. El alpinismo, como sugirió Midoriya, habría sido genial, cualquier cosa lo habría sido en comparación a su fiasco de cita.

Al menos la comida era buena. Y las cosas por una vez no eran incomodas por la total falta de sentido común y tacto de Todoroki al hablar.

No directamente al menos.

Cuando un niño demasiado mimado se acercó a preguntarle a Bakugou lo que sintió al ser aprisionado por el villano del lodo tuvo suficiente. El pidió el postre para llevar y salió del lugar antes de que Bakugou hiciera explotar a alguien.

—Eso fue terrible—Todoroki admitió cuando caminaban por la calle, una bolsa de papel en uno de sus brazos.

—Lo fue—una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara de su novio—tal y como _te lo dije._

Todoroki resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua. El era un aspirante a héroe lo suficientemente maduro.

Bakugou miro alrededor murmurando por lo bajo y luego lo jalo del brazo hacia una calle atestada, los fines de semanas eran horribles para estar en una calle tan concurrida. Todoroki solo lo siguió en silencio tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies o con alguien.

Diez minutos de camino en silencio después ellos llegaron a lo que parecía un viejo parque vacío. El sonido de la ciudad apenas llegaba como un susurro lejano y distante. En cambio, podía escuchar a un búho ulular y el sonido de las cigarras en la quietud del lugar.

Bakugou los guio por un camino de piedra rodeado de césped verde cortado descuidadamente y flores silvestres hasta una vieja mesa de piedra bajo un enorme roble en una de las orillas del parque.

Apenas había iluminación, que llegaba de las farolas alrededor del camino que siguieron hasta llegar ahí y las tenues y distantes luces de la calle. Se sentaron en silencio, Todoroki en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa y Bakugou sobre la mesa mientras empezaba a hurgar en la bolsa de papel que en algún momento había sacado de sus manos.

—Entonces… —Shoto empezó mirando los columpios del área de juegos para niños balancearse por el viento corriendo—, no más citas solo por convención.

Bakugou rodo lo ojos mientras empezaba a hurgar en lo que parecía un postre de frutas.

—Cállate —él gruño por lo bajo—, solo… tienes prohibido planear alguna de nuestras citas nunca más. Olvida eso, tienes prohibido planear ninguna cita para nosotros o nuestros descendientes por cinco generaciones más.

—No creo que vivamos tanto en realidad —Shoto dijo, solo por ser molesto.

—Por si acaso.

Shoto robo el postre de sus manos.

—Lo que sea. De cualquier forma, eres terrible como un cita. Solo sabes gruñir y enfurruñarte mientras cruzas los brazos.

Sus planes ni siquiera habían sido malos. Eran ordinarios incluso. Y ni siquiera habían recibido ninguna clase de ataque de villanos lunáticos o pervertidos.

Y aun así había sido terrible.

Al menos en ese momento era buena. Una ráfaga de viento soplo a su alrededor desordenando el gran árbol bajo el que estaban sentados y las hojas cayeron sobre ellos.

Y su postre. Del cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. ¿Por qué las personas ponían nombres tan complicados en otros idiomas a la comida? ¿Cómo eso le daría una pista de si el platillo iba a gustarle? Frutas tropicales con salsa de ¿vainilla? Sonaba eficiente para él. Ahí, que tan difícil podía ser. Sin trabalenguas innecesarios.

Todoroki salió de sus divagaciones cuando sintió los labios de Bakugou sobre los suyos repentinamente. El jamás admitiría que incluso hizo un ruido sorprendido.

Finalmente, ya no tenia que tratar de imaginar a Bakugou en una cita. Kat tirado en su habitación era exactamente de la misma manera que Kat enfurruñado en un restaurante elitista.

 _Completamente asombroso._


	21. De compras

21\. De compras

* * *

Bakugou odiaba ir de compras. No. Mejor dicho, era más el hecho de ir de compras acompañado.

Realmente amaba a su novio, sin embargo, eso no lo hacia menos soportable cada vez que Todoroki estaba siendo irritante.

Porque ¿a quien le importaba si su marca favorita de shampoo saco un nuevo producto? Además ¿Por qué diablos necesitaba shampoo si solo iban de acampada por unos días? Bakugou felizmente compartiría parte de sus cosas con Shoto si eso hiciese que terminaran antes.

Pero Shoto tenia que ser molesto y pasar por diez tiendas antes de realmente ir a una que ofrecía lo que habían ido a buscar en un principio. Katsuki culpaba completamente a la perra capitalista de Yaoyorozu por ello, arrastrando a Shoto de compras todo el tiempo y pegándole sus manías extrañas.

No pudo evitar suspirar. Viéndolo por el lado amable fue una suerte que no fuera Uraraka y su obsesión con las ofertas, solo bastaba con escuchar hablar a Iida de comprar cualquier cosa para saber que eso habría sido mil veces más problemático y molesto.

Shoto siendo un esnob total de la calidad y esas cosas ya era malo. Shoto siendo un esnob obsesionado con ofertas y descuentos seria la ruina total de su paciencia.

—Sí, pero entonces ¿no las tiene en color azul?, en línea decía que había en azul —la chica negaba con la cabeza mientras Todoroki sostenía unas botas de escalar que por algún motivo eran una combinación de rosa, verde y naranja y probablemente la cosa más atroz que Bakugou había visto durante la última semana y probablemente habría quemado sus ojos sí Bakugou no fuera quien era y estuviera acostumbrado a las cuestionables opciones de vestuario de algunos de sus… compañeros.

Ser amigo de Mina le hacia ese tipo de cosas a un tipo. Kaminari tampoco ayudaba. Kirishima…

Entre menos se hablará de los gustos de Kirishima mejor. A él le gustaba Bakugou de todas las personas. Y ni siquiera había sido algún tipo de gusto adquirido progresivamente como con el resto. Bakugou sabía que incluso a Todoroki, quien ahora no podía imaginar de otra forma que no fuera su irritante novio, tuvo problemas para aguantarlo como lo hacía entonces…

Todoroki inspecciono alrededor ofendido, un puchero empezó a formarse en su cara. Tan lamentable. El ya había pedido esas malditas cosas y mientras otro de los chicos que trabajaban en la tienda fue a buscarlos (tardando una eternidad), Todoroki ya se había probado una tonelada de zapatos. Bakugou estaba listo para tirarse de un puente si solo escuchaba de nuevo a Shoto hablar de porque no le gustaban esos en específico…

La chica parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Pero tenemos un montón de modelos más en azul que de seguro te gustaran! —ella sonrió y vatio sus pestañas, un truco que probablemente funcionaba con tipos más conscientes de sí mismos que el denso de Todoroki Shoto, cuya cara no cambio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Vine aquí solo por estas botas —su tono era tan serio y solemne que pensarías que estaba hablando de su traje de héroe mas que de unas simples botas para escalar.

La chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Realmente lo siento—ella dijo —, pero se agotaron… aunque si quieres puedo apartar unas para ti en la próxima entrega.

Shoto pareció pensarlo. Katsuki apoyado en una vitrina detrás de el solo bostezo.

—Pero las necesito mañana.

—Entonces no se como ayudarte. Lo siento, a menos que quieras otro modelo no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Shoto no atendería indirectas, ni negativas sutiles y la vendedora estaba demasiado encasillada en su papel como para no hacer su mejor intento. Bien podían estar ahí hasta que se cerrara la maldita tienda. Aunque solo fuera porque ambos ya habían invertido demasiado tiempo en toda la situación.

—Solo escoge otras malditas botas.

La chica salto asustada cuando lo escucho hablar. Increíblemente se había olvidado de que Bakugou también estaba ahí. Así de grande era la capacidad de Todoroki de sumergir a alguien en su total nube de enajenación y desconcierto.

—Pero…

—Solo. Escoge. Otro. Maldito. Par.

Los labios de Shoto se contrajeron indecisos antes de asentir.

—Bien. Entonces quiero el primer par que me probé— los que eran _demasiado temerarios para una caminata en el bosque,_ la dependiente estaba lista para golpear al hijo del héroe numero uno. Bakugou podía simpatizar con el sentimiento. Lo experimentaba una o diez veces al día.

— _Bien —_ ella sonrió de una manera totalmente pasivo-agresiva que haría a Aizawa sentirse orgulloso— ¿Alguna otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarlos?

Todoroki completamente ajeno a ello asintió.

—Quiero apartar las botas también —la chica asintió, viendo que Shoto empezaba a sonar más razonable.

—Correcto.

Una vez la chica se fue Bakugou repaso mentalmente la lista de cosas que podrían necesitar para el estúpido viaje, por qué alguien quería repetir una ocasión en que los atacaron y más específicamente llevo al secuestro de el mismo se le escapaba por completo. Al parecer los profesores no creían en nimiedades como el trauma y cosas así. Lo héroes, aspirantes en este caso, debían estar hechos de cosas más duras o irse a casa. La filosofía de UA en su máximo esplendor.

Lo más sorprendente ni siquiera había sido eso, sino que toda su clase se las había arreglado para obtener los permisos de sus padres después del fiasco del primera año.

Y convirtiéndolo en una tradición de una vez por año, incluso después de graduarse. Y lo odiaba.

Una vez las malditas botas demasiado _temerarias_ estuvieron empacadas fueron en busca de ropa resistente al fuego.

Porque incluso si era más costosa era mejor que quedarse sin ropa en medio de una pelea (ya que las peleas parecían seguirlos a donde quiera que fueran independientemente de su iban de civiles o no) y el que Shoto se quedara medio desnudo después de cada enfrentamiento que tenían había dejado de ser entretenido para volverse solo inconveniente después de como la segunda vez.

Y ya que estaban en uno de los centros comerciales mejor equipados para el uso de quirks iban a aprovecharlo.

El chico en la tienda reconoció a Shoto de inmediato. Lo cual fue molesto, aunque claro, siempre era molesto cuando personas al azar te reconocían en la calle, a Bakugou personalmente siempre le molestaba que no podía decir si esas personas eran villanos o simplemente entrometidos demasiado entusiastas... y no sabía que opción era peor.

Incluso si sabia que al convertirse en el héroe número uno, que definitivamente haría, algún día tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Hola, yo te vi en cada uno de los festivales de UA—el chico balbuceaba sin parar de una forma que le recordaba a Bakugou desagradablemente a él estúpido de Deku, no solo en apariencia y sin toda la… convicción.

Todoroki solo asintió y lo miro sin entender que esperaba el chico tras esa declaración. Sabiendo como Todoroki odiaba a su padre Bakugou jamás le diría que se parecían demasiado en algunos aspectos, seriamente Katsuki había visto al entonces actual héroe número uno interactuar con fans y era lamentable. Casi tanto como Shoto… solo que con más práctica. Siendo lamentable, por supuesto.

Era algo de Todoroki's al parecer. Perfeccionar el arte de ser lamentables sin verse… bueno, lamentables. Y ridículos o avergonzados mientras lo hacían.

Bakugou dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar nunca.

Por eso tomo la mano de Shoto listo para adentrarse en la jodida tienda y terminar de una vez, pero el chico volvió a hablar.

—Yo- me gustó mucho tu aparición en el festival de UA el primer año, aun si no ganaste—Todoroki chasqueo cuando apretó su mano más fuerte de lo necesario, fue entonces cuando el tipo pareció reparar en Bakugou (apenas dándole una mirada aturdida y repasando sus manos un poco confuso), que sorprendentemente era algo que pasaba demasiado seguido cuando estaba al lado de Shoto—. Y te he admirado desde entonces.

Porque Shoto era _llamativo_ y también hacía que de alguna manera Bakugou fuera mas tranquilo, incluso si era solo para no romper la aparente calma que siempre rodeaba a su novio. Lo hacia ver _tan común._ De alguna forma no le molestaba, no si era por Shoto.

Porque puede que Bakugou fuera ruidoso y dominara el lugar con su personalidad explosiva, pero Shoto atraía miradas simplemente _estando._ Con su mirada tranquila y melancólica, su cabello interesante y toda su ambivalencia indeleble.

Sin embargo, Shoto ajeno a todo simplemente se quedó parado ahí con una manos son teniendo la de Katsuki y cara de pasmado.

El vendedor parecía demasiado extasiado para notar los obvios defectos de su aparente ídolo, mientras buscaba frenéticamente detrás del mostrador.

—¿po-podrias darme…? ¿Puedes darme un autógrafo y-y si-si puedes una fo-fotografía? —su cara también se volvía roja de la manera en la que el estúpido Deku hacia mientras sostenía una libreta y un bolígrafo apretados contras su pecho.

Shoto también pareció notar algo porque su cara se aclaró un poco incluso si todavía parecía confundido.

—¿Por qué? —si Bakugou fuera una persona mejor adaptada socialmente probablemente repararía en lo poco sensible que sonaba esa respuesta. Tal como eran las cosas fue una suerte que… bueno no tenia amigos muy inteligentes tampoco. Pero Aizawa probablemente, _quizás,_ les estaría dando _la mirada._

O Sero, de sus amigos definitivamente Sero parecía ser el mas cuerdo y el mas _empático._ El probablemente hubiera pateado a Todoroki o algo. Dios sabia que siempre estaba resistiendo el impulso de tapar la boca de Bakugou con su cinta, tal vez si fuera más fuerte… que probablemente era la razón por la que tenía más sentido común, al saber lo que se siente el no ser el mas fuerte.

La cara del chico se volvió incluso más roja. Fue bueno que no hubiese pecas involucradas, eso siempre hacía que Shoto corriera a ayudar en lo que fuera que Midoriya le pidiera (y a veces también Bakugou por extensión). O los ojos. Los ojos siempre lo conseguían.

—Uh, yo, yo tengo una particularidad relacionada con el fuego, o con el calor más específicamente— el sostuvo la pluma frente a ellos y esta empezó a derretirse hasta ser una plasta fundida contra en el piso—, ¡Ah! Yo no quería hacer eso, bueno, si quería, ¡pero no así… y necesito esa pluma! Como voy a obtener un autógrafo si no…

 _—_ Está bien—Bakugou rodo los ojos mientras sacaba su propio bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos— solo toma mi maldito bolígrafo y acaba con toda esta mierda irritante.

La mirada agradecida que el chico le dio difería demasiado de cómo debería ser siendo Bakugou como era.

—¡Muchas gracias! —él le tendió la libreta a Shoto y Bakugou tuvo que darle un codazo para sacarlo de su estupor. Era increíble que Shoto aún no se hubiera acostumbrado a todo esto cuando ya llevaban un año completo siendo héroes profesionales. Para sorpresa de todos Shoto era inesperadamente ágil evadiendo a sus fans.

—No puedo controlar mucho mi quirk y no es tan llamativo o poderoso como el tuyo, pero…—el chico balbuceaba mientras Todoroki firmaba su nombre con su letra pulcra y estilizada—, aun así, ver que podía usar mi Don para ser un héroe, aun cuando solo destruyo las cosas que toco… quiero decir que… ¡algún día espero ser un héroe tan bueno como lo eres! Y es por eso por lo que me postule para UA.

Shoto se veía aun aturdido cuando Bakugou estaba tomándoles la fotografía. El chico incluso fue tan lejos como para pedirle un autógrafo también. Katsuki solo se encogió de hombros y garabateo su nombre de héroe y le dio un mensaje al chico sobre ser torpe y como eso lo hacía patético, que Shoto luego tradujo diciendo que Bakugou solo quería decir _"esfuérzate más"._

Después de eso, compraron algo de ropa y se despidieron rápidamente.

—Seguro no quieres ir algún otro lugar—Bakugou enarco una ceja escéptico. Shoto negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy seguro de que puedo pedir cualquier cosa que necesite en línea…

Bakugou bufo.

—Pensé que no creías en las compras en línea desde que Kaminari nos conto de la vez que pidió aquella patética muñeca y lo estafaron.

Todoroki arrugo la nariz y se encogió de hombros.

—No es como que no puedas salir solo por miedo a tus admiradores. Ni siquiera son tan molestos, tienen algo de cerebro.

Y Bakugou jamás admitiría que le caían bien al menos simplemente por tener algo de buen gusto y preferir a Shoto por sobre él, o más aun, sobre el estúpido nerd de Deku.

—No es miedo solo… —Shoto hizo una pasa mientras pensaba lo que sea que estuviera rondando en esa cabeza ridículamente tonta suya—, no soy como tu o como Midoriya y yo no… no se que se supone que debo decirles cuando pregunten cosas como… como que se supone que deben hacer para ser buenos héroes o piden consejos sobre heroísmo y…

—Solo haz lo de siempre: contesta lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza. Siempre parece funcionar —Todoroki lo miro escéptico.

—Siempre te estas quejando de que necesito un mejor filtro cerebro-boca.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, eso es cuando estas hablando de que deberíamos ver en televisión o preguntando cosas estúpidas y obvias. Pero cuando se trata de cosas realmente importantes siempre tienes cosas buenas para escucharte.

Shoto sonrió. Pequeño y orgulloso, apenas visible pero ahí para que Bakugou lo notara.

—Además no creo que puedas ser peor de lo que soy—Bakugou continuo—, al menos lo que dices puede pasar por despistadamente encantador mientras solo soy hiriente en su mayoría. Y si algún día dices algo realmente desastroso estoy seguro de que puedo cubrirte diciendo algo aún más desastroso que hará que todos se olviden de ti.

Shoto sonrió tontamente. Bakugou se burlaría si no estuviera tan seguro de que estaba sonriendo de la misma forma ridícula.

—Justo el héroe que necesito —Shoto enlazo sus brazos y caminaron aun mas cerca el uno del otro. El resto de las compras olvidadas, yendo directo a casa.

—Siempre a tu disposición.

Shoto sonrió mientras seguían caminando y hasta que llegaron a casa. ¿y no era eso una cosa realmente sorprendente?


End file.
